Unusual Imprint
by fmfg
Summary: This is the story of Leah imprinting on Felix after the near battle with the Volturi. It follows their struggles as a couple. It includes some Seth/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I got from reading another Leah/Felix fic. It starts at the end of Breaking Dawn while Aro is deciding the Cullens' fate. If you've started reading this fic before thank you for waiting, I've am rewriting it a little with the help of a beta. Let me know what you think of the changes.**

**Felix's point of view:**

My eyes scanned over the group across from us. I knew what Aro would decide. We had come to end them. The half-human, half-vampire was our reason for our visit and attack. That was our excuse while we tried to gain more numbers in the form of Edward, Alice, and said half-human and vampire. We also had to end the Cullen coven. Their size was becoming a concern to Aro and Caius.

My eyes ran over the line of wolves that stood in a line to our left. They were interesting, to say the least.

My thoughts went to the idea of having them as lap dogs and the power they would give us. They could be loyal servants as well as an easily disposed tool if need be. I smirked at the thought as my eyes ran down the line, ending on the wolf at the end of it. I could tell immediately by the size that it was female. My eyes roamed her gray, wolf form wondering what she looked like in her human one.

Her eyes met mine, and I could feel something change in me. I wanted to know her more, more than just physically. I shook my head. I wanted to see her in human form, sleep with her, and be done with it. Another part of me argued with myself that I wanted to know the girl. I wanted to know her likes, dislikes, and everything about her. I _had_ to know her.

My eyes snapped back to our leader as he gave his verdict. The Cullens and their witnesses would be allowed to live. Part of me felt disappointed that we wouldn't get to fight. Another part of me felt relieved that _she_ wouldn't have to fight us and possibly be killed or hurt. I watched the group across from us celebrate as my eyes connected with hers again.

I frowned, not knowing how I would get to her without alerting myself to my masters. Could I get away from my masters without giving them my reason for leaving? My eyes shot to Eleazar, knowing he had left without a fight or questioning. I could too as long as my reasoning wasn't clear. I didn't want them coming after her because of me. I quickly thought about my options before deciding on a plan. I knew I would not be returning home to Italy tonight, though.

**Leah's point of view**:

We had won, and we would live, but I felt as though I had lost. I had thought I wanted to imprint, sort of. I wanted to imprint to forget about Sam, but I didn't want to be forced to love someone. I wanted to fall in love the normal way, to choose to spend my life with someone. Now that it had happened, a part of me rejoiced that I could now think of Sam and not feel an ounce of pain or regret. I could think of Emily without feeling the heartbreak at the thought of her being better than I was. Maybe now we could become close as sisters again.

I felt sick as I looked at my imprint, my vampire imprint that happened to be a part of the Volturi, the worst of the worst. My heart clenched at the thought of him being part of the Volturi. He would return to Italy, totally unaware of me, and taking my heart and soul with him.

I then turned and ran toward the woods without any destination in mind. I felt grateful that I was the fastest runner of the group, even with our new additions. I could feel the surprise of my pack mates as they realized the reason of my sudden departure. I just hoped they wouldn't provoke the Volturi into a fight because of this. This freak imprint wasn't their fault, and they didn't need to start a fight over it when we just got out of their clutches.

I ran as fast as I could to the cliffs of First Beach, I knew they would find me here, but I didn't care. I loved coming here because it was the one place I could come to get a clear head. I phased and curled up under a tree not carrying who found me and saw me without clothes on. I started to cry. This moment should have been happy, but it wasn't. My world was still torn apart by the aftermath of meeting with the Volturi. I cried until I felt numb and my eyes were dry. I curled further into myself and just lied there for who knows how long until he showed up.

**Felix's point of view:**

I managed to get away. In our travel, it wasn't unexpected for one or a small group of us to go hunting. I claimed that I needed to hunt, glad when no one went with me. It must have been fate, not that I believed in that kind of thing. I ran through the woods, unsure of how to proceed. I knew I would have to get through the rest of the pack though, and I knew that they could kill me if they wanted. I had to find her. There was an ache in my chest from being apart from her even though we had yet to talk and be near each other.

I made my way toward where I knew she would be. It was like there was this weird draw I had to her. In my mind, I imagined what she would look like, what she would say, what her personality would be like, and any other quirk that she may have. To my surprise, I didn't meet any of her pack or the Cullens. Using my pull to her, I ended up on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. I looked for her found her curled under a tree.

My eyes scanned her body. Normally I would have lingered over every aspect of the nude female body, but I couldn't help but focus on her behavior. Her arms were wrapped around herself, she was shaking, and I knew the shaking wasn't from the cold. I stepped toward her, and she looked up at me.

**Leah's point of view:**

I could smell and hear him as he walked toward me. I didn't want to look up at him, but I couldn't help myself. We stared at each other for a long moment. I could tell he was debating about something: what about I had no idea. Without thinking, I stood, ignoring the fact that I was naked. I slowly walked towards him, while his eyes traveled from my toes to my eyes, where they stayed.

In that moment I knew, _I knew_, that everything was right. He was _right. _There was nothing to worry about in our relationship. Anything about his past didn't matter because he came on his own. I knew that he would change his diet habits for me.

I didn't know exactly how it happened or why, but I felt myself being wrapped up in Felix's arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I felt his large hands run up and down my back. We were silent for a long moment before I pulled away far enough to look into his eyes and moved my hand to his smooth cheek.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"I had to make you mine," he said honestly, his eyes filled with lust and something else I couldn't place. "I had to know you."

His arms wrapped around me further, pulling me against him again, and I was surprised at the fact that his cold body didn't bother me. I knew then that this unnatural imprint would work out. His past didn't matter and I knew that his hunting patterns would change. Any worries I had melted away. I laid my head on his chest when I heard them. I cursed and looked up at his face again.

"Here," he said, pulling off the red cloak that hung across his broad shoulders.

"Thanks," I said giving him a weak smile.

I pulled the cloak around me, feeling tiny in it.

"I like you in my clothes," he said huskily.

"You had better not let my brothers hear you say things like that," I whispered.

"Why not?"

"They are bound to be mad about this," I said, gesturing between us.

"We'll be fine," he said. "I'm not worried about that."

At that moment, I wanted to pull him into a kiss, but I didn't want the moment to be ruined by my pack brothers on some mission to try to 'save and protect' me. I heard my brothers shift before they walked over to us. I was glad it was just our pack of Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil. In a weird way, we had grown close during the time we had been infested by vampires while we awaited the Volturi's arrival. I was surprised when Edward stepped out from the woods behind my brothers.

Jacob and Seth glared at Felix and I placed myself in front of him which earned a growl from Seth. I frowned at Seth; it wasn't like him to growl at someone like that, especially since he was the vampire-lover of the group.

"So it's true?" Jacob asked, blinking at my stance in front of Felix.

"Yes," I said folding my arms across my chest. Not that they could tell with me draped in the cloak.

"But _him_?" Seth asked venomously. "You know what he's a part of and what he's done. He isn't like the Cullens, Leah."

"I know that Seth," I argued back. "I wouldn't have imprinted, though, if he wasn't going to change, if he wasn't right for me. You should know this."

Seth glared at Felix before looking at the ground.

"He's interested in her," Edward said to Jacob, "and he was thinking about leaving the Volturi even before today."

"I still don't trust him," Seth said. "You shouldn't be with him."

"I don't think that is up to you," Felix said, speaking up for me.

"It's not up to you, either," Seth shot back.

I could see him shaking. I grabbed Felix's wrist, which caused Seth to curl his hands into a fist.

"Get away from my sister," Seth said in a low voice, who was close to phasing.

"It's up to her," Felix said retorted, "She wants to be near me, I won't stop her."

"Because I'm sure you want her for some sick and twisted one-night stand," Seth said through clenched teeth. "I don't want my sister to be hurt again."

I felt Felix try to push past me toward Seth just as he phased. I phased just as quickly and jumped in between them feeling the force of Seth's body crushing my left shoulder. I let out a whimper of pain, and everything went dark.

**Felix's point of view:**

I watched her sleep as I held her right hand, the scene of her getting hurt replaying in my mind. In those few moments of talking with Leah before her brothers had shown up, I had realized that I couldn't and wouldn't give her up. I'd do anything to stay with her. She accepted me for who I was and not keep me around to get something from me. She'd be happy with whatever I wanted to give her which was anything she wanted.

I gritted my teeth when I thought of how I shouldn't have risen to Seth's bait. A sense of dread filled me at the thought of the things he said to me. If I were him, I wouldn't want someone like me to be romantically involved with my sister. I had killed many people and used many women to get what I wanted. I ran my hand through my hair as I watched her. I didn't deserve her. I was a stained man with my past. She was _hurt _because of me.

"She's going to be fine, Felix," Carlisle said, sitting in the chair across from me.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they heal fast," he said reassuring me. "I had to treat a similar wound of Jacob's before, and he is perfectly healthy."

I huffed, running my hand through my hair again as I looked at her sleeping face.

"Esme and I wanted to let you and Leah know that you two can stay in this house as long as you'd like," Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked, my eyes snapping up to look at Carlisle.

"We were thinking of letting the pack use the house when they needed to since it's so near their treaty line," he explained. "It seems fitting to let the two of you use it."

"If we can get her family agree to let us stay here."

"They will let you stay here." Carlisle promised me.

"How do you know?"

"The pack was talking about it at our house while I was there," he said. "Edward got a good look into your mind, and that was enough to convince them of the bond that you two share."

"I'm not sure how to handle this," I said, surprised that I was telling him this, somehow. The old Felix was scoffing at my confession to a person whose family I was sent out to kill days earlier. "I've thought about leaving the Volturi lately. I thought if I ever did leave them it would be better planned out than this. Now I find I have this connection with this woman who is part of a group of shape-shifters that kill vampires whose family doesn't want us together."

"It's a big change," Carlisle agreed. "It will take some time for everybody to adjust to."

"How have you been able to adjust to not drinking human blood?"

I was curious to see how I would adjust drinking animal blood.

"It had to do with my upbringing," he said, "I never wanted to be a monster. Instinct drove me to drink animal blood. Drinking animal blood helped me to accept the fact of what I had become."

I hoped I would be able to have the same passion one day for not drinking human blood. We sat in silence and my eyes fell back onto Leah's face. I didn't know much of human sleeping nature but it seemed to me that she should be awake by now.

"How soon will she wake up?" I asked, not moving my eyes from her face.

"Any moment now, the drugs I gave her should be wearing off and I'll be able to put her arm in a sling."

I watched her face for ten agonizing minutes before she started to move. I felt relief run through me. Her face scrunched up, and she moaned gently in pain. I wished that I could take her pain away

"Felix?" she asked in a weak voice.

Her eyes opened and looked around, but I could tell they were unable to focus.

"I'm here," I said brushing her hair away from her forhead.

"What happened?"

"You blocked Seth and me from each other and you…," I said, wincing at the memory. "You got crushed between us."

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, her eyes focusing on me.

"No," I said, "I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you. Carlisle had to re-break your bones."

"Where _is_ Seth?" she asked. "I'm going to kill him."

"Leah, you need to rest and let yourself heal before you talk with Seth," Carlisle said. Leah looked at him and frowned, "He is feeling awful for what he did and is willing to work things out between you three."

Leah huffed, and I couldn't help but grin at her. Her temper was a turn-on, a major turn-on.

"I have a cast on you, but I want to get that out of you and have you wear a sling," Carlisle said. "I think you can wear it for a couple of hours before taking it off."

I gritted my teeth as Carlisle took the cast off of her. She tried to put on a brave face but I knew she was in pain.

"If you start to have pain, you can just put ice on your shoulder," Carlisle said, giving me a knowing look as he adjusted the sling on Leah's arm.

"Fine," she said, looking around at the room. "Where are we?"

"At a house that belongs to Esme and me," Carlisle said, "but we would like you and Felix to use it for as long as you'd like."

"I don't understand," Leah said, looking at Carlisle like he was nuts. "I've never treated you and your family … well."

"No," Carlisle said honestly but not unkindly, "but after all you've done to stand by my granddaughter, it is the least we can do."

"You are far better person than I gave you credit for," she said, shaking her head at him.

"It's the least I can do," Carlisle said, patting Leah's hand. "Well, I'll let the others know what is going on. When you two are ready, come by the main house."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said quietly, and he nodded in my direction.

Carlisle left the room, and Leah sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Some water would be nice."

"I'll go get you some," I said, standing.

"I'll go with you."

"Are you sure you should be walking?" I asked, eyeing her.

"I'm sure," she said swinging her legs over the bed.

She tried to stand and her legs became weak and gave out but I quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"Completely useless," she said, glaring at her legs.

"You have been out for several days."

"I have?" She looked at me in surprise.

"Yes," I told her as I carried her into the kitchen and set her down at the kitchen table.

I grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and put the glass down in front of her. She drank greedily.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked, leaning against the counter. "Esme sent some food over for you."

"Oh," she said, "I guess so."

I opened the fridge and grabbed the plate.

"Here," she said, reaching out her hand. I put the plate in her hand, and she pulled off the cover on the plate and started to devour the sandwich.

"Is it good?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Very," she said with her mouth full.

"If you say so."

"You have no idea what you are missing."

She finished her food quickly, while I filled her glass with water again.

"Do you think you could help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

I led her to the bathroom, letting her lean on me for support instead of carrying her.

"I'll be out in just a minute," she said, smiling at me before closing the door.

I leaned against the wall, waiting until she was done. It took several moments but being away from her for that long left me feeling lonely.

**Leah's point of view:**

I leaned against the counter for support as I washed, or tried to wash, my hands with one arm in a sling. I looked up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself look better. I glanced over at the large tub, a smile spreading across my face as an idea came to mind. I opened the door to find Felix leaning against the wall with a look on his face that made me want to reach out to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't like it when you are away from me," he said honestly.

I felt surprised by his answer. We had only known each other for a short time, and yet we were already so deeply connected to each other. I knew that is how I felt for him but for him to feel the same already surprised me.

"Help me to bed," I said, "and then we'll talk."

We both sat on the bed, our arms going around each other instantly, and I leaned my head on his chest as we sat leaning against the headboard.

"Did they explain the imprint to you?" I asked.

"No," he said quietly, "but I heard enough conversations about it to have an idea of what it means for us."

"It's a wolf thing," I said, reaching up my hand I traced his cheek with my fingers. "You are my everything. When we find our mates, we feel such an intense feeling and connection. It makes us better fighters and protectors."

"Even though I am the one that you are supposed to be fighting against?"

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to be," I said, turning in his arms and placing my palm on his cheek.

"I've never had anyone care about me," Felix said glumly.

"You weren't close to anyone … before with the Volturi?"

"No," he said, looking away as if ashamed. "We had each other for selfish reasons, for power or lust usually."

I placed my other hand on his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"That is your past," I said. "I'm not worried about that. You are here now with me. I know you can be … _are_ a good man. You've shown me so far by how you've taken care of me and by leaving the Volturi."

"If you are sure," he said.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," I said, smiling at him.

He touched his forehead to mine, and I was quickly lost in his scent and the feel of his cold skin against mine. Usually the feeling of vampire skin would have left me screaming for the hills, but this was different. I shuddered in pleasure, no man had ever affected me the way that this man did.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, pulling away from me.

"No," I said, my voice sounding lower than it usually did. "The cold feels good against my shoulder."

"Oh," he said, running his hand up and down my shoulder.

"Will you help me take a bath?" I asked looking at him.

I laughed as he scooped me up and ran us to the bathroom. He set me down on the floor before turning the water of the tub on. He tested the water before he turned to me.

"Help me take this thing off," I said gesturing to the sling.

He reached behind me to unfasten one of the straps of my sling and took it off slowly.

"Tell me if this hurts," he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Felix."

He nodded and slowly slid the brace off of me and placed it on the counter. I didn't know why, but I felt nervous for a moment. I turned towards the tub and pulled off my shirt wincing as my should flexed. I quickly pushed down my shorts and stepped in the tub.

"Are you going to get in?" I asked with a shaky breath as I looked up at him.

He nodded at me. I swallowed as he pulled his shirt off. After seeing my pack brothers shirtless countless times I would think that another wouldn't affect me. Seeing Felix was different, I admired his broad torso and his muscled arms. He hesitated as his hands went his shorts. I looked down and blushed. I wasn't a virgin; I had lost that to Sam. I wasn't sure why I should feel nervous, maybe it was the fact that he was my imprint.

"Scoot forward Leah," he said in a deep voice.

I looked up at him taking in all of him then. I swallowed and I moved forward making room for him. His thick, long legs stretched out on either side of me. Overcoming my sudden shyness I leaned against him, placing my left shoulder against his chest so I could look at him. His arms came around me and he placed a kiss on my head.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of being held close to him. I had forgotten how amazing it felt to be held by a man.

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"A little," I admitted his hand started rubbing my shoulder. "That feels nice."

For several long moments we sat in silence while he rubbed my shoulder. I closed my eyes. I felt Felix kiss my head again. I looked up into his eyes which had darkened. I cupped his face as his has hand moved from my shoulder to my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine, his cold breath hitting my cheek.

His lips then touched mine. They were tentative at first before they grew deeper. He moved my body so I was sitting across his lap. One arm I wrapped around his broad shoulders while my hand went up to his hair causing our kisses to deepen further. His hands ran up and down my back leaving goose bumps across my skin that didn't have anything to do with the cold. I moaned as his lips trailed from my chin to my jaw and to my ear.

I had to get closer to him so I moved to straddle him. I started kissing him again before his lips made another journey across my jaw and down my neck. I clung to him as his lips made their way to my chest. He pulled away to look at me.

"You are a beautiful woman Leah," he said in a deep, husky voice.

When I was a little girl my dad told me how pretty I was. Sam had often told me how gorgeous I was when we dated. As I clung to Felix while his lips pulled a nipple into his mouth is when I truly felt beautiful. His large hand came up to caress my other breast. He bit down lightly on my nipple, careful not to break the skin, before giving my other breast the same attention with his mouth.

My hands ran over his large shoulders, arms, and back. I loved the feel of his large muscles under my hands. I loved how they flexed as he moved and tensed where I touched him. Felix pulled away from my chest and I whimpered at the loss.

"Be patient Leah."

Felix smirked when I pouted. He grabbed a bottle of shower gel, a sponge, and poured a generous amount of the gel onto the sponge. He lathered it up before bringing the sponge to my body. He slowly washed my body. I had to admit, it felt good to be take of by Felix like this. After he washed my body he did the same for my hair. We let the water drain from the tub before toweling off. I held my towel slightly in front of me while Felix dried himself off. He looked up and met my intense gaze.

I let the towel fall and walked over to him. Standing on my toes I put my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime."

Lifting me up off of my feet he pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt myself being taken to the bedroom. I was placed gently on the bed before Felix covered my body with his own. We kissed again before I pulled away to kiss his jaw and neck. Felix's hands made way to my breasts again and I could help but moan. I wrapped my legs around him for a second time and I felt him at my entrance. Felix ran his large hands over my thighs and grasps my hips.

His eyes met mine and I nodded. He entered me in one thrust and I winced. It had been a long time since I had sex and Felix was a lot larger than Sam was.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, stroking his cheeks and blushing. "It's been a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"Felix don't stop," I said in a panic as I felt him move away, my legs that were still around his waist tightened. "Don't you dare stop."

"Leah." He groaned and pushed back in.

My head fell back against the pillow. My hands ran over biceps and shoulders. I couldn't help but lean up and bit his shoulder causing him to groan out my name again. Our moans grew louder and I could feel the tension continuing to grow in my body. Screaming his name I came hard, my nails scratching his shoulders and back. He came moments later shuttering as he whispered my name over and over.

Felix collapsed onto me and accepted his weight, something I doubted a normal, human woman would be able to do. Tears leaked out of my eyes I ran my hands ran up and down his sides. I had never felt so loved before.

"Leah, what's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern as he lifted his head and looked at me.

I shook my head and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss before deepening it.

Hours later, he tightened his arms around me as we lied together in bed. My finger traced patterns on his chest and I sighed. I looked up at Felix and I smiled as our eyes met.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked, noticing his eyes were blacker than they were before.

"Maybe in a few hours," he said, his hands running down my back.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't want to go without you," he admitted. "I don't think I could without you."

"I'll be there as long as you need me," I told him, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, gaining courage, though I didn't want to come off as too needy. "I need you too."

"I don't know why," he said, looking away.

I pressed my hand against his cheek more firmly causing him to look at me.

"You didn't know me from before but," I said, "I was so different. I had so much bitterness, and I was holding on to so many things that I wasn't really living."

"And now?"

"You've made me happy." I said, "All of the stuff from the past doesn't bother me anymore."

He leaned up and kissed me, pulling me down toward him again. I rolled my hips against him and smiled as I felt his erection against my thigh. I sat up and positioned myself over him before lowering down. He hissed in pleasure as I started to roll my hips, I couldn't help but grin at the affect I had on him.

Several hours later Felix and I dressed, glad that Esme had also brought me some clothes to wear, even if they did smell like vampire. I looked at Felix, realizing his smell didn't bother me. Instead of the stinging sweet burn he smelled warm and like cinnamon. After pulling my shirt, on I stepped up behind him, wrapped my arms around his large frame, and kissed his bare back.

"Leah, you had better stop if we are going to leave," he said quietly. "I need to hunt before I get too thirsty to go off of my new diet."

"Fine," I whined, letting go of him as he pulled a shirt over his head.

I held his hand as we stepped out the door finding Jacob who was pulling up his shorts. He looked up as we stepped out of the house. He eyed our intertwined hands warily. I raised my eyebrow at him after he looked up to our faces.

"I just came to check up on you," he admitted to me.

"We are just going hunting," I told Jacob.

Awkward silence fell over the three of us. Jacob looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for how things turned out the other day," Jacob said finally. "I think we were still keyed up from the Volturi coming, and then you imprinted on one of _them_. You are our sister too, Leah, not just not Seth's. We didn't know how to handle the situation."

"I just want you to know that I'd never hurt her," Felix spoke up.

"You should know that it will take us awhile for us to trust you," Jacob said.

"With my history, I guess I can understand that."

I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Do you know what you are going to go hunting for?" Jacob asked.

"Carlisle suggested mountain lion," Felix said.

"I can go with you," Jacob said. "I'm used to going hunting with Nessie."

I looked at Felix who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt in case I try to go off course," he said.

"I wouldn't let you," I said. "We know this area well, and I can lead you to areas where humans don't go."

"I know you won't let me slip," he said, touching my cheek. "It's me I'm worried about."

"I won't let you," I said.

"I can help with that, too," Jacob said.

We looked at him forgetting that he was there.

"I see how important it is to you Leah. I want to help."

"Thank you, Jacob," I said, glad that I had him as my brother.

We followed Jacob into the woods, where Jacob and I turned our backs to each other to strip and phase. We ran through the forest keeping up with Felix easily. Using our sense of smell, we quickly found a mountain lion. Felix lunged at the large cat and killed it quickly before draining its blood. Watching him drink wasn't as gross as I'd thought it would be. I watched him stand up, and his shirt stretched across his back, reminding me of our earlier activities.

_I so did not need to see that, Leah, _Jacob said through our connection.

_Oh, like I haven't had to see it from all of you guys and I'm sure I'll get an eyeful of Ness when you two are at that point too, _I thought back.

_Still Lee, _he said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes at him while we ran back to the house, where Jacob left us to go spend some time with Nessie at First Beach. We walked into the house feeling exhausted and my shoulder felt a little sore. I held Felix's hand as we walked into the kitchen, where we found Esme cooking.

"Hello Felix, Leah," Esme said, giving us a warm motherly smile. "I thought you could use some dinner."

"Oh thank you," I said.

"I also brought some clothes that Alice chose and put them away for you two," she said, looking at my face. "I hope you don't mind."

I looked at Felix, realizing that he would bind me to the Cullens. I also realized that they weren't the bad guys I had once thought they were. They weren't the people that made us phase and tore my love away from me. They were the ones who brought me Felix.

"It's no problem, Esme," I said, smiling at her warmly for the first time. "Thank you so much helping us."

"You're welcome."

"If we end up staying here, we'll buy the house from you," I said.

"No, we want you to have it."

"Why?"

"We were saving it for one of our children," Esme said simply, "and you are of the first to need it."

"But … but I," I said, opening and closing my mouth, "but I treated you all horribly."

"That is in the past now, Leah," Esme replied, "and you helped my family out with Nessie. It's the least we can do."

I went over and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you," I said. "I don't deserve your and Carlisle's kindness."

"We don't mind," Esme said, pulling back from me, "and it gives me an excuse to take care of you kids."

I smiled and shook my head at her motherly instincts. Felix was sitting in a chair at the small dining room table; when I went to sit in the chair next him, he pulled me onto his lap. I smiled as he nuzzled my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Felix wrapped his arms around my waist as I talked with Esme about refurnishing the house, something that Esme enjoyed doing in the great amounts of spare time she had on her hands.

"I don't know how you can eat that," Felix said as I ate while still sitting in his lap.

"I don't know how you can drink blood," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Touché," he said, kissing my neck.

As I finished my meal, Felix and I talked with Esme further, who started to do the dishes. I stood to help Esme earning a warm smile from her. In a way us doing dishes together it reminded me of helping my own mother when I was younger. _I'll have to tell mom soon about us_ I thought.

"I'll be over in a day or two to go shopping with you, Leah," Esme said, smiling at me before flicking her eyes to Felix and back to me, "but I'll call beforehand."

"Sure thing," I said. "I want to go see my mom to explain everything in a couple of days from now, so I can meet you after that."

"That would be lovely," Esme said, giving me a small hug before hugging Felix as well.

I shut the door after her and felt Felix wrap his arms around me from behind. He kissed the back of my head before I turned around in his arms.

"Didn't you get enough of me today?" I asked.

"Never," he said, kissing my lips, lifting me up in his arms, and carrying me to bed.

The next morning, I woke up with a pair of strong, cold arms tightening around me. I breathed in his scent and curled myself around him further.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"I've never slept better," I admitted, looking up at him. "I was pretty worn out after last night."

"Good to know." He smirked at me and I smacked his arm. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Maybe some breakfast first."

"I'll make it for you."

He got up from the bed and pulled on some boxers as I stared at him, in shock at his words

"What?"

"You know how to cook?" I asked dumbly.

"I did live in Italy, and being a vampire gives you a lot of spare time on your hands."

"Okay," I said, "I'll be right out."

He nodded before going out to the kitchen. I stood, went to the dresser, and went through the clothes that Alice had gotten for us. The first drawer I opened had me shaking my head at Alice, but I couldn't help but briefly look through the piles of skimpy underwear, bras, and lingerie. I pulled out a bra and underwear, hoping that Felix wouldn't come in before I dashed to the bathroom to dress, as I wanted them to be a surprise for later on today.

I quickly found some comfortable shorts and a tank top. I gathered my clothes before going into the bathroom, where I showered quickly, brushed my teeth, and dressed before going out to the kitchen. I swallowed hard when I saw Felix. I had a weakness for men who could cook but seeing Felix cooking in nothing but his boxers was almost too much for me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the amazing sight in the kitchen.

"No," Felix said over his shoulder, "I'm nearly finished."

I sat at the table, enjoying the view of my boyfriend cooking and bringing me a plate of amazing-looking food.

"Don't let my brothers know you cook," I said, "or we won't get any time alone together."

He smirked as he sat across from me.

"I think we should go to the main house today," Felix said.

My fork, which had been halfway to my mouth, stopped in mid-air.

"What?"

"We should go up the main house today."

"Why?"

"Your brothers are there," he said. "Jacob talked to me on the phone while you were in the shower, and he thinks you should come over."

I sighed, putting my fork down; I did not want to face my family today, especially Seth. I hoped to God that Jacob had not shared the intimate memories I had let him see by accident yesterday.

"Leah, you need to see them," Felix said, as I covered my face.

"I know," I said, sighing through my fingers. "I just am not ready."

"Jacob said they worked things out with Seth." Felix reassured me.

"If we must."

After I finished my breakfast (which was amazing and better than Esme's cooking), we got ready to go to the main house. We slowly walked there, holding hands, talking about little things, more getting-to-know-you-types-of-questions. The large Cullen house came into view, and I saw Seth and Jacob standing on the porch. Seth had his arms folded across his chest, and Jacob had his hand on Seth's shoulder. Their eyes fell on us and I eyed my brother warily and Seth's face softened slightly. Felix and I walked up to the porch, and Felix squeezed my hand.

"Is it okay if I talk to my sister alone for a moment?" Seth asked in a hard voice, unable to look Felix in the eyes.

I looked at Felix, and he nodded.

"I'll see you inside," Felix said, smiling at me and squeezing my hand again before leaving my side.

I watched Felix as he followed Jacob into the house before I turned to look at Seth, who was leaning his forearms on the railing on the porch railing. I went to stand by Seth and copied his pose.

"Seth we need to talk," I said looking at him.

"I know," he said sighing.

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Seth ran a hand through his hair before looking at me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he said, touching my shoulder. "Is it better?"

"It is," I said. "Good as new."

"Good," he said, looking at my face. "You seem happy."

"I am," I told him, "I'm very happy with him, Seth. I've never felt happier, even when I was with Sam."

Seth shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I just don't want you to have to go through anything else," Seth started to explain. "I mean first you had to deal with Sam, dad's passing, and having to phase. We all got to see how much pain you went through. I just think that _he _will take advantage of the imprint and take off the first chance he gets. I can't see you go through that because he is your imprint. If he left you Leah I know, _I know_ that would kill you."

I started at Seth, feeling shocked. I had never seen him so angry before.

"I could see that happening," I said slowly, thinking about what I wanted to say. "At first, after I ran away from our meeting with the Volturi, I had the same thoughts. After he came to me on his own, I knew that we belonged together. I need him. He's made me feel whole. He needs me, too. He needs me because I genuinely want to be with him, not to use him as some kind of tool like Aro did."

Seth looked over at the trees again, deep in thought. His jaw clenched.

"Please give him a chance," I whispered. "I can't lose you, brother."

"You aren't going to lose me, Leah," he said looking at me. "I think I need some time to think about this, to digest it."

"I understand," I said, looking out at the trees.

"Are you two going to stick around?"

"For a little while," I said, and I placed my hand on his arm, "Thinks are going to work out Seth."

"I hope you are right Lee."

"I am sure, I'll see you inside."

I walked into the house worrying that Seth would never accept my relationship. My worry vanished as my eyes fell on Felix.

**Felix's point of view:**

The last twenty-four hours had been amazing. I had never been so happy or alive. I didn't know how I had lived without her. Being with her physically couldn't even compare to any of the other women I had been with. Maybe it was because I hadn't been in love before or connected with someone so strongly.

I now sat in the middle of the Cullen living room, watching the antics of the family. A week ago, if you had told me I would have been watching the dynamics of this family I would have told you that you were nuts. I looked around the group and coven didn't apply to them; they were a family.

It was interesting to watch Emmett bother his brothers, sister, parents, and niece and how his eyes danced at his teasing. It was captivating to see Alice bother Bella at her lack of trying to dress the way that Alice wanted her. I loved watching Esme dote on her honorary children and cook for the pack. It amazed me that these two groups of creatures that were meant to kill each other were a family.

I watched Jacob and Nessie interact with each other. I knew there were other imprinted couples out there, but it was interesting watching another imprinted couple, and the brother-sister relationship they clearly had. I could see the adoration that Jacob had for Nessie as he played chess with her, as Edward giving Jacob advice. I could see that Edward would have problems when Jacob and Nessie became romantically involved.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Edward said, rolling his eyes at me.

I shook my head at Edward; being around a mind reader would take some time to get used to. I was used to having someone in my mind but only through touch. Edward went back to the game, when Leah came into the room, her eyes falling on me instantly. She made her way to where I was sitting on the couch, trying to learn the rules of American football from Emmett. I tucked her into my side as Alice came to sit next to her.

"Do you need me to get you anymore clothes?" she asked us. "I don't mind going shopping with you, if you want."

"I think we're fine," Leah said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Did you make use of the top drawer yet?" she asked Leah.

I looked at Leah confused.

"We will tonight," Leah said, giving Alice a knowing smile.

"Too much information, Leah," Edward said from behind us.

"Sorry."

I then looked up to see Seth standing off to the side, watching Leah and me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Felix, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Seth asked, nodding toward the porch.

"Sure," I said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be watching through the window," Leah warned Seth.

"I know he's your imprint; you have to hover," Seth said over his shoulder as I followed him outside.

We stopped on the porch, and Seth cleared his throat.

"I want you to promise me you'll take care of her," Seth started, his eyes boring into me.

"I promise Seth," I said. "I have to. I love having someone to take care of. I love being in a relationship where she doesn't try and manipulate our relationship to try and get something out of it. She _wants_ to genuinely be with me."

"Still … it will take me awhile for you to earn my trust."

"I understand," I told him. "I don't blame you for not trusting me, but know that I love your sister."

"You had better love her."

"I do," I promised. "I need her."

"That's what Jacob said," Seth said. "He saw her mind when you hunted yesterday and what you had told her about your past."

We fell into silence. I didn't want to talk to him about my past; I was here to move on.

"So, how did hunting go yesterday?"

"Not as hard as I thought," I told him honestly, "but having Leah helps."

"Thank you for doing it for her."

"I love her," I told him. "I have to change to be with her. I can't lose her."

We heard a sob from inside and looked to see the whole family watching us with various looks of amusement on their faces.

"Well, welcome to the family," said Seth. "They are a nosy bunch."

"I guess so," I said.

My eyes went to Leah's face. Huge tears coming down her cheeks. She moved around the line of vampires and werewolves to come out to me.

"You love me?"

"I do," I said, touching her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me.

I held the woman who had completely changed my life in my arms, feeling completely happy for the first time in my existence.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Seth's point of view:**

I smiled sadly as I watched Leah with Felix. It was clear that she was over the moon about him, even more so than she was with Sam. I was glad to see her so happy. My fear was that the moment she imprinted on him was that, he would break her heart. I had to get away for a moment to clear my head.

I turned and started walking towards the woods. What if he didn't go on the Cullen's vegetarian diet? What if he decided to go back to Italy? What if Felix's presence caused the Volturi make a return visit? What if she found out something from his past that bothered her so much that it caused an end to their relationship? I couldn't see my sister go through the pain that would be caused if any of these things happened.

Leah had been through so much over the last couple of years. She had her heart broken by Sam. When Dad passed away both of us had a hard time dealing with that. Both of us still missed him a lot even though we didn't like thinking about him while we were in wolf form. Sometimes we would think of a happy memory while we were phased but that was always brought the pain of him being gone.

Leah had a hard time with being a wolf too. She was the only female and a difficult time relating to us guys. She also had a front row view of Sam's relationship Emily via his thoughts. I could kill Sam at times for having her to go through that. Leah would become angry since she felt as though those should have been _her _and not our cousin.

I loved Leah more than anything except my parents. I couldn't see her go through more heartbreak. I wanted to make Leah stay away from him, and at the same time I could not. She was happy, even if it was only for a moment. I was glad though that is caused her to forget about Sam.

Jacob had even told me that she was glad the Cullens' return caused us to phase because it led her to Felix. That did give me some small hope that this would work out for them. I knew I needed time to become used to seeing my sister with a guard of the Volturi. I sure hoped that I was wrong about this whole situation, for Leah's sake.

When I got home, I showered before going down stairs. Mom was cooking in the kitchen, and I smiled. I was glad to have Mom. She was my one constant thing in my life. Even after we lost Dad and phased she was strong for Leah and I. She would cook a lot of food for us and understood our crazy hours of patrol. We weren't as lucky as some of the other guys were. Not all of the parents knew about their kid's being a part of a pack.

"Hey Mom," I said.

I stepped up next to her and stole a cookie from the cooling rack.

"Seth, wait till they are cooled down," she scolded me.

"Yes, Mom." I popped the cookie into my mouth.

"Did you see your sister?"

"I did."

"How was she?"

"Good."

"Do you know if she plans on visiting me?"

Mom turned and looked at me hopefully.

"I think so."

"Good," Mom said. "Are you keeping an eye on her?"

"Of course," I said quickly. "We all are."

Mom new Leah had imprinted during the battle, but we decided that Leah needed to explain things to her.

"She is happier now," I told my mom.

"I'm glad," she said looking up at me. "Now we just have to find you a girl."

"Mom, I'm not interested in imprinting," I complained.

"Of course, of course." She smiled and patted my check.

"Love you, Mom." I grabbed another cookie and Mom tried to hit me with a spatula.

"Love you too, dear." She laughed as I ducked away from her.

**Felix's point of view:**

I held Leah close to me as the rest of family went back to their previous activities. She smiled up at me as I brushed away the last leaking tears away from her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth shake his head before heading off towards the woods. Leah must not have noticed her brother's actions; she wrapped her arms around my shoulders drawing me closer to her.

"I love you," she cooed.

"I love you too," I said breathlessly. I wondered if I could get tired of saying it.

"I never thought I could love someone so quickly."

"Me neither," I said. "I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone."

"I know what you mean," she said kissing my lips.

"Leah," I said, "I know you had someone in your past: did you love them?"

She bit her lip in hesitation.

"I thought I did," she said. "He was the first of the pack to phase which happened when we were dating. We were trying to work on our relationship, but then he imprinted on my cousin. I was hurt for a long time because I felt like I wasn't good enough. I had to watch my cousin be the one who was good enough for him."

I ground my teeth at the thought of him hurting her like that.

"Felix," she said putting her hand on my cheek. "That doesn't matter now, I have you."

"I know, but you didn't deserve to be hurt like that."

"No," she agreed, "but that is in my past now. Looking back on our relationship, I doubt we would have made it anyway even without us imprinting on other people. I can't imagine being with him and not with you. "

"Me neither," I said growling at the thought of another man touching her or being intimate with her.

Leah laughed and kissed me before dragging me into the house. We sat on the couch again to watch T.V. Emmett continued to explain the rules of football to me, but I couldn't help but be distracted by Leah in my arms.

"Dude, there was a touchdown and you missed it," Emmett said rolling his eyes at us. "I think you two are worse than me."

"You know her brothers are within hearing distance," Quil shouted from the kitchen.

"Emmett, you and Rose were worse than they are when you two first started, in fact, you still are," Edward said.

Emmett snorted. I kissed her head as we spent the rest of the afternoon with the Cullens and Leah's pack. Around five, we all headed into dining room for dinner even though half of us didn't eat the food that Esme cooked. The whole time the pack ate, I kept my hand on Leah's knee while occasionally running my hand to her thigh.

After she finished eating, she put her arm around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. Her pack gave me weary glances but, after talking with them for awhile, they seemed to be more comfortable about our displays of affection.

"Are you ready to go home?" Leah asked.

The Cullens dispersed to do their own activities, and some of the pack members left to go home or go on patrol.

"Yes," I said, looking at her.

"Alright, just let me go to the restroom and then we'll leave."

"Don't take too long," I said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I won't."

She gave me a peck on my cheek. I watched her walk away hoping that she'd return soon. I felt self conscious being around her family on my own.

"So do you feel like going by the shop tomorrow?" Jacob asked, sitting down next to me.

"The shop?"

"Yeah, I'm starting up a car repair shop, and you are welcome to come by," Jacob said. "Tell you what, I'll pick you tomorrow since Leah is going to patrol."

"Sure." I found myself agreeing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob said. he turned to Nessie who was asking him to play a game with him.

The others trickled out so that Esme and I were left alone in the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming over today," she said, coming to sit next to me.

"Thank you for having us," I told her.

"Anytime, dear."

She smiled at me warmly and placed her hand on top of mine. I turned my hand over in hers, and she squeezed mine gently. Looking up at her face, and for the first time I knew what it felt like to have a mother. My memories of my own mother were blurry, but I was filled with images of her looking a lot like Esme. I held her hand feeling like a little boy. I shook my head as I thought of how I was once a member of the Volturi, and now I was being changed by women in my life. Esme gave my hand another squeeze just as Leah came back into the room. We said our final goodbyes before going back home.

**Leah's point of view:**

My heart swelled as I held Felix's hand while we walked home, once again we shared little details about our lives. I wanted to know everything about him, and it seemed he felt the same. I looked at Felix who caught my stare. He grinned at me and put his arm around my waist, grinning back I copied his action.

"I like your family," he said.

"They are your family now too," I said, looking at him. "I think Esme likes having someone else to take care of."

"I don't deserve it."

I stopped walking, turning to him before I put my hands on his chest.

"Felix, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met," I said, tears filling my eyes at how intense my feelings were. "You deserve to be happy and let us take care of you."

"I just keep thinking of my past, Leah," he said gradually. "With everything I've done … I don't know how I could have you or your family in my life."

"Because you have made me feel so loved Felix," I said, the tears spilling over. "I just can't imagine living without you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Don't you see how much I want you and need you?"

He pulled me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his large shoulders and buried my head on this chest and cried for his pain and uncertainties. I could feel his shoulder shaking, and I knew he was crying tearlessly.

"I need you so much it hurts," I said, not caring if it sounded too vulnerable.

"I need you too, love," he said, straightening up to look at me and placing his hand on my cheek. "You have no idea."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said quietly.

"Take me home, Felix," I said.

"Gladly," he said lifting me up by my waist, and I wrapped my legs around him.

We quickly got home, and he set me down by the bed. While keeping my eyes on him the whole time, I peeled off my clothes. His eyes grew dark with lust at the sight of the panties and bra I had chosen.

"Is this Alice's doing?" His voice was deep and husky.

"Yes," I said, I smiled wickedly at him.

"I'll have to thank her."

He pushed me back on the bed as his lips found mine.

The next morning, I woke early feeling tired from the little sleep I had gotten but that didn't bother me. I was used to getting little sleep from the constant patrols I had to run prior to the Volturi's visit. I felt Felix pull me closer to him, and I grinned into his side. I lifted myself up and leaned on my elbow to look at his face. It seemed calm and his eyes were closed.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning?" he asked me and cracking his eye open at me.

"No."

I leaned down and kissed him chastely.

"Mmm," he said. "I'm glad you are awake."

"Me too," I murmured against his lips.

We kissed for several moments before I pulled away.

"Jacob asked me to run a patrol this morning," I said.

"I know," he said sighing.

"Will you be ok while I'm gone," I asked.

"Jacob asked me to come by the shop."

"He did?"

I sat up not bothering to cover myself up.

"Yes," he said. "I think they want to show you they are trying with our relationship."

"Oh good."

I smiled as he leaned up and kissed my neck.

"I love you." His voice tickled my neck.

"I love you too," I replied.

I kissed his head and rested my cheek against it. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am going to miss you," he said.

My arms tightened around him. This would be the first time we would be apart since the imprint happened. We had yet to leave each other but I felt an ache in my chest already. Would he be all right without me? Would he be able to stay on his new diet? What happened if he _did _go off of it? What if tension grew at work causing a fit between Felix and my pack brothers?

"Leah?"

I looked at him as he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I … Are you sure you're ready to …"

I trailed off not wanting to offend him.

"Baby, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," he said in a soothing voice.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Felix's hand came up to touch my cheek.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I do."

"Good.

He kissed me and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest and just let him hold me. I sighed when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm guessing that is Jacob." I sighed, looking up at Felix, I pouted causing him to chuckle.

"It will only be a few hours."

"True, but still."

"Leah?"Jacob's voice called out from the living room.

"We'll be right out," Felix called back.

Felix gave me one more kiss before we both got up. He dressed simple while I put on a tank top and shorts. He gave me a quick kiss before heading out with Jacob. I watched the two as they entered Jacob's new truck. He gave me a wink as they drove off which cause me to smile.

**From Felix's point of view:**

I let my head rest against the back of the seat as Jacob and I rode towards the shop. I wished I could spend all of my time with Leah, but I knew that wasn't realistic. I missed her so much, and I wondered how I had lived without her for so long. I hoped I would do well working in the shop. Demetri and I had also worked on building cars in our spare time. The cars usually came from those we hunted.

I wasn't worried about my skills in the shop but with how I would work with the pack. I knew that they were coming around, but I was worried about Seth since he was her brother in blood.

"Is Seth coming around?" I asked, glancing at Jacob.

"A little," Jacob said. "He did see how happy you made her yesterday, but I know he still has his doubts."

I folded my arms across my chest sighing.

"He _is_ coming around though," Jacob said. "Don't worry."

We pulled into the parking spaces behind a large garage.

"When did you open the garage?"

Jacob and I stepped out of the truck and walked towards the garage.

"Carlisle bought it for me right after Nessie was born. We both wanted me to be able to support myself and, when the time comes, Nessie too," Jacob said. "I haven't been able to work here as much as I wanted to lately, but now I hope we can start things up again."

"Carlisle is very generous."

"He is," Jacob agreed.

We walked into the shop where all of Leah's pack except Embry was, along with two other men who I hadn't met. By their smell, I could tell they were werewolves. Quil and the two men were working on two cars in the shop. Seth saw me and went into the front room where, I assumed, interactions with customers took place. My heart sank at Seth's actions. I had hoped that I would be approach him today, but it didn't seem like that would be possible.

"Hey, don't worry about it, man," Quil said, by my shoulder. "He just needs time."

"I hope you are right."

The air was thick for a moment as the guys returned to work.

"Oh good, we have some customers," Jacob said trying to break the air.

"Don't get so excited boss," one of the men I didn't know said. "These are Brady and my mom's cars here for an oil change."

"I guess it's better than nobody," Jacob said sighing. "Boys, this is Felix, Felix this is Brady and Collin."

Each of them nodded at me, and I couldn't help but notice them share a glance with each other. The day was slow, and we only had a few cars to work on. I ended up helping Jacob brainstorm some ideas on advertising. I somehow got along with the pack better -with the exception of Seth- than I thought I would. Luckily, knowing about cars seemed to help a lot and we ended up discussing the differences of American and foreign cars.

I was very surprised by being around humans that came into the shop. In a way, it was easy because I had spent time around humans while in Italy. At the same time, I was surprised that I could stop myself the few times when a human came in that smelled appetizing. Before, I wouldn't have hesitated by drinking their blood but those thoughts disgusted me. I also knew drinking blood would cause a strain on my relationship with Leah and derail any progress I had made with Seth.

Around noon, Esme brought over one of the cars to be worked on along with several batches of cookies that were instantly gone. Throughout the day, we had a few people come in to get their cars worked on, and the rest of the boys felt hopeful that business would pick up soon. In the afternoon, Collin showed me how to use the computer, something that was new to me. A woman came in while we were up front who tried flirting with me, but I ignored her advances while Collin smirked.

"So have you been working here long?" she asked me.

She took a piece of her long, bleached blonde hair and twisted it around her finger.

"Today is my first day," I admitted.

"I'm glad you are here," she said, grinning at me and leaning forward, trying to show off her cleavage. "Maybe when you are done we can get a cup of coffee."

"I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend," I said quickly.

"Well let me know if you change your mind."

She winked at me before leaving the shop.

"Good thing Leah wasn't here," Colin said. "She would have torn her to pieces."

I rolled my eyes at Colin's comment and folded my arms across my chest as I leaned against the counter.

"Are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" Colin asked. "It's for the pack and their imprints."

"I'm not sure," I said looking at Colin. "It's up to Leah."

"It would be cool if you came."

"Even though I'm a vampire," I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, "we can't hurt you anyway since you are an imprint, well unless you hurt Leah though."

"Of course," I said, smiling at Colin.

My head snapped to the door as I caught Leah's scent and saw her walking up to the shop.

"Speak of the devil," Colin said, slapping me on the shoulder before going in the back just as she opened the door.

I smiled at Leah as my eyes met hers, and she made her way over to me. She reached for me, and I wound my arms around her.

"How was your day?" she asked me, putting her hands on my chest and up over my shoulders.

"Good," I said, giving her a peck on her lips.

"You didn't have any problems with blood did you?"

"Were you worried?" I quirked an eye brow at her.

"Maybe a little," she said honestly.

"No there weren't any problems," I said.

I leaned down to kiss her again stopping when the door opened. Leah and I stepped apart from each other as the bleached blonde came back in.

"Oh," she said, her eyes running shrewdly over Leah. "I didn't know you were busy, I thought I'd give you my number in case you changed your mind."

"Sorry; he's not interested," Leah said, her eyes narrowing at the girl.

"That's up to him don't you think?" replied tartly.

"From what I gathered, he already told you about me and told you no," Leah said. "Don't make me show you that he isn't interested in you."

The girl's eyes widened at Leah's words and then gave her a dirty look before fleeing the shop. My eyes scanned over Leah as she looked angrily at the girl while she drove away in her car. My hands found her hips, and Leah turned to me all of her anger melting away.

"You know you are sexy when you are mad," I murmured in her ear before kissing her neck.

"No kissing my sister in the shop." I heard Quil yell through the door leading into the shop.

We looked to see the pack watching us.

"Oh good grief," Leah said, shaking her head at them as Jacob came into the front of the shop.

"Hey Lee, how was patrolling?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing to report boss."

"Did your shoulder bother you?" he asked.

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

"Good," he said. "I know Colin already invited you, but we are having a bonfire tonight, and we'd like you to come. It will just be the pack and imprints."

"Is the other pack all right with this?" Leah asked.

"Didn't really tell them you were coming," Jacob said.

"What about Sam?" Leah asked.

"He's like Seth, he feels hesitant about everything," Jacob replied. Leah growled deep in her throat and Jacob held up his hands. "After everything you went through, he owes it to you to be opened-minded about this."

"If you are sure about me being there," I said. "I don't want to start any more problems."

"I'm sure."

"Thank you, Jacob," Leah said smiling at him.

"No problem," Jacob replied. "We'll see you two at seven then."

**Leah's point of view:**

I leaned against Felix's side as we drove to first beach to be with my pack and their imprints. I was glad that Felix was doing so well with the pack, especially after the bump even with the bumps we had with Seth. Felix parked the car and I stopped him from opening the door and kissed him passionately. I had patrolled all day, showered, and gotten ready for the bonfire when we got home so that didn't leave us much time alone together.

"Baby, we have to stop," Felix said.

He groaned loudly as I kissed his neck.

"Why?" I said looking up at him.

"Because I am not having sex with you in the car while your brothers are so close," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a big, bad, tough vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, but they'll kill me if they catch us," he said smirking at me.

"I guess you are right," I said huffing.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Felix told me giving me one last kiss before getting out of the car.

We walked over to the bonfire where I tensed up as I noticed some of Sam's pack giving us dirty looks. Jacob and Nessie came over and invited us to sit with them. I was afraid that the other pack would start something with Felix and but I was glad that they didn't.

As we sat and talked, Claire came running over to give me a hug.

"Aunt Leah!" she said, her arms going around my neck.

"Hey there, Claire Bear," I said.

"Aunt Leah, this in my first bonfire," she said excitedly. "My Quil said I am his special guest!"

"I know you are," I said grinning at the girl.

"He said you would have a special guest too," she said looking over at Felix.

"This is my boyfriend, Felix," I said smiling at Felix.

"He is very handsome," she whispered in my ear, but I knew that Felix heard her anyway.

"He is," I agreed.

"You know who I think is handsome?" Claire whispered into my ear

"Who?" I said, knowing who her answer would be.

"Quil."

"He is too," I said, smiling down at the little girl. "You should ask him to dance."

"I never have before," the girl said her eyes going large and round, "I'm nervous."

"Quil can show you how to dance," I assured her.

"Thank you, Aunt Leah," she said giving me a huge hug before surprising us all by giving Felix a hug too. "It was nice meeting you. Uncle Felix."

I grinned at the sight of Felix hugging the girl. We watched as the three, nearly four, year old went over to Quil and asked him to dance. He led her over to the area where other imprint couples were dancing. All of who smiled at Claire and Quil as he picked the small girl up.

"So you think I'm handsome," Felix said, moving beside me.

"Maybe," I said, as he put his arm around me.

"Maybe I think you are good looking too," he said, leaning against his side.

I kissed his cheek before going to get some food before it was gone. The rest of the night went smoothly, and no one seemed to be bothered when I moved to sit between Felix's legs.

"Tonight wasn't so bad," Felix murmured in my ear.

"Were you worried?" I asked.

"A little," he said. "I wasn't sure how the other pack would react."

"I'm sure the guys talked to them," I told him, turning my head to give Felix a kiss.

I turned to see Emily quietly talking to Sam who was frowning. She placed her hand on his arm as she talked to him before Sam shook his head and stormed off. I had a feeling his abrupt departure had to do with me.

"I'll be right back," I said to Felix.

I could feel Felix watching me as I followed Sam. I found Sam standing down the beach with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I'm just fine," he said curtly.

"Sure," I said sarcastically which seemed to be set him off.

"I have no idea why you brought him here tonight, Lee," Sam said. "You have no business bringing him here."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no business bringing him here."

"Felix is my imprint," I said through clenched teeth. "I don't need your permission to bring my imprint here when Jacob invited us."

"He's a leech," Sam said loudly.

"He's also my imprint," I yelled loudly. "It doesn't matter if he is a vampire. I love him."

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let you two come here," Sam said. "It's bad for the tribe."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It's good for the tribe. It shows them that there are vampires out there than can be trusted. I thought that's what you wanted for us."

"What I want is you to stop thinking you have imprinted on someone who is just here for sex and will leave you soon," he said his eyes narrowing.

I heard growling behind me, and I saw a quick movement to my right. My eyes widened when I realized that Felix was going after Sam. I stood frozen but was glad that my pack had enough sense to stop Felix and Sam from killing each other. I quickly snapped out of it as I saw Felix struggling against Quil, Seth, and Embry. I made my way to stand in front of Felix, and I placed my hands on his face.

"Baby, I'm okay," I said quietly. "Please stop. Let me take you home."

Felix breathed deeply giving Sam a dirty look before looking at my face again. I could see him start to calm down, so Quil, Seth, and Embry loosened their hold on Felix.

"Let's go home, sweetheart."

I kept my eyes locked on his before he nodded slowly as I put my arms around him and we walked to the car. I could hear loud voices behind us while we got into the car. I put my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks. "I shouldn't have gotten upset like that."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm mad too. Thank you for trying to defend me."

"You are my girl," he said leaning his head against the back of his seat. "I have to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Leah you don't understand," he said, looking at me.

"What don't I understand?"

"I just need to feel like I can help you. I need to protect you. I can't let anything bad happen to you."

"I understand. I feel the same way about you."

He leaned his head against the seat again and looked out over the beach. I put my head on his shoulder while Felix started the car. We headed home, and I felt glad to be as far away from Sam as possible.

"I know we hunted yesterday, but could we do a quick trip tonight?" he asked me.

"Sure."

After pulling into the drive way, I phased and ran with Felix. I felt horrible for what Sam had done to Felix. Didn't he trust my brothers and me? I felt Quil, Jacob, and Embry phase as these question ran through my mind.

_Hey what happened after we left _I asked as I watched Felix take down a deer.

I saw images of Jared, Paul, and Colin holding Sam back away from us. I could see Sam's hurt expression as I talked to Felix and calmed him down. I then saw Emily come over and talk to Sam. He took several deep calming breaths before turning away from us and going farther down the beach while an angry Emily went after him.

_I've never seen Emily so mad _Quil commented.

_Serves him right _I thought shaking my head.

_I thought he would be more opened-minded after we talked with him _Embry thought.

_You talked with him Embry? I'm touched _I thought.

_Yeah, I can see that you and the leech are in love _he thought back with a grin.

It was silent for a few moments, the guys hated the touchy-feely moments. Felix finished his meal, and we started back home. I then thought of Sam coming after us.

_He wouldn't do that especially since you are technically on Cullen territory _Jacob thought.

_I hope you are right _I thought I pushed myself faster to keep up with Felix.

_We'll keep an eye on it, don't worry, Leah _Quil said.

_Thanks, guys _I thought before phasing.

I didn't bother to put on any clothes as I went into the house. I felt sore and tired after patrolling, and could use a bath. I ran the bath water as hot as it would go, and I went into the bedroom to get my nightgown. When I went back into the bathroom, Felix was waiting in the tub for me.

"I didn't know I ordered a bath for two," I said smirking at him.

"I could use your company," he said, and I could see the sadness in his eyes that made my heart ache.

"Here move forward," I said touching his shoulder.

He moved forward, and I sat behind him. He leaned back to rest his head on my shoulder.

"Aren't we supposed to be sitting the other way around?"

"We could be," I said. "It's my turn to hold you."

"You're too good to me."

I ran my fingers up and down his arms and I kissed his shoulder.

"I have reason to be."

"Why is it every time I start to think that I am worthy of you someone has to come along and bring up my doubts again?" His voice was full of anguish.

"Because they are narrow minded idiots," I said, through gritted teeth. "Trust me, if you weren't worth my time I wouldn't have imprinted on you."

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you'd be with me if we hadn't imprinted?"

I situated myself around so that I straddled him.

"I honestly don't know," I said, "I … I think that it would have taken us longer to get together, but I think I would have fallen in love with you even if it we didn't have magic helping us."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his large fingers flexed on my hips.

"I am," I said my hands caressing his cheeks.

"Even though your family is against us?"

"Yes," I told him. "Even then. Look at how my pack fits in with the Cullens. We shouldn't be a family with them but that is how it is. Even Jacob imprinted on a vampire too even if she is only half."

"That is true," he said. "I just feel so unsure. I've never had people care about me before and now I find myself with a family and a woman who loves me."

"You had better get used to it, dear."

I leaned into to give him a long, deep kiss.

"I love you so much," I murmured against his lips.

"I love you too."

The next morning, I once again felt myself awaken in Felix's arms. I sighed contently as his fingers danced over my skin.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Let's stay a little longer," I said when he started to move away.

"If you say so, babe," he said, and I felt him kiss my head.

I smiled as I started kissing him across his chest. I giggled as I heard him make a deep moan in his throat, and I moved to kiss his mouth. I groaned when I heard a knock at the door.

"Ignore them and they'll go away," I murmured against his lips.

"It's Sam and Emily, and I'm sure he'd kill me if he knew what we were doing," he said smirking at me.

"You owe me," I said getting up.

I threw on one of his shirts which was huge on me and a pair of jeans.

"Not sure you'd be wearing that shirt of mine," he said eyeing me. "Not that you don't look hot in my stuff."

"Oh don't worry," I said, smirking at Felix, "I don't mind sending Sam a message."

"If you are sure," he said rolling his eyes.

I walked to the living area and opened the door and leaned against the frame while giving Sam a dirty look.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold tone.

"I wanted to … I wanted to … " Sam said started.

"Yes?"

"This is ridiculous," Sam said looking at Emily. "We should just go home."

Sam started to turn away while Emily's eyes narrowed at him.

"No now," Emily said firmly, "or you'll be sleeping outside for another week."

My eyebrows rose as Sam froze and turned around to face us unwillingly as if he was under an alpha command.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted last night," he said looking between Felix and I. "I should have given you two a chance. I know your pack has for you."  
>"And?" Emily urged.<p>

"We want to invite you to dinner tomorrow night," Sam said.

He looked so helpless by Emily's orders it made me want to laugh.

"Why would you want to do that?" Felix asked.

I could hear a rumbling coming from Felix's chest.

"Because you're with Leah," Emily said as if it wasn't a big deal, "and that makes you family. It would also be a good time for you boys to get to know each other."

I ignored the rumbling coming from Sam now as well, and I hugged Emily. I never felt so grateful to have her in my life as I did now.

"Thank you, Emily," I said into her ear.

"You're welcome," she replied.

I smiled at Sam and Emily as I pulled away from her.

"We would be happy to join you," I said.

Sam and Emily left after we got details about the dinner. I felt hopeful that this would help Sam come to terms with Felix and me.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Leah's point of view:**

I took a deep breath as I pulled into my mother's driveway. I felt extremely nervous, which never happened when I talked with Mom about the men I dated. When I was with Sam, I usually shared tell her every detail about our dates, and we didn't have any issue discussing my physical relationship with him, either. She would be unhappy with the news of my imprinting on a vampire, though. I could picture the scowl on her face when I told her about him. She would be unhappy that I was happy with a vampire. Would she say how disappointed my father would be in me?

I took a deep breath, thinking of how much had changed within the past week. Ever since I had met and imprinted on Felix. I was happy now, and hopefully, she would sense this.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered.

I walked into the house. The scent of my favorite cookies hit me as soon as I stepped in.

"Mom?" I asked.

"In the kitchen," she called back.

I walked into Mom's modest kitchen, where she was bent over the stove, pulling cookies out of it.

"Oh good, I got here before the boys," I said cheerfully.

"Yes," Mom said, keeping her back to me as she placed the cookies on a cooling rack. "So how have things been since your near fight?"

_Oh good, she doesn't know yet._ I felt grateful that Seth hadn't told her about Felix and me. It was my job to fill her in on my new relationship.

"Mom, I have something to tell you," I said nervously.

From the tone of my voice Mom to turn and look at me up and down.

"So you came to tell me why I haven't seen you since the battle?" she asked. She examined me more closely "You look different. You look happy."

"I am, Mom … I've imprinted."

"Oh dear, I'm happy for you," she said. "You really do look happy."

"I really am," I said thinking of Felix. A big smile crossed my face.

"So who is this boy?" she asked. Mom knew that I had hoped to imprint so I could move on from my feelings for Sam. "Is he Quileute, do I know his parents, and when do I get to meet him?"

"Mom, you had better sit down."

She sat down, and I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Leah, you're starting to worry me," she said. "It's not like he's a vampire or anything."

I looked at my mother and felt the blood drain away from my face.

"Leah, please tell me I am wrong," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered back.

I watched her stand on shaky legs and move to the oven. She started putting the cookies on the cooling rack. I knew that she needed time to process what I just told her, so I waited patiently.

After she finished, she put her palms on the counter, and looked out the window. I got up cautiously and moved next to her.

"Mom?" I ventured. "Please say something."

She was silent so I put my hand on her shoulder which caused her to face me.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry?" She looked surprised.

"Because I imprinted on a vampire," I whispered.

"I'm not angry, sweetie," she said soothingly. "This is just hard to digest."

"Are you sure you aren't angry?" I asked, searching her eyes.

"I'm sure," she said, and gave me a gentle smile. "I always thought that Seth would be the one to imprint on the vampire."

I threw my head back and laughed at that comment. Mom _would_ think something like that.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"Would tomorrow night be alright?"

"I'd like that," she said. "So where is he now?"

"He's working with the pack in the shop."

"How did your brother react?"

"He decided to become the protective brother on me now that I've imprinted," I said, rolling my eyes.

"He's just trying to look after you," Mom said, putting her hand on my cheek. "So where are you staying?"

"In a house that belongs to the Cullens."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would be staying in a house of theirs."

"Neither did I," I admitted. "That's the nice thing about imprinting: it changes things in a good way."

"Are you being safe?"

"Mom," I said, sighing. "I can't get pregnant, and we won't be sleeping with anyone else, so we don't have to worry about protection."

"I guess so." She looked skeptical.

I could tell by the look on her face that she was upset that I couldn't give her grandkids. There was always, Seth though.

**Seth's point of view:**

I sighed as I watched Felix leave. It had been his second day at the shop, and I watched him closely. I had to do it for my sister. He worked hard and seemed to enjoy working with cars. I ran my fingers through my hair. I had to admit, Felix wasn't a bad guy. I still had my reservations and the 'what ifs' running through my mind, though. What if he ended up using her? What if he left for Italy? What if he broke her heart? I knew she would be crushed if any of those things happened.

I just didn't know if I was willing to accept it yet, but I could see myself accepting their relationship someday.

My head snapped to the front of the shop as I heard my name. I could see Sam talking with Jacob, who was looking over his shoulder at me. Jacob gestured to me to join them. I stood, wiped my hand off on a rag, and walked to the front.

Jacob said something to Sam in a low voice before he squeezed Sam on the shoulder. As Jacob passed me to go into the shop he gave me a smile. I leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"I'm guessing this visit's not about your car?" I said.

"Emily is having Leah and Felix over for dinner tonight," Sam said, as if that explained everything.

"Okay," I said. "And"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath.

"I guess … I guess I wanted to see what you thought of him."

I blinked in surprise. I didn't expect Sam to seek me out and ask me this.

"Why?"

"Well … because I have to know that this is what is best for Leah."

"Is this really about her, Sam?"

"Of course it is." He sounded surprised and defensive.

"Are you sure you're not asking because of what happened between the two of you?"

"What?"

"Is this really about the tribe, or does this have to do with the whole imprinting fiasco?"

"I love Emily," he said in a low, firm voice.

"I know you do," I said, just as low. "But are you really only worried about the tribe?"

Sam was silent, and he looked like he was deciding what to say.

"I love Emily," he repeated. "I still care for Leah, in a way. I want her to be happy, but I don't trust him to make her happy."

"Did you not see how happy she was last night?" I asked Sam, my eyes narrowing.

"Of course …"

"Then how could you say those things to her?"

"What?"

"Then how could you say those things to her?" I repeated, my voice dangerous.

"Seth, I didn't mean …"

"Oh, of course you didn't," I said venomously. "I love my sister. After all of the things I had to watch her go through because of _you, _I'm willing to give him a chance. He makes her happy, happier than she was with you, in fact. If you 'care' about my sister, you'll let her be with him and not interfere. You owe her that much."

I didn't wait for him to reply, and I turned to stomp back into the shop. Ignoring Jacob calling after me, I made my way to car. I didn't drive off, but needing a moment to calm down. I was angry. _He _had hurt my sister. I had to watch Leah's heart break. I had to listen her cry for him when she thought no one could hear her. I had to feel all of the sorrow she felt for _him._ He was acting as if he had a right to interfere with her life, now that she had someone new.

I jumped as the passenger door opened and Jacob sat down beside me.

"You alright, man?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I crossed my arms.

"I heard what Sam said."

"I can't believe he would try to end things with them after what he put her through." My voice sounded rash.

"He just needs time like you did, Seth."

"I hope so."

We were silent for awhile, lost in thought.

I broke the silence first. "Thanks, Jake."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you back in the shop," Jacob said.

"Sure thing, boss." I gave him a smile before he got out of the car.

I stared out of the car window not really looking at anything. I sighed, getting out of the car and hoping for my sister's sake that Sam would accept their relationship.

**Leah's point of view:**

Mom and I talked for an hour before I left to meet Esme to buy things for the house. I met her in a large furniture store.

"How did meeting with your mother go?" Esme asked as I accepted a hug from her.

"It went well."

"Good," she said, giving me her warm, motherly smile. "So, I made a list of things I thought we could get."

We walked into the store as she discussed the list she had made.

"Esme, we only need a few things," I said. "We don't want you to put too much effort into buying these things for us."

"Leah," Esme said, stopping to give me a stern look. "You and Felix are like my children, and I want to take care of you."

I stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Esme, I want to apologize to again for how I treated you and your family in the past," I said, feeling touched by her words. "You didn't deserve it. I was so blinded by my hatred that I couldn't see your goodness."

"You're forgiven, dear," she said, putting her hand on mine.

We walked through the store, and I was surprised that she could find things that were to my taste. I felt like these things would make out small house a home. Conversation flowed easily as we shopped. It reminded me of the ones I often had with my own mother. Esme, despite my protests, paid for the things we found.

"It's lucky I brought the truck," she said as we loaded our things into the back.

"It is," I agreed.

I looked at Esme's face. She seemed happy that she could help take care of us. I felt a pang of jealously, wishing I could care for someone like she did her adopted children. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had Felix in my life now. In our own way, we were taking care of each other and helping each other with the demons we each had faced. I smiled at the thought.

"I'll meet you at the house?" Esme asked, breaking my train of thought.

I nodded as I hoped in the car. I hoped that Felix would be there, as I missed him terribly. We made our way to the house. I could feel the pull I had towards Felix leading me towards the house, our house. I smiled as I pulled into the drive, where Felix was waiting for me on the porch. I jumped out and made my way quickly to him. He picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me deeply.

"Someone is happy," I said breathlessly, smiling at him when we broke apart.

"I am," he said. "My girl is back."

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line, but couldn't help but feel pleased. I gazed into his eyes, and I realized that they had turned from their normal dark red color to an orange-red color.

"Your eyes have changed color," I said in awe. I brought my fingers to rub the skin below his eyes.

"They have," Felix said, looking proud. "I'm actually enjoying my diet."

"I'm relieved," I said. "I'm sure that helps you out a lot."

"It really does," he said. "But having you helps out the most."

We heard a car door slam, and we looked at Esme sheepishly and stepped away from each other as if we had been caught doing something wrong.

"Hello, Felix," she said, coming to the porch.

The two hugged, and I smiled at the sight. Felix needed Esme, too, and I could see the mother-son-connection the two already shared. It was nice to know that Felix had other people that cared about him. He deserved it.

"How much did you two buy?" Felix asked as he eyed the back of the truck.

"Oh, just a few things to make you feel at home," Esme said smiling at him.

"Esme," Felix said, looking uncomfortable. "I will pay you back …"

"No, Felix," she said softly. "No, sweetie."

"But why?" he asked. "I don't want charity."

I could tell that what he said hurt Esme.

"It's not charity," she said, putting her hands on his large arms. "I want to take care of you, my son."

"I don't deserve it."

"You do," she said, moving her hand to his cheek. "It's a mother's instinct, trust me."

He hugged her; Esme looked tiny in his arms.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Mom."

"You're welcome," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

We unloaded the things we bought, storing most of them in spare room to keep until after we painted the house. After an hour of moving things, Esme left so we could get ready for dinner.

"You know I wouldn't mind being late," Felix said. He came up behind me, ran his hands up and down my sides, and kissed my neck.

"Mmm, Felix," I said, loving that we couldn't get enough of each other. I turned in his arms to kiss him. "We can't…be late…what would…they think?"

"I don't care," he growled at me, and we moved to our bedroom.

We ended up showing up to Emily and Sam's twenty minutes late. Emily had a huge smile on her face as I handed her a pie that Felix had made (not that he would take credit for it). I went into the kitchen to help Emily to finish making dinner, but I knew we would talk. I glanced at Felix and Sam, who were sitting at other ends of the living area and glaring at each other.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave those two alone?" I asked once we were in the kitchen.

"Yes," she said in a loud voice. "He knows not to do anything or he can sleep outside for another week."

"It's amazing that you can bring down the Alpha so quickly."  
>"It's something to do with being his imprint," she said, smiling.<p>

"Are you really making him sleep outside?" I whispered, even though I knew they could hear me.

"Yes," she said. "I may change my mind, though, if he behaves himself tonight."

"Man, you are tough," I said. "I couldn't make Felix do that even though he doesn't sleep."

"No imprint can at the stage you two are at," Emily said.

"True," I said, smiling. I heard growling from Sam in the living room.

Sam then came into the kitchen and grabbed the stack of plates.

"Do we really need four plates?" Sam asked as he placed them on the table.

"Yes," Emily said, giving him a pointed look.

"It's not like he's going to eat," Sam said under his breath just as Felix came into the doorway.

"I am here for when she eats, and she is there for me when I need to feed," Felix said as he leaned against frame of the kitchen's entrance.

Sam glared at him, and Felix winked at me. We sat the table before eating. Both of the men were quiet, but Emily and I talked the whole time. I felt glad that I had her back in my life now. We had been like sisters before Sam imprinted, and I felt like we picked up where we had left off. Throughout dinner I noticed Sam slowly relax. I didn't know if it was the time around Felix that was helping or if it was the number of beers he drank.

After dinner I found myself helping Emily wash dishes. Sam and Felix went into the living room at our insinstence.

"So, Sam and I are moving up the wedding to a month from now," she said casually. I could tell that she had wanted to tell me this all night.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, and the plate I was washing almost slipped out of my hand, but I caught it.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm about two months," she said, nodding. "I want to get married before I start showing."

I looked at Emily, and she was beaming.

"Oh, Emily," I said throwing my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

We broke apart, brushing our tears away.

"I'm going to be an aunt," I said, beaming.

"You are," she said, "and you have to help me find baby things."

"I will, Emily," I promised, picking up the dish again.

"I've missed this," she said. "I love the boys, but I miss spending time with a girl."

"I do, too," I admitted.

"I think you have it worse, since you have to share your thoughts with them," Emily said.

"At first it was," I admitted, "but they are my brothers now. I don't think they like it when they see Felix and I together."

"So," she asked. "What is it like being with Felix?"

"Are you thinking of going over to vampires?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No way," she said, shaking her hand. "I am happy with my man. He knows what I like."

"I feel the same," I said, bumping my hip with hers.

We giggled as we talked about our men and finished up the dishes.

**Felix's point of view:**

Leah and Emily ushered us into the living room, where I had to be alone with Sam again. As if it wasn't awkward enough. I let my thoughts wonder, and I hoped we could go home soon. I sighed as I watched Sam stock off towards another room. I had hoped that we would be able to talk and at least become friendly with each other. Emily was important to Leah, and I gathered that we would be spending a lot of time with the Uleys.

I stood, deciding that I had to talk to him, for Leah's sake. I found him in the garage, working on a motorcycle. His jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything.

"Sam, we should talk," I said.

"Why?" His voice was harsh.

"Because, whether you like it or not, I am a part of your life now. After everything you put her through, we deserve your support."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, and looked up at me. "I want to support her and for her to be happy. After everything, she deserves that. I'm not sure you're the person to make her happy."

"How do you know?"

"I just … I just can't help but think you won't be good for her."

"Well, I seem to make her happy. You'll have to trust me with her."

"If you hurt her, I'll never forgive myself."

"Does this really have to do with her happiness?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes … and no," he said. "I've been feeling so _guilty _because I still care for Leah, even though I'm not in love with her anymore."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say to him. I thought for a long moment.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I feel like I make her happy, and she makes me so happy. I can't tell you how long I've waited for her. Don't feel guilty anymore, because I am the right man for her."

"I guess that is all I can ask," he said and ran a hand through his hair.

A silence fell over us. My eyes ran over the garage. I noticed several bikes that he was working on. They looked at various stages of completion.

"Have you worked on all of the bikes?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a hobby. When I have time, I come here and work on them. I used to want to run my own shop, but I doubt I would be able to get it up and running now."

"They look good," I said, and I ran my hand over one of the bikes.

"Thanks," he said, eyeing me wearily.

"Do you need help on that one?"

He nodded, and we started working together. Every so often we would make comments about the bike. As we worked, an idea blossomed in my mind.

**Leah's point of view:**

Emily and I walked back to the living room which we found empty.

"Um, where did they go?" she asked looking worried. "Should we call the guys? I don't want our men murdering each other."

"Follow me," I said, grabbing her wrist and going after my pull to Felix.

We found the guys in the garage, working on one of Sam's bikes. My mouth dropped open as I watched the two. An hour ago they had been ready to kill each other but now they were working on a motorcycle together. Felix looked up at me and smiled, causing my stomach to flip-flop.

"What are you two doing out here?" Emily asked.

"We wanted to give you two girls time to talk," Sam replied, not taking his eyes off of her. "You told her about you being …"

"Yes," she said.

Sam stood and went to stand by Emily and placed his hand on her stomach. Something happened in that moment that made me feel horrible. I felt jealous. It wasn't the same kind of jealousy that I had before I imprinted. I was jealous that she could give her imprint children when I couldn't. I quickly contained the feeling and smiled at my cousin and best friend. Soon after coming across the guys, Felix and I got ready to leave.

"Thank you for dinner," I said, hugging Emily.

"Thank you for coming over," Emily said. hugging me tightly.

Sam nodded at Felix as a goodbye. I smiled weakly at Sam, then took Felix's hand as we walked out of the home.

On our way home, I put my head on Felix's should and tried to act like nothing was bothering me, but inside I felt depressed. The one thing I thought I would get when I finally imprinted was children. I could stop phasing and begin my cycle again. Since I had phased, I had my period maybe a couple of times a year, and I knew that trying to get pregnant would be nearly impossible. I put my hand on my stomach and I quickly moved it away, knowing that if I kept it there I would start to cry. I didn't want to worry Felix.

That night, while I snuggled into Felix's chest, I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of children ran through my mind, and I could feel myself breaking down. I thought I had accepted my fate for not being have children, at least for awhile, but now an unbearable weight settled on me.

"I'm going to go the bathroom," I whispered to him before breaking out of his hold.

"Come back soon, love," he said in his deep voice.

I closed the door to the bathroom before slumping against it. and I brought my knees to my chest. I let the sobs rack through me ass I held my middle, where Felix's babies would never grow. I heard Felix shouting through to door to me, and he gently shouldered his way into the room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

I turned away from him and curled further into myself and cried. Felix kneeled down and scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bed.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Leah," he said. "Please, baby, let me help you."

I couldn't. I felt too ashamed. I clung to him as he rocked me.

"Leah, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong," Felix said, his voice full of hurt. "Let me help you."

I wanted to tell him, but at the same time I didn't want to worry him about something that I could deal with on my own. I was too used to doing things on my own, and I didn't need to burden Felix unnecessarily. I took a deep breath, and I knew I needed to move on from this. Pinning over this wouldn't help anything.

I just clutched him further until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning my eyes feeling tired from how much I cried. I felt Felix tighten his hold on me, and I curled into his side. I looked up at him and I could still tell he was worried about me.

He ran his large hand through my hair, calming me down. Even though I couldn't have his children, I would still have him. I opened my mouth to try and say something to him, but the words didn't come out.

"Baby, when you are ready to tell me what's wrong, you will," he said softly.

I nodded as I put my head in his chest and pulled my body even closer to his. That day Felix cooked breakfast for me again. This time I helped out, running my hands over his broad shoulders and upper back and over his stomach. We ended up burning breakfast, but it still tasted good. Felix went off to work while I stayed home, since Esme would be coming over to help paint the spare bedroom. When she arrived, we quickly got started. I looked over at Esme as she hummed to herself while painting.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything, dear."

I took a deep breath. "How did you deal with not being able to have a baby with Carlisle?"

She looked mildly surprised by my question, and she put her paint brush down.

"It sounds like we are going to have a long talk," she said. "I'll make you a snack, and I'll tell you about my past."

I nodded as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you know how I came to be a vampire?" Esme asked as she sat across the table from me, and I shook my head no. "I had a baby early. He was so tiny and beautiful; holding him in my arms was the happiest moment of my life. He didn't survive, though, which broke my heart. I couldn't deal with the pain of losing him, so I jumped off a cliff to end my life. Carlisle found me and turned me."

"I'm sorry, Esme," I said. "I can't imagine losing a baby."

"Thank you, dear," Esme said. "It was hard for me to deal with his death even after I was changed. It still hurts to this day. It's a little easier now because I have my adopted children. I love them as much as I did my baby that I had lost."

I nodded, taking in what she had said. I could learn to deal with not being able to have children too. I knew I could be the best aunt to Emily's baby and any other pack children that came along.

"Maybe we can adopt too," I said. "I can't imagine going through what Bella did."

"So what brought this on?" Esme asked.

"One of the other imprinted couples is expecting," I said. "I just found out last night, and it brought up a lot of feelings that I had been suppressing."

"Ah, that can do it," Esme said. "You should tell Felix about it."

"I don't want him to worry."

"You will worry him more if you aren't honest with him," Esme said. "Over my years of being married, I've seen how not telling Carlisle things affects our relationship in a negative way."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She gave me a quick hug before we went back to painting. We finished in a few hours, taking our time and getting to know each other. After Esme left, I looked at the time realizing that Felix should have been home hours ago. I felt worried that something had happened to him. _Did he go off of his diet?_ I pushed that thought aside. He wouldn't and the guys would make sure that he wouldn't, go after a human.

I felt my pull towards him and I started walking out into the woods. I knew something was wrong.

**Felix's point of view a few hours earlier:**

I stopped as I heard what she was saying. She didn't want to have a baby with me. I had been having a good day, ever since last night when I was able to talk to Sam. Today at work was great and I felt like a part of the pack, instead of someone who was on the outside. My heart broke when I was walking to the door and I heard Leah say that she didn't want me to worry about her wanting to be a mother.

So this is why she had a break down last night. She didn't want to have my children. I wasn't sure how Leah's body would carry a child of ours, but after seeing Nessie I was sure that we would make it through the pregnancy since Leah wasn't fully human. I wanted to see her pregnant with my child and have a little boy that took after me, but that all seemed hopeless now.

I didn't know where I was walking; I just had to get away. I found myself at the cliffs where I found Leah on the day we first met. I sat, feeling unsure of what to do next. I thought she loved me and wanted to be with me always. Now it seemed that she didn't want me because I couldn't give her the child she wanted. Hours later she found me and my anger had risen since I had found out she didn't want my children.

I stood looking at her, frowning as she tried to hug me.

"Felix what's wrong?" she asked.

I was so angry at her for not wanting to have children together that I wanted to yell at her, but I knew it would hurt her. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't say anything I'd regret.

"Why don't you want to have children with me?" I asked.

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" she asked looking at me confused.

"I heard you and Esme talking today when I got home …" I said. "I know you don't want to carry a vampire's child."

I started to turn away.

"Felix, how you can say that?" she said angrily coming to stand in front of me and blocking me from leaving, "if you heard us talk you obviously didn't hear all that we were saying."

"I heard enough," I said, my voice growing louder.

"You didn't," she shouted right back. "When I found out that Emily was pregnant yesterday, it broke my heart because I can't give you children!"

"Oh," I said softly, and Leah turned away from me to over look the cliffs.

I wasn't sure how to approach her, how to tell her I was sorry for jumping to conclusions. I saw her shoulders start to shake and I went to her and my heart broke. I pulled her to my chest and let her cry.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know," I said softly.

"It's okay. How could you have known?" she said looking up at me.

"I wish you had told me sooner."

"I didn't know how I felt until Emily told me she was pregnant," Leah said, her voice breaking. "I … I was content not being able have kids, not having a regular cycle. Now that I have you, and knowing that my best friend is sharing something with her imprint that I never will … it just hurt me so much that I didn't know how to express it. I was talking to Esme because she knows how I feel."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay," she told, as me a few more tears leaked of her eyes. I felt helpless to take away her pain.

"Tell me how I can make it better," I asked her.

He arms tightened around me and she laid her head on my chest.

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"Never," I whispered back.

Finally she stopped crying.

"I love you, Leah," I said softly. "Even if we can't have kids together."

"I love you too," she said.

I held her close to me as we walked towards our house.

"Oh my gosh, we were supposed to meet my mom a half an hour ago," she said, as she stopped walking.

"Well, hopefully she'll think we were doing what made us late for Sam and Emily," I said, smirking at her and she smacked my arm.

We quickly made our way to Leah's mother's house, and I felt nervous about meeting my in-laws. Leah opened the door and led us into the kitchen. A women who looked like an older version of Leah greeted us.

"Finally, I thought something had happened to you," the woman said who I assumed to be Sue said before pulling Leah into a hug and then gave me a hug as well.

I smiled, realizing that I would get many more hugs from the family I had now.

"Leah, he's perfect," Sue said.

"Mom," Leah groaned and blushed.

"Here, sit." Sue gestured towards the kitchen table.

I sat as Sue started asking me questions. Within the next twenty minutes, Seth, Quil, and Embry showed up, to an unsurprised Sue. We sat at the dining room table. I enjoyed talking with every one while they ate, until it was late. I loved hearing Leah and the boys' stories of the pack, and I realized how blessed I was to have a family now.

Later that night as I held Leah in my arms I kissed her lips.

"I know we can't have babies," I said quietly, "but I feel like we have a family already."

Leah gave me a huge smile. "We do, don't we."

I nodded and I kissed her passionately.

**Tell me what you think, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Leah's point of view: **

I looked at my dress in the mirror and I felt please with how the staples purple dress looked. It had a black ribbon tied around my waist and it flaired out at the bottom which gave me an hour glass shape. I grinned as I looked at Emily's pleased smile. Kim, Rachel, and I had matching dresses on. I had been helping Emily with the wedding details as part of my duties as maid of honor. Even though I was glad to help my cousin and best friend, I felt overwhelmed by all of the details that went into planning a wedding.

"I don't think I ever want to get married," I staed to the three other girls.

"You're crazy." Rachel shook her head at me, and Kim and Emily's looks told me they thought the same.

"After seeing how much work it is to throw a wedding," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not sure it's worth is."

"You had better marry Felix, though, so other women know he's taken," Rachel said. "So many women want to scoop him up."

I growled. I knew what they were saying was true, but I didn't mean I had to like it.

"I doubt he would go after them, Leah," Kim said gently. "Ive seen the way he looks at you."

"He had better not," I replied, rolling my eyes. "If you say so."

The comment left me feeling pleased. We all looked in the mirror at our matching dresses. I couldn't wait till Felix saw me. Even though it wasn't our wedding, I was making him wait till the day of to the wedding to see me in my dress.

"You guys look so amazing," Emily said as tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "Oh, stupid pregnancy hormones."

She brushed away her tears while Kim gave her a comforting hug as tears filled her own eyes. I smiled at my cousin. Despite her tears, I could tell she was thrilled to be getting married. Ever since I learned of Emily's pregnancy, Felix had been helping me to feel at peace about not being able to bear children. We had talked about adopting children, but not for a couple of years.

The three of us purchased our dresses before dropping them off at Mom's house. We put them in the spare bedroom to be kept until the day of the wedding. While we ate, I felt my phone vibrate, and I smiled seeing it was from Felix. I had convinced him to get phones for the two of us last week. I hated not being near him, but having phones made it a little more tolerable.

_Hey baby, I'm picking up groceries, do you need anything?_

I grinned as I texted him.

"Who are you texting?" Emily asked, innocently smiling at me.

"Felix is just picking up some groceries," I said rolling my eyes. "He wanted to know if I needed anything."

The three girls blinked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's grocery shopping?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," I replied, "and he's the one that ends up cooking for me, so it makes sense that he shops for us."

"Man, I couldn't get Jared to go to the store for me to save my life," Kim said in aw, "or cook for me either."

"Is he a good cook?" Emily asked.

"The best," I said smiling. "He's better than my mom or Esme."

"I'm surprised that the boys haven't found out about his cooking skills yet. They still come to my house all the time for food," Emily said.

"Oh, they found out about Felix's cooking skills when I was on patrol a couple of weeks ago, but I warned them that we have plenty of hot nasty sex so they've stayed away." Emily choked on her water, Kim blushed and looked away, and Rachel simply laughed.

Over the next hour, we talked about finalizing wedding plans and who would pick up the last minute items for the wedding. I went home grinning, glad to make up for the girl time I'd lost since I first phased. I opened the door to see Felix putting the groceries away.

I smiled at him, thinking about how things had been even more amazing than when we had first met. We had been closer now ever since I had found out about Emily's pregnancy. We really opened up to him, more to him than I ever had to anyone else.

"Hi, baby," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey," I said, and I gave him a big kiss.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I forgot how nice it is to be around other girls for once."

"I'm sure."

"How was your day?" I hopped up on the counter watching him put groceries away.

"It was good," he said as he put some chips in a cabinet and turned to me. "I talked to Sam today."

"Oh, about what?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"He's been considering opening a motorcycle shop," he said, as if that explained everything.

I remembered before we phased that Sam always wanted to work in a motorcycle shop. He talked about it constantly.

"Okay." I felt unsure of where this was going.

"I want to help him start it," Felix said.

I stared at him in surprise.

"When did this come up?"

"Well, he told me his idea when we had dinner a couple of weeks ago with them," Felix said, putting the last of the groceries away, then turning to look at me. "I do have some money from the Volturi. I honestly didn't want to use the money because I wanted to cut any ties I had with them. When Sam told me his idea, I decided to use the money for something good."

I was silent for several moments and I wasn't sure how to handle this. Felix came to stand in front of me.

"What do you think?" he asked, placing his large hands on my thighs.

"I think it's a great idea," I sad, placing my hand on his cheek. Were you worried I wouldn't approve?"

"A little," he replied honestly. "I was afraid that you wouldn't happy that I didn't tell you about the money."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to use _their _money."

He pushed my legs apart to stand between them and he kissed my gently.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too."

An hour later, I cuddled up to his chest as we lay in bed.

"Tell me about the shop," I said quietly while I traced patterns on his chest.

"Part of it will be a repair shop, and the other half will be for custom bikes."

As he talked I could see how excited he was. I smiled, and I felt happy for his enthusiasm.

"I'm proud of you," I told him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with a kiss.

**Felix's point of view, a week later: **

Green blurred around me as I ran through the forest while Esme and Carlisle ran on either side of me. I frowned in frustration. I had hoped that we would have found something to drink by now, but we didn't have any luck coming across the mountain lion we were hunting. Carlisle, Esme, and I had left to go hunting late last night. I had enjoyed spending time with the couple but this morning an anxious feeling settled over me.

I couldn't explain why the feeling had settled me other than something was wrong with Leah. From what I understood, I knew the imprints could sense the needs of their mates. We could scene when something was wrong with the other. I could tell something was off with her, but I wasn't sure what. I hoped she wasn't hurt. I was sure her brothers as well as the rest of the remaining Cullens could take care of her, but there was always a chance that she could run into vampires while patrolling. Leah was tough, but there was still a risk of her getting hurt.

My thoughts were broken as the scent of mountain lion grew stronger. I pushed my body to run after is so we could find it, drink, and go home. From my frustration and fear, I was able to reach the lion quickly and bring it down. My teeth broke its skin, and I drank my fill while Esme and Carlisle did the same.

I stood as a wave of fear ran over me. Something was definitely wrong with Leah. I turned away from Carlisle and Esme. I didn't want them to see my fear. What if something was majorly wrong with her? What if she was hurt so badly she didn't make it? I just started our lives together and I couldn't lose her.

"Felix," Esme said kindly as she put her hand on my arm. "Are you alright?"

I looked at Esme's kind, worried face. I had never met a more carrying person. She truly loved those around her, especially those of us she considered her children. I was amazed that she could love me like her son, especially after the fact that I had been part of the group that had come to kill her family.

"Are you having a hard time with the diet?" Esme asked in a nonjudgmental tone.

"I need to see Leah," I replied. "Some things wrong."

"Are you sure?" She asked me, and I nodded. "Well go home then," she said gently.

She gave my arm a gentle squeeze before we turned to run. I pushed my body as quick as I could. I felt panic rise and anxiety rise up within me. It felt like I ran for ages before Forks came into view, and I used our pull on each other to take me to our house. My stomach dropped out from me as I saw Embry and Quil waiting outside with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked.

I didn't wait for their answer while I barged into the house. I found Leah in our bedroom, laying on the bed surrounded by Jacob and Sam. Sam had his phone up to his ear, but hung up when he saw me. Jacob was scowling at Leah with his arms crossed. The moment I stepped into the bedroom, I could smell arousal coming from Leah. She looked like she was sick, and she shouldn't be feeling aroused. I reached her bedside, knelt down next to her, and touched her forehead. She felt warmer than she normally did.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She started to feel sick this morning," Jacob said and I looked up at him. "We had to force her to come here, but she said she was fine. When she passed out we tried to call you."

"I told you I would be fine," Leah said grumpily, "once Felix got home."

"How do we know, Lee?" Sam asked harshly.

I hissed at him, and Sam backed off.

"I'll look at her, if it's alright with you, Felix," Carlisle said from behind me.

I nodded but stayed by Leah's side as Carlisle moved to the other side of the bed. He asked her a few basic questions and checked her vital signs.

"Will you give us a few moments," Carlisle asked while looking from Jacob to Sam.

Sam nodded and left, but Jacob hesitated. Leah sighed and frowned at him.

"I'll let you know if I need anything, Jacob," Leah said.

She knew that Jacob was too protective of his honorary sister to let it go that quickly.

"You had better." He quickly exited the room after Sam and shut the door.

"Did you have any other symptoms?" Carlisle asked.

"Soon after you left," Leah started, "I could feel my connection pulling me towards Felix. Usually it's not strong unless something has happened to our imprint. I could tell nothing bad happened to him, but I still had a strong desire to be with him."

"That's how I felt too," I told Carlisle.

"This morning, it became even worse and that is when I started to feel sick. Jacob tried to make me come home, but I knew once Felix would come home, I would be alright," Leah continued. "What I don't understand is why I became so sick from being away from him. We've been apart for several days when he's hunted before and we've both been fine."

Carlisle was silent for a moment as he process what he heard. Leah started to sit up, and I moved to sit by her and I took her in my arms.

"This is a personal question, but did you feel any sexual yearnings?"

"A little," she said weakly and she cuddled into my side.

"I think you'll just be fine, Leah," Carlisle said. "I think you two just need some time alone together."

"Alone together?" Leah asked, looking confused.

"I think you maybe in heat," Carlisle explained. "It's just a hunch, but I think this is your body's reaction to wanting to mate."

"But … but I, I can't get pregnant," Leah stammered.

"Maybe you can since you imprinted," Carlisle pointed out. "Do you have your period at all?"

"A couple of times of year," she confessed.

"There is still a chance, Leah."

"I don't want to be disappointed," Leah whispered while looking down.

My heart broke for her. Over the weeks she had confided in me how much she wanted children. From what she had told me she would have a hard time becoming pregnant. She hoped that when she imprinted that she could stop phasing and get her cycle back. Since I was her imprint, she wanted didn't want to phase at all so we wouldn't have lose each other. That sacrifice tore me up inside because I didn't want to lose her, but I knew I was causing her to miss out on her dream of carrying our child.

Part of me hoped that Carlisle was right, because this meant I could give her a child. I would love to see Leah pregnant with my baby. I knew she would be stunning pregnant. I imagined how her eyes would light up joy at the word of our growing baby. Leah would make a great a mother, and I knew that our baby would have an amazing family through the Cullens and the pack. I hated seeing her hurt at Emily's pregnancy, and I knew other pregnancies could cause her to have the same heart ache.

At the same time, I was afraid of her getting pregnant, but I never voiced my concerns to Leah. I had heard of Bella's pregnancy along with rumors of other women's ordeals of carrying a vampire's child. I couldn't see Leah go through that while I stood and watched her die. I knew her carrying a child would snap her strength long enough for the baby to be born.

I also didn't know how to be a father. I didn't remember my own father to look up to as an example. Carlisle and Edward had the natural ability to be good fathers, and I knew Sam would be too. I, however, didn't think I could give any child that especially with my tainted history.

"It's just a theory, Leah." Carlisle's voice broke my thoughts, and he rested his hand on hers. "I'll leave you two, but let me know if you get worse."

"We will," Leah said. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"You're welcome." Carlisle gave us a warm smile before exiting the door.

I put my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest.

"How did you know to come here so quickly? Sam said you weren't picking up your phone," Leah said.

"I just knew something was wrong," I explained. "Kind of like you said earlier, I felt a strong pull towards you. I couldn't explain it, but I knew I had to get to you even though you weren't seriously hurt. Although, I was pretty scared you did get hurt."

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a lot better now."

Leah ran her hand up and down my chest. I sighed in contentment as I laid my head on hers. She turned so that she was on my lap, and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad you're home," Leah whispered.

"I am too." I kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you."

She turned in my arms and kissed me. I felt her warm tongue against my lips, and I opened my mouth. Lea moved to straddle me while not breaking our kiss. I put my hands on her hips so she wouldn't settle of me and I broke our blazing kiss.

"Leah, stop." My voice sounded deep. I didn't want to stop, but I was worried that she still wasn't feeling well.

"Why?" She pulled back to look at my face. I hadn't ever stopped us from having sex.

"You … you're sick."

"Felix, I'm fine."

She leaned forward to kiss me but I pulled away.

"But … when I came home you, you were …" I stopped talking when she put her finger on my lips.

"Felix, I'm fine now," she explained. "I was just having some strange imprint withdraw."

She then kissed me, and this time I didn't protest. I wrapped my arms around her as I felt her settle her core against me. Usually it took me several moments at least to get her aroused, but I could already smell her arousal. I moaned when I felt her rock her hips creating friction.

"I need you, Felix."

With those words Leah stood to remove her shorts and underwear while I removed myself from my pants. Leah liked her lips at the sight of me, and I grinned. She gave me a coy smile as she straddled me again, and quickly lowered herself on to me. I moaned at the feeling of her wet heat. I loved the warmth of Leah's body surrounding me as she moved her hips up and down. I kissed her throat as my hands grasped her hips to guide her over me.

"I'm so close," Leah rasped out.

"Already?"

She nodded as she bit her lip. I moved my hand between us and found her clit. Using my vampire speed, I moved my fingers quickly against her. After only a moment of stimulation, I felt Leah clench me. She cried out and held onto my shoulders as I felt wetness flow over me. I grounded my teeth together from the force of her body's reaction. I came, my fingers digging into Leah's hips.

Leah slumped against me, breathing hard. I kissed her temple. I moved my fingers, knowing I had left bruises that would heal soon. My arms wound their way around her waist as I cuddled her against me. I felt myself slip out from her heat, and Leah whimpered from the lose of contact. I felt her lips press kisses to my jaw letting me know she wanted more.

"Again?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me. I felt myself twitch against her as warm center hover of me.

"I need you, Felix."

I grinned as I flipped us over. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to call this women mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah's point of view the next morning:**

The next morning, I woke up feeling a little tired and sore but like my old self. While I had been in "heat", all I could think about was reuniting with Felix again and the physical discomfort I felt. With the imprint, there was always a constant pull toward Felix. Soon after he had left, my pull on him became so strong that it was slightly uncomfortable. Then my joints and head hurt terribly, and I had an extremely urgent desire to have sex with him. I never felt such a pull to be with him physically. Even my imprinted brothers hadn't felt that kind of pull to their imprints. I was worried that there was something wrong with him. The worry for Felix's safety caused me to focus more on that than my physical discomfort.

When he finally came home, I felt relief wash over me, both physically and emotionally. My joints quit aching and my headache cleared up. Another part of my body wanted his attention, and I hoped I could stop myself from jumping him with all of those people there. Normally I would have been embarrassed by my strong arousal, but my desire for him was too strong to feel anything else. I was grateful when Felix and I got some much needed privacy.

I stretched and winced. I felt a little sore even with my quick healing.

"Are you feelings alright?" Felix asked.

I looked up to see his concerned eyes looking back at me.

"I'm fine." I gave him a chaste kiss.

"You aren't going to jump me again, are you?" He teased, hugging me close.

"Not planning on it."

I giggled as he kissed a sensitive spot just below my ear.

"I'm glad you're home," I said.

"I am too." Felix nuzzled my neck. "If I could, I would never be apart from you."

I hummed in agreement as I enjoyed the feel of his arms around me.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"I have to help throw Emily's bachelorette party tonight." I sighed.

"It won't be that bad."

"No, but I don't want to be away from you so soon."

"Me neither. I hate worrying about you."

"Were you really worried about me?"

"I didn't know what was wrong, and that scared me. I was so worried that you had been hurt or worse. I couldn't lose you, Leah."

"I wish you wouldn't worry about me so much, Felix." I looked up at him and frowned.

"If our roles were reversed, wouldn't you feel the same?" He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I guess," I muttered.

"I love you too much not worry about you."

I gave him a dirty look, and he kissed my nose. I melted slightly.

"I know you love me too."

"I guess so," I said, giving him a smirk.

Hours later, I dressed to go to Emily's bachelorette party. Rachel, Kim, and I decided on a simple party at Emily's house. The party would be more along the lines of a bridal shower than a bachelorette party. We all knew Emily wouldn't be into having a party with products with male anatomy on it.

"So who's all is coming to this?" Rachel asked as she pulled plates, knives, and forks out of drawers and cabinets. Emily kept a lot dishes around since the pack ate here often.

"Well my mom and sister, Leah's mom, and most of the imprints," Emily replied. "Sam's cousin, Ashley, is also coming down to stay with us until the wedding. She should be here any moment."

I remembered Ashley from when we were dating. She and Sam had been close, almost like brother and sister.

"Emily, where do you want me to put this?" Rachel asked, holding out a large pink bachelorette sign.

"Um, maybe over there above the couch?" Emily said, looking wearily at the sign.

"So, is Felix going with the boys tonight?" Kim asked.

"He is," I said, smiling.

"That is good that they're getting along," Kim said as she arranged party favors.

"It is," I replied. "Did Emily tell you about the plans that he and Sam have?"

"No."

I quickly told her of the motorcycle shop they wanted to open.

"Actually they are out looking for a building for the shop now," I said.

"When Jared told me about Felix, I thought there would be fighting between him and the guys," Kim said.

"There was a little at first," I admitted. "But they worked at getting to know each other and get along great now. I think it also helped that I imprinted on Felix. I'm sure if I hadn't imprinted on him and were just dating, they wouldn't stand for it."

"I'm really glad you found someone, Leah." Kim smiled warmly at me.

I felt touched. Kim and I weren't close since we never had a chance to get to know each other since I phased. Before Felix, I was bitter and didn't want to be near imprinted couples. Ever since I imprinted, I spent a lot of time with Felix, leaving little time to get to know Kim.

"Thank you, Kim."

We finished setting up decorations and food before people started arriving. We talked quietly while we ate and laughed as Claire decided to play hostess and try to help her Aunt Emily.

Halfway through the party, I found myself talking to Ashley. I found out she had just became an accredited nurse, and she had decided to come up the Forks and apply at the hospital. Her eyes lit up as she described her desire to work with babies, and I could tell that she would be great at her job. As I talked with her, I realized that I had a protective feeling towards the younger girl.

**Ashley's point of view:**

Emily, Leah, and I talked quietly while Leah and I cleaned up from Emily's party. Emily had tried to help us, but we wouldn't let her. It was her party, after all. I smiled as Leah handed me another dish. I had just met Leah, but I could tell we were quickly becoming friends. This was something I loved about coming to La Push. I had friends, and I felt like I belonged here. At home I didn't have many friends, not that I minded most of the time since I had thrown myself into getting my nursing degree. This place was home, and I hoped to get a job so I could stay in La Push permanently.

After we finished putting the party things away, we spoke for half an hour before Sam and several of his friends entered the house. Jealousy ran through me as I watched Sam hug Emily. I was so glad for my cousin had found someone who loved him so much, but I wished I could have someone look at me like he did her. My eyes flickered to Leah as she hugged and kissed the largest man I had ever seen. I guessed this to be Felix, someone that Leah brought up quite often. My eyes dropped to the floor as I my jealousy grow due to the couples that surrounded me. I had been so focused on becoming a nurse that I didn't have time to find someone; not that I regretted on following my dreams. I loved what I did but at times I wished I had someone to talk to about school or work.

My thoughts were distracted when Sam scooped me into a big hug. Despite living in different cities, Sam and I were close. I loved coming to see my honorary big brother.

"I missed you so much," I whispered.

"I missed you too." Sam placed my feet on the ground. "How long are you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure …" I told him. I didn't want to tell Sam that I had applied at the hospital to work at the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, where I would get to work with sick newborns.

"You can stay as long as you want," Sam invited. "Take some time off since you worked so hard at school."

"I'll think about it." I smiled up at him.

Sam moved to go sit by Emily at the kitchen, and my eyes shifted to the man standing in the doorway. He was large, not as big as Sam or Felix, but he was over six feet tall. My eyes ran over his muscled body, and I swallowed hard. I always had a weakness for muscles. When my eyes reached his rich, brown eyes, my world stopped. His eyes drew me in so much that I didn't see or hear anything around me. His eyes widened as they stayed linked to mine. My mind was screaming for me to look away, and normally I would've, but I didn't want to break whatever connection I had to him. I frowned when he finally did break my gaze. I wanted him to keep looking me so I could continue to get lost in his eyes.

I followed his gaze to look at Sam, who was saying something to the man. Sam stood up to his full height, crossed his arms, and glared at the man when I finally snapped out of my strange haze.

"Please tell me you didn't just …" Sam said in a dangerously low voice.

The man didn't say anything, but I glanced between Sam and me with a worried look on his face. I could hear a deep rumbling in Sam's chest that I didn't think was possible for a human to make.

"Sam," Emily said in a calm voice as she put her hand on his arm.

Sam sighed and shook his head before glaring at the man again. I bit my lip and looked down. I slowly peeked back up at the man. He was staring at me intently, and I felt chills run down my spine.

"Come on, Sam," Emily said, placing her hand on his arm. "Let's go for a walk."

Sam frowned as Emily grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen. I got the feeling that he wanted to stay but seemed unable to resist Emily. My eyes flickered back to the man, and I saw him talking to Leah. His voice was so low that I couldn't hear what they said. He nodded and accepted a hug from Leah.

"I'm happy for you, Seth," Leah said in a loud enough whisper that I could hear.

_Seth. _His name was Seth. I got a hug from Leah before she took Felix's hand and left with him. I smiled at the pair. Much like Sam was with Emily, I could see how much Felix adored Leah by the way he looked at her. I turned to clean the dishes that had been soaking in the sink to avoid looking at Seth. I was sure he would feel awkward if he caught me staring at him, and I didn't trust myself to keep my eyes off of him.

I could feel Seth's eyes boring into the back of my head, and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I nearly jumped a mile when he stepped up next to me. How could a man so large move so quietly?

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I looked down at my soapy hands.

I realized I had been washing the same dish for the last few minutes. He was it that this man could distract me this much? I hoped he didn't notice.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Sure. You can dry."

A smile crossed his face. I couldn't help but notice his white teeth and dimples. _He has such a great smile, _I thought, _and I hope I can see more of it._ I handed him a towel as he stepped even closer. My fingers brushed his large hand, and I could feel the warmth radiating off of them. I wondered how it would feel to have those large, warm hands roaming over my body. I managed to suppress my shiver at the thought.

"Sam told me you're here for the wedding?" Seth asked, interrupting my inappropriate musings.

"Yes," I replied. "Sam doesn't know this, but I'm going to apply at the hospital tomorrow."

"Oh cool. Why don't you want to tell Sam?"

"Just in case I don't get it."

"I'm sure you will." Seth flashed me his amazing smile again. "I'm Seth, by the way."

"I'm, I'm Ashley."

I couldn't help but feel gooey as he smiled at me. I looked back at the dish in my hands. How could his smile make me feel so weak?

I had a serious relationship my senior year of high school. Trevor had done things to make my knees weak, but that was after we had been dating for awhile. I had just met Seth, and he was doing simple things to make me feel weak in the knees. I didn't want to date after my relationship ended with Trevor, I hadn't dated. I was too scared to enter into a relationship and have my heart broken again.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" he asked.

"I do. I used to volunteer there when I was in high school."

"Oh." Seth's voice sounded disappointed.

I frowned, not liking the thought of him being disappointed. Could there be a way for me to see him tomorrow? Maybe if I asked…

"I could use a ride tomorrow," I told him, which was a total lie.

I had my car here, so there really wasn't any reason why I'd need him to take me. I would be taking up some of his time from his busy day. I didn't want to be an obligation. If I was being honest with myself, though, I just wanted to see Seth again, to have him close to me, and to see his infectious smile.

"If you wouldn't mind," I said quietly.

"With you, I'd never mind." His voice was just as quiet as mine was.

My heart leapt out of my chest. I bit my lip as I looked down. Normally I would have been nervous at a man being so upfront with me. I had stayed away from dating after Trevor and I split up and had focused on school. I shied away from any man pursuing more than just a friendship to avoid another disastrous relationship.

With Seth, I wanted more. I didn't understand how I could feel so at ease with him. Even though we had just met, there was an obvious connection between the two of us.

"So, what position are you going to apply for?" Seth asked.

"A nurse in the NICU."

"NICU?" Seth's face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's the area for sick newborns. Most are from premature births or birth defects."

"What made you decide on that?"

"I love working with newborns. I like helping them grow to be healthy, strong, normal babies."

"I bet you're great at it."

"I hope so. It took me years to graduate. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic at my buddy, Jake's, shop."

Images of Seth in a white tank top and tight jeans while smeared with grease filled my mind. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Do you like working there?" I asked to distract myself from the onslaught of mental images.

"It's great," Seth said adamantly. "I love working with my friends from the tribe, and I really enjoy working on cars."

I smiled up at him. I was going to ask how he learned to fix cars, but we were interrupted by Sam and Emily walking in. Sam glared at Seth again, who looked sheepish.

"Thank you for helping with the dishes," Emily said, smiling at us. Huh, I guess I didn't realize we had finished doing the dishes. "I think it would be a good idea for you to go home, Seth."

"Yeah, I guess." Seth rubbed his neck. He looked like he wanted to leave as much as I wanted him to. I wished he could've stayed longer. I felt sad at the fact that we were to be separated.

Seth started towards the door, and I started to follow him. I heard a growl from Sam, but the growling stopped as Emily started talking to him in a low voice. Seth and I walked out the front door and stopped at the edge of the porch.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you." Seth smiled down at me.

"I am too," I whispered.

"I'll see you at eleven tomorrow?"

"Yes," I greed. "That would be perfect."

"And … if it's not too much, may I take you out to lunch after?"

"I'd really like that." I looked down at my feet, blushing.

"I would too."

I felt Seth pick my hand up in his large, warm one. My eyes shot up to his face as he brought my hand up to his lips. My eyes grew wide as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand. I felt sparks shoot through my body.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Seth said.

Seth was so close that I could kiss him if I really wanted to. It was very tempting, but way too soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered.

Seth slowly walked away to his car. I wrapped my arms around myself at the lonely feelings invading me. I really wished he didn't have to leave. I heard a door open and close behind me. Emily came and stood beside me as the car drove out of sight.

"He'll be back soon," Emily said.

"Yes, he's taking me to lunch tomorrow," I admitted.

"Good," Emily said. "I'm sure you had a long. I can show you to the room you'll be staying in."

I nodded and turned to walk towards the house. I looked back over my shoulder one more time before stepping into the house.

_I think I just met the man I'm going to marry, _I thought.

That night as I slept, I dreamt of Seth's arms keeping me warm.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seth's point of view:**

I sat on a bench outside Fork's hospital, waiting for Ashley to come out of her interview. She had been up there for nearly half an hour, and I hoped she would be finished soon. I knew she was nervous about the interview, so I just wanted it to be over for her.

I also had more selfish reasons for wanting her to be done. I couldn't wait to spend some more one-on-one time with her. Talking with her last night was amazing, but it wasn't enough. Even though we just met, it was like talking with my best friend. I wanted to be near her, to look into her dark brown eyes, and to smell her calm, vanilla scent.

After waiting ten more minutes, she stepped through the sliding doors with a large smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

"I think it went well. They said they'll contact me in a few days with their decision." She gave me a nervous smile.

"You aren't worried, are you?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

I instinctively shot my hand out to hold hers.

"Everything will work out," I said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right."

"Me too."

I grinned a little when we started to walk to my car and she intertwined her hand in mine. I opened the passenger door for her before walking to the driver's seat. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I wanted to take Ashley's hand again, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"So, where are you taking me?" Ashley asked me.

"A restaurant not too far from here," I replied.

"What kind of restaurant?"

"It's a coffee shop in Forks. They serve hamburgers and sandwiches. My dad used to take me there."

"Used to?"

"Yeah … he passed away about a year and a half ago."

"Oh my gosh, Seth! I'm so sorry. Me and my big mouth." She grabbed my hand.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Do you miss him?"

I turned my hand over and threaded our fingers again.

"Sometimes," I answered quietly. "There are things I wish I could talk to him about. I really wish I could go to him for advice about things as I'm getting older."

"I can't imagine not having my mom here. She's my best friend."

"It's definitely hard."

We pulled into the restaurant in silence, and again I had to let go of her hand. As we walked inside, I felt a small pang of nostalgia as I thought of the many times I ate here with Dad.

"Are you all right, Seth?" Ashley asked as she put her hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm good because you're here with me."

A blush spread across her dark cheeks.

"Cheesy, Seth."

"But you liked it."

"I guess," she teased back.

The hostess cleared her throat, and Ashley jumped. I grinned and took Ashley's hand while we followed the hostess. I sat across from Ashley who picked up the menu.

"Aren't you going to look at the menu?" she asked.

"Nope. I order the same thing every time."

"So, what are you having?"

"A burger, most likely two."

"Two?" Her eyes roamed my body. "How can you eat two burgers and stay in great shape?"

"Are you checking me out?" I leaned forward and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Maybe," she said shyly while turning red.

She buried her face in the menu as I chuckled. Our waitress came and took our drink orders.

"Do you know what you want?"

"I think the salad looks good," she said as she put her menu down.

"How girls can eat so little is beyond me."

"Someone has to watch their figure."

"Trust me, you look great just as you are."

"Thank you." She blushed again, and I reached across the table to take her hand.

Gosh, I wanted her to be mine.

"I know we just met," I started, gathering up my nerves.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asked.

I pulled my hand away from her as I gave the waitress my order. I watched Ashley as she ordered. I grumbled to myself at our ruined moment. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her already and take her mine.

When Ashley finished ordering, she took a drink of her lemonade through a straw. I knew I should look away at this point, but I couldn't help myself. Her long, black hair flowed over her shoulders. I loved her hair down like this. Last night she had it braided down her back, but I liked it down much better. Her dark skin was flawless, and I loved the dark brown color of her eyes. She caught my stare and looked up at me.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She ducked her head and blushed.

"Thank you," Ashley said softly.

"You're welcome."

"So, tell me about you."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"Tell me about yourself. What do you like, dislike, hobbies that sort of thing."

"Well, I'm not sure what you want to know. I've been very dedicated to becoming a nurse, which took up most of my free time."

"I can imagine. I was pretty busy with high school and being part of … well the job I had on the Rez during high school."

"What job was that?"

"Mainly odds and ends, but it was really helping people in the community."

"That's cool. Did you enjoy it?"

"Loved it. In fact, we still do it when we get the chance."

"We?"

"Yeah, there is a group of us. Sam, Leah, and a bunch of the other guys are a part of the group. Most of us are working at Jake's shop. We're like a bunch of siblings."

"Must be nice."

"It's the best." I smiled at her. "So, any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child, but I always wished though. Sam is the closest thing I have to an older brother."

"He definitely has that older protective brother role down," I muttered.

"It's sweet that he cares so much about me."

"Unless you're a guy interested in the little sister."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Are … are you really interested in me?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"I guess so," she said timidly, her eyes were looking down. "I don't have a lot of experience in these things."

"In that case, I'm very interested in getting to know you better, Ashley. I know we just met, but I can't help but want something more between us."

Ashley's eyes shot up to mine. Her eyes scanned mine, as if she was trying to see the truth in my words.

"I feel the same," she admitted.

I reached over to hold her hand.

"You don't think it's too soon?" Ashley asked. I could hear the trepidation in her voice.

"On my end it isn't. Are you feeling like it's too soon?"

She bit her lip. I ran my thumb across the back of her hand.

"I feel like I've know you for so long … it's strange," she said. "My mind is telling me it's too soon, but I want something more from this. It's like there is some kind of pull …"

"I know what you mean. I feel it too. If you need more time to get to know me, I'd be happy to give it."

Her eyes scanned mine as she processed my words.

"I'd like to get to know you a little more before we jump into anything."

"Not unreasonable," I replied. "At least let me be your date to the wedding."

"I can agree to that." She smiled widely at me.

I smiled back while warmth filled me. I couldn't wait until Saturday for our date. I knew it would be special for us.

**Leah's point of view:**

I pulled on my matching lacy underwear and strapless bra, something I knew Felix would appreciate later on. I unzipped my bridesmaid dress. I stepped into the dress, and started to pull it up. Oddly enough, it was snug around my midsection and breasts. _Strange, _I thought as I zipped up the dress. I knew that werewolves didn't gain weight with our high metabolism.

"Leah, are you finished? I need to change," Rachel called from the other side of the doorway.

"Yeah, just a sec," I called back.

I gathered my regular clothes and opened the door.

"You look great, Leah. Felix is going to love it," Rachel gushed.

"Really? The dress feels a little smaller," I confessed.

"I can't really tell the difference."

"Maybe the shop didn't get the fitting right."

"Maybe … anyway, I had better change."

I changed places with Rachel. I then stashed my clothes in a bag that I would put in the car we would be taking to the community hall. I walked out into the kitchen where Emily was getting her final touches of make done by my mom.

"Leah, you look perfect," Mom exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at my cousin and Mom.

"I think we're finished, Emily. You can get changed now," Mom said.

"Thanks, Aunt Sue." Emily kissed Mom's cheek.

We walked into Emily's bedroom, where I would be helping her get changed.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, buttoning up her dress in the back.

"A little," Emily admitted.

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding," I said, finished up the last button. "There, I'm done."

"Thank you." Emily ran her hands down the front of her dress as if to smooth out invisible wrinkles.

"It looks amazing. Sam won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

There was a soft knocking on the door before Kim opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hey, you look great, Em," Kim said as she smiled at Emily. "We're ready to go it you are."

"I think we are," Emily replied. "We have everything, right?"

"Just have to grab our shoes and we're ready."

Emily smiled nervously and took a deep breath.

"You all right?" I asked.

"I'm nervous," Emily said. "I feel like I'm forgetting something or what if I fall while I'm walking down the aisle?"

"Emily, you're fine. We have everything, don't worry. It's time to marry your man," I said soothingly.

"You're right."

I gave Emily a quick, comforting hug. Emily and I slipped on our shoes and grabbed our bags. We took two cars over to the hall, which was beautifully decorated by Mom and Emily's mom. Rachel, Kim, Emily, and I waited in a small room off the side of the main hall along with Emily's mom and our grandmother. We waited twenty minutes before Seth stuck his head inside the doorway.

"Hey, we're ready," he said smiling.

Seth walked Emily's mom to her seat as I waited for my cue. I walked down first holding my small bouquet. My eyes fell on Felix among the guests. His eyes darkened as his eyes scanned my body, and a tingle ran down my spine. I winked at him when I passed him and took my place at the altar. Kim and Rachel took their places by me before the music changed, signaling the bride.

Emily stepped out of our small waiting room. I heard Sam gasp while Emily walked towards him. My eyes filled with tears as I saw the happiness edged on her face. A month ago, this joy would've left me feeling heartbroken. Now, I felt only joy and happiness for my cousin and best friend. Even though I had suffered for a long time, I was so grateful that Sam and I hadn't worked out. My eyes fell on Felix again.

"You all right?" Felix mouthed.

"Later," I mouthed back.

I turned my gaze back on Sam and Emily as Billy Black discussed the responsibilities of a Quileute marriage.

"Emily, I'm so honored to be marrying you today," Sam said in a loud, clear voice. "You're my best friend, someone who I can talk to about anything. You're supported me through hard times in the past when most women would've walked away, but you stayed by my side. I promised to give you the same support. I promised to grow old with you and love you through our ups and downs. I love you."

"Sam," Emily started. She paused and took a deep breath as she blinked away tears. "I love you so much. You're the exact man I want to marry. You make me feel so loved and beautiful every day." Emily's voice cracked as she unsuccessfully kept herself from crying. "I promise that I will love you through every phase of your life. I promise to become old with you. I love you."

I found myself blinking away my own tears, and I could hear Kim crying behind me. Sam kissed Emily tenderly while brushing away her tears.

"I love you too," Sam said in a deep voice.

"I'd like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley," Billy's deep voice rang out.

Sam kissed Emily again while the crowd clapped. Sam and Emily walked down the aisle. Jared escorted me down the aisle, and we met Emily and Sam outside. We took pictures before going to the dining hall, which was decorated with purple and cream colors with candles placed around the tables.

I sat at the bridal table, but I was tempted to sit with Felix. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with black slacks that clung to his long, thick legs. I couldn't wait to be in his arms. Dinner was simple, which was made by Mom and Emily's mom, and it tasted great. After we finished eating, the dancing the started, and I was pulled into Felix's arms.

"You look so beautiful," Felix whispered into my ear.

"You look great too," I replied, running my hands over his large shoulders.

"I can't wait to get home to have you to myself." Felix wrapped his large arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"I hoped you'd like my dress." I grinned up at Felix.

"There's a closet over there," Felix whispered softly in my ear. "I could show you …"

"Felix, I can't do that." I smacked his shoulder playfully. "But after …"

"I'll hold you to that promise." He smirked at me. "What were you thinking during the wedding?"

"Just how everything worked out," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"It is strange," Felix agreed. "I had no idea what I was missing though."

I looked into Felix's eyes, and smiled. His eyes were a near golden color now, which was a testament to our relationship. He had worked so hard to change his diet for me. I leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you," I murmured.

"Love you too, babe," his deep voice rumbled.

Another slow song started as Felix and I talked about the wedding.

"May I cut in?" Sam asked as he stepped up to our side.

"Sure," Felix said.

Felix kissed my lips while walking over to the table where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. I turned to Sam as he took my hand while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," I said, smiling up at Sam.

"Thanks, Leah. That means a lot to me."

I nodded at him.

"And … I uh," Sam said, and he cleared his throat.

"Just say it, Sam," I said, encouraging him.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I treated Felix and you. You two didn't deserve it."

"Did Emily put you up to this?"

"No, no. Felix and I have become friends since we decided to open a business together," Sam explained. "I misjudged him."

"Thanks, Sam."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"How much has changed over the years. I thought we'd be married by now with a baby."

"I was just saying the same to Felix," I said. "I think everything turned out perfectly, even though things did get sticky."

"I think so too," he said. "I just wish you didn't have to be so hurt in the process."

"Me too, but that's in the past now. There's no use in beating yourself up any more. I'm so unbelievably happy and in love with Felix. All that stuff I went through was worth it."

"He's a good guy," Sam agreed.

"Thank you, Sam." I hugged him. "Even though we aren't together, I do still care about you. Hearing you say that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Leah."

The song ended and we stepped away from each other.

"I had better get back to my bride," Sam said while flashing me a wide smile.

"Enjoy your wedding, Sam," I replied.

I found Felix talking the table still talking with Carlisle and Esme. Felix pulled me on his lap while still talking with the couple. I grinned as I watched Sam and Emily dance together again. I felt at peace with where life was at this moment. I couldn't imagine life getting any better. Little did I know life was going to change in a way that I couldn't imagine.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leah's point of view:**

"You look beautiful tonight," Felix said, nuzzling my neck as we swayed on the dance floor. "I can't wait to get home."

I giggled as Felix kissed my neck. It seemed like we only had time for quickies and little else, and I was looking forward to having Felix to myself tonight.

"Me too," I said, kissing Felix firmly.

Felix deepened the kiss while running his hands down my back and cupping my behind.

"Felix, wait till we get home." I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"When we get married, promise me we'll have a simple ceremony," Felix said. "I hate having so little time with you."

"I hope that's not your proposal."

"When I propose, you'll know it." Felix gave me a chaste kiss just as the song ended.

"Hope so," I said, giving him my best glare.

"You know I can't resist you when you're mad."

Felix kissed me, and I deepened it but was still mindful of the people around us. I heard a throat clear beside us. I blushed slightly to see my mother standing next to us with a big grin on her face.

"Emily is changing," Mom said. "I thought you may want to say good bye before she leaves."

"Thanks, Mom."

I kissed Felix on the cheek before following Mom into a small changing room. Emily already had her post-wedding dress on and was checking her bags before leaving.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Emily muttered to herself.

"Emily," I said. "You aren't forgetting anything. I packed your bags myself and triple checked them."

"Sorry, just been a million and half things I've had to do lately." Emily gave me an apologetic smile.

"Now it's time to go enjoy your honeymoon with Sam." I grinned at her earning a grin back.

"Thank you, Leah. For everything," Emily said while tears filled her eyes.

"You're welcome."

I stepped in to give her a big hug.

"When you and Felix get married, I owe you," Emily said into my ear.

"I expect nothing less," I responded.

"I'll see you in two weeks."

Emily said her goodbyes to my mom as well as her parents before being whisked off by Sam. As I watched the car drive away, I sighed realizing how tired I really was. Helping with the wedding plans, patrolling, and spending every spare second with Felix really wore me out.

"You all right, sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"Just really tired," I admitted.

"Go home and get some rest. I've noticed you've been looking tired lately," Mom said as she kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days for lunch?" I asked.

"Sounds great."

After a half an hour of cleaning up the community hall, Felix and I finally got into the car to go home. As soon as we reached the road, I undid my seat belt and moved closer to Felix to begin kissing his neck. Felix took his free arm and wrapped it around my waist, keeping his eyes on the road the whole time.

"Do you have to patrol tomorrow?" Felix asked.

"No," I muttered against his skin. "I'm yours all day."

I could feel the vibrations coming off his chest, and my skin erupted in goose bumps.

"Hurry, Felix."

Felix increased his speed as I kissed his jaw line, liking the cold feel of his skin against my lips and tongue. Not a moment too soon, Felix pulled into the driveway. As he stopped the car, I moved to straddle his lap and he leaned his seat back. His hands were everywhere as we gave each other searing kisses. Felix pulled the top of my dress down, exposing my strapless, purple bra. Reaching around behind me, I undid the bra. I needed his hands on me.

As if he read my thoughts, Felix cupped my breasts while kissing my neck. I hissed slightly as he rubbed my breasts since they felt slightly sensitive. He bit down lightly on my neck, and my hips rolled over his erection, making my needs clear. Felix's hands came to my thighs to push my dress up to expose my matching panties. I couldn't wait any more.

"Take them off," I groaned as his hand slipped into my underwear. "Please."

His long fingers tore them off, and I shivered as they moved to my slit and moved back and forth. I moaned and let my head fall back. My hips bucked against his fingers to gain friction. My own fingers dug into his dress shirt and tore it. Felix increased his speed and pressure, and I came hard against his fingers.

Panting, I leaned my head against his forehead. I placed a kiss against his temple, while I started unbuttoning his shirt. When the shirt was gone, I ran my hands over the planes of his torso, enjoying the muscles flexing under my fingers. His lips found mine again, as I unzipped his pants. I pushed my hand inside to feel his length.

I bit his lip while moving my hand up and down. I moved my hand away to push his pants down while Felix lifted his hips slightly. Once free, I positioned his length and lowered myself down on to him. I ground myself up and down, enjoying the feel of him inside of me. I squeezed myself, earning a grunt from Felix. I pushed my hips faster while of Felix's hand on my hip and the other played with my breast.

My eyes locked with Felix, and I felt shivers running throughout my whole body. I loved how close I felt to him. Felix started thrusting up, and I could feel my orgasm growing. After a few more thrusts, I felt my orgasm hit me hard. I cried out as I rode out my own pleasure, and moments later Felix came deep inside me.

I slumped against him as my breathing and heartbeat slowed down. Felix cool arms wrapped around me, and his cold skin calmed my sweaty body.

"I needed that. I needed you," Felix said, as he dropped a kiss against my shoulder.

"Me too," I told him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he lifted his head to give me the slow, simmering kisses that I loved. Our kisses deepened further just as a warning howl ran out. I cursed while I opened the car door and tried to untangle myself from Felix.

"I'm coming with you," Felix said as I started walking towards the woods.

"I don't want you to get in the way," I said over my shoulder.

"I won't be in the way, Leah." Felix moved his body so he was blocking my path.

"No," I replied, stubbornly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Let your brothers know I'm with you. I know what I'm doing, and I want to help. This is my home now too, so I can't have anything happen here either."

I searched his eyes and couldn't help but agree.

"Fine," I responded. "Will you grab me some clothes out of the truck?"

Felix nodded and headed back to the truck. I phased while Felix stuffed some of my clothes into his dress pants. Through my mind's eye, I saw my brothers chasing down two vampires. Both of them male with long, flowing hair, who were very fast, but little did they know we were faster.

_Get here quick, Leah, _Jacob ordered. _We need you to chase them down._

_Sure thing, Boss. I have Felix with me._

Jacob gave a flicker of acknowledgement before focusing his attention back on chasing the intruders. I pushed my body, which protested. A wave of exhaustion ran through me, but I ignored it. I soon caught up with my pack brothers, as did Felix who was behind me. The sickening, sweet scent of the two vampires hit me stronger than it usually did. I nearly lost my focus because of it, but I focused my mind again on the task at hand.

I noticed the vampire with brown hair staring to slow. He called out to his blond haired companion something that couldn't hear, but the blond just ignored him. The blond ran faster than any other vampire I'd seen and disappeared. Just as the slower of the two cried out just as I took him down. I bit into his cold flesh, which left an unbearable taste in my mouth, more so than usual.

Seth and Embry were on the vampire while Jake, Quil, and Felix ran past trying to find the blond. I sat down, barely having a handle on the fact that the blond couldn't be found, even through scent. I phased back to human form, not caring if my brothers saw me. I felt dizzy from my chase, and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Seth jogged over to me and touched his wet nose to my arm. I looked up at Seth as I tried desperately to keep my focus. It was no use, and my world faded to black.

**Felix's point of view:**

In all of my years of hunting down vampires with the Volturi, I never saw one get away from us like that, even when Demetri wasn't using his tracking skills. The blond vampire's trail went cold; we couldn't even smell him.

After trying unsuccessfully to find him for several moments, my vision blurred. I immediately knew something was wrong with Leah, so I turned quickly back in my tracks for her. Jacob and Quil must've knew something was up too, as the copied my actions. I ran to where Seth was trying to wake Leah up while Embry made a frantic phone call.

" … she just passed out," Embry said into the phone. "I've never seen anyone do it before unless we were hurt."

"Was she bitten?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"No, she just took down a vampire, stepped back to let Seth and me finish him, phased, and passed out," Embry explained while looking at me.

At that moment, I felt like my stomach jumped into my throat. I kneeled next to Leah and gathered her in my arms.

"Please be okay. Please be okay," I whispered to her.

Leah stirred slightly in response to my voice.

"Carlisle is going to be here soon," Jacob reassured me. "Embry, Quil, I want you to run the perimeter and watch for that other vampire."

I heard the other two boys phase and run off.

"How soon?" I asked through gritted teeth, not taking my eyes off Leah's face.

"Few minutes at the most," Jacob said. "Luckily we aren't far from their house."

"How were they not aware of those two?" Seth asked while pulling on some shorts.

"I don't know," Jacob replied. "We couldn't catch the blond. It was like he vanished."

I frowned, feeling unease settle over me. It was strange that they could enter the area unnoticed and that one escaped without a trace. Not a moment too soon, Carlisle stepped into the forest with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward behind him. Seth explained the situation to the Cullens while Carlisle bent over Leah.

"Has she been having any strange illnesses lately?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing out of ordinary, but she did complain about being tired this morning," I responded.

"I'd like to take her back to my house to run some blood tests." Carlisle lifted Leah's wrist to take her pulse. "Did she hit her head when she fainted?"

"No," Jacob replied just as the three other vampires ran into the forest.

"Did she complain to any of you during patrols of feeling poorly, even as an afterthought?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe of being a little tired," Seth said, "but she said it was due to patrols and wedding planning."

"Well, we'll go back to the house to run some tests to see what's going on." Carlisle stood, and I followed while lifting up Leah's body.

I held her close to my chest to try to cover up her body, while Jacob and Seth handed me their shirts. We made it to the Cullen's house in a matter of minutes. We ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office just as Leah started to stir. I gently place Leah on a make shift bed while Carlisle gathered his needed tools.

"Leah?" Can you hear me?" I asked.

Her face scrunched up before her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"You passed out," I explained. "We're at the Cullens' house."

Carlisle stepped over and started asking Leah some standard questions while checking her eyes with a pen light.

"I'm going to test some of your blood," Carlisle said when he was through with his questioning. "I have a theory as to why you passed out as well as why you've been exhausted lately."

Leah nodded and closed her eyes as Carlisle drew Leah's blood.

"I should have answers for you by morning, Leah," Carlisle said when he was finished.

Leah nodded again while I ran my fingers through her short haircut. My fingers ran down the side of her beautiful face, down her neck, and to her arms where I drew patterns on them. I worried about her; she did look tired.

"That feels good," Leah said, smiling up at me, but her smile faded as she took in the look on my face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you," I confessed.

"I'm okay, Felix. I just need to sleep."

I gave her a skeptical look just as Carlisle stepped back into the room.

"You should get some sleep, Leah. You're welcome to stay in a guest bedroom," Carlisle said, placing his hand on Leah's arm.

I held Leah's hand while we made our way to the guest bedroom across the hall. It had a large bed in the middle, which Leah fell right asleep in. I watched her face as I held her close to me. I was worried about her. I wondered what the tests results would be, and if it was anything dangerous or life threatening. Many hours later, Leah slowly woke up and turned over in my arms.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Better," Leah replied as she stretched. "I'm starving though."

I kissed Leah before we walked down stairs to the kitchen holding hands. We sat down at the table where Leah's tired looking brothers were eating piles of food. I placed my arm around Leah as she ate her food, and we talked quietly about our failed capture of the mysterious vampire. Even after searching for hours, finding the vampire seemed impossible.

"We'll all keep an eye out," Carlisle said, finally. "We'll even keep an extra eye out around our house and the Forks area while the pack does the same in LaPush. I'm sure you'll alert Sam's pack?"

"Of course," Jacob said. "I'll help patrol around Forks as well."

"You know we'll keep an eye on Nessie, Jacob," Edward said.

"I know. I need to do it for my own peace of mind," Jacob replied.

"Certainly, and it may be beneficial to have you run near the house and have a connection with the pack," Carlisle interjected. "I think we've talked long enough. You boys are welcome to stay here to sleep, and I'm sure Esme will have plenty for you to eat when you wake up."

The boys stood and made their way upstairs practically dragging their feet, many of the Cullens made their way to various parts of the houses as well.

"We need to go upstairs to discuss your tests results, Leah," Carlisle said as he moved besides us.

I looked at Leah, who swallowed nervously. I took her hand and she relaxed slightly. I continued to hold Leah's hand as we made our way up to Carlisle's office. We sat down in the seats across from his desk as Carlisle took the seat behind the desk, giving us a warm smile.

_I'm sure he wouldn't be smiling if it was something bad, _I thought, but that was before the bombshell.

"Leah, you're pregnant," Carlisle said.

**Please leave feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Felix's point of view:**

"Leah, you're pregnant," Carlisle said.

My mind went blank. _Leah, you're pregnant. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a father. A father. _

Me- someone who had killed countless people without a second thought. Individuals who didn't deserve to die while I continued to live. People who were or would've been great parents.

I was getting the chance that I had stolen away from my many victims.

I didn't know how to be a parent. I doubt I knew enough to lead a child into adulthood. I also had never been around babies or small children, so how was I supposed to take care of one? Until recently, my life had been about killing those who opposed my masters, and now I was facing fatherhood. Loving Leah was easy and came naturally, but I doubted being a parent was the same. She had life experiences that could help our child become a good person, whereas I didn't.

And how in the world was Leah supposed to survive this ordeal? I doubted that her body would withstand the birth, and there was no way venom would save her. I couldn't lose her. I felt the panic start to rise in my chest.

Without thinking, I stood and took several steps away from Leah. My eyes met hers, and I could see the joy and hope radiating from them. Even though I wanted to, I could not push away my doubts about being a father and her safety from my mind. Slowly Leah stood to face me. Her hand came up to cup my cheek while our eyes continued to look into each other's.

We didn't have to say anything to know what the other was thinking. She was ecstatic but a little scared too. I knew she wanted this baby more than anything, I wouldn't ask her to end it, but part of me is screaming for me to do so.

"Everything will work out," Leah whispered to me.

"How do you know?" My voice wavered.

"Do you remember how you found me when we first met?" She continued after I nodded. "Before that, I was so scared that things would go terribly wrong. When you found me on the cliffs, I knew we'd work out because you were there. I was sure you'd leave me here, heartbroken, but you didn't."

"This is different. What if you don't survive?"

"I will, Felix."

"How do you know?" I pressed.

"I'm stronger than Bella or any other human. My body can handle this. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but we'll get through this with our beautiful baby."

"If anything happens to you, I'll always blame myself."

"It won't, Felix.

She leaned up to kiss me tenderly. I closed my eyes and touched my forehead to hers. I took a deep breath as I tried to rope in my fears. I wouldn't lose her. May she _could_ be the one woman that could carry a vampire without dying. Doubt coursed through me, but I would and could be strong for her while she went through out this pregnancy.

I opened my eyes to look into Leah's again. I kissed her before breaking off to turn toward Carlisle.

"I have some equipment set up to check you out, Leah," Carlisle said, motioning to a bed in the corner of the large office.

We moved toward the bed while I kept my hand in hers. Leah sat on the bed, with prompting from Carlisle, Leah lay down and pulled her shirt up, exposing her torso.

"I'm going to measure your stomach first," Carlisle explained, while picking up a long tape measure from a tray. "Have you noticed any weight gain recently?"

"My dress felt a little tight yesterday," Leah admitted, "but that was the first time I noticed."

"Felix?" Carlisle asked me while running the tape measure vertically across her abdomen.

"Not until now," I said. "I guess it was obvious …"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Leah asked me.

"Of course not," I responded quickly.

Carlisle coughed slightly as he continued to turn the tape measure one last time before placing it back on the tray.

"I want to see if we can get an ultrasound," Carlisle said. "From Bella's pregnancy, I'm guessing we won't be able to get an image. We should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat, at the very least."

Carlisle squirted gel onto Leah's belly before using a tool to move the gel around. A fuzzy picture appeared on the screen. Carlisle moved the device around for several minutes, and he frowned.

"I'm afraid that I can't pick up anything," Carlisle said in a disappointed tone. "Let's check for a heartbeat."

Carlisle cleaned the ultrasound machine, and then he pulled out a hand held tool. He positioned the instrument, and after several moments of searching, a loud, clear thumping sound filled the air. A wide smile spread across Leah's face as we heard the sound.

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Carlisle said. His smiled matched Leah's.

"What?" I asked.

"The baby's heartbeat isn't as fast as Ness'," Carlisle explained.

"That's the heartbeat?" I asked.

"Yes. I suspected and hoped that if you two were to have child, that Leah's genes would cause the baby's growth to be slower, which will make it a safer pregnancy. It seems my suppositions are right." Carlisle started to move the end of the machine over Leah's stomach again.

Once again a thumping sound of a heartbeat filled the air, but this time it was a little faster than before. Carlisle frowned slightly as he adjusted the heart monitor to its original placement. He changed it back to the second place and alternated between the placements several times before silently putting the monitor away and wiping Leah's belly off; he was quiet the entire time, as if to process his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

Carlisle broke out of his thoughts and looked at the two of us.

"It seems you're having twins," Carlisle said slowly.

"Twins? As in two babies?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "It is going to make your pregnancy harder, Leah. You'll have to go on bed rest earlier than I thought you would. Until then, I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself in case you pass out again. Based on your measurements, I believe your pregnancy will be longer than Bella's. I think you're a month pregnant, and your gestation will last four months."

"What if I got pregnant this week?" Leah asked.

"Judging on when you were in heat a month ago, I'm sure you're a month along," Carlisle continued. "With the exception of patrolling, you may go about your normal daily life until you start to show, which maybe several weeks to a month away."

Carlisle continued to give Leah instructions and what we could expect about her pregnancy. The more I listened to Carlisle talk, my nervousness lessened slightly.

"Will I need to drink blood?" Leah asked.

"It's a strong possibility," Carlisle said. "If you'd feel more comfortable, we can have you ingest blood through a feeding tube if the time comes."

"I don't want human blood," Leah said firmly.

"Certainly, Leah," Carlisle said.

Leah ran her hand over her face while slumping back in her seat.

"Is it normal to be this exhausted?" she asked.

"Very, especially since this isn't a normal pregnancy," Carlisle reassured her. "I want to check on you every day to monitor your progress. I'm sure you'll be just fine, but I want to keep an eye on you just in case."

"Of course," Leah said, nodding.

There was a knock on the door just before Esme stepped into the room.

"I have lunch ready for you and the boys are downstairs eating. I'm sure you're hungry, Leah," Esme explained, smiling. "And we have to feed those babies."

"Do my brothers know about me yet?" Leah asked, giving Esme a warm smile.

"Not yet," Esme said as we started down. "They just woke up and headed straight for the kitchen."

We entered the kitchen to find Leah's pack, along with Colin and Brady, eating a very late lunch. Leah quickly darted to the table and filled up her plate before the food was all taken.

"Hungry much, Lee?" Quil asked.

"Had to get some food before you all ate it," Leah replied as she sat in the chair next to me. "Especially now."

"Why? What did Carlisle say?" Jacob asked.

"I'm pregnant," Leah said.

Everything in the room seemed to stop in that moment. Everyone stopped eating to stare at Leah in shock.

"You're kidding me right?" Seth asked quietly.

"No, Seth," Leah said, meeting her brother's eyes. "I am pregnant."

"You're going to end it, right?" Quil asked. "It's not safe."

"Of course I'm not going to end it," Leah said angrily. "We've been talking with Carlisle, and he's sure I'm perfectly healthy. My pregnancy isn't the same as Bella's and my babies aren't going to hurt me. If anyone has a problem with it, they'll just have to get over it."

Leah stood and stormed out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes. I clenched my fists in anger at Quil's words.

"Do any of you know how much she's wanted a baby?" I asked. "When we learned that Emily was pregnant she cried over the babies she thought we couldn't have. Carlisle has explained that her pregnancy is completely different than the one Bella endured. Even though I'm scared to death for her safety, I will not ask her to end it."

I stood so quickly that the chair flew out from behind me and smashed against the counter. A twinge of guilt ran through me. Using the imprint pull, I found Leah standing on the porch, wiping away angry tears. I pulled her into my arms, and she relaxed against me as I held her.

"Would you ask me to end it?" she whispered.

"No," I replied. "I know how much you want this. I knew if I asked, it would break your heart to even to think about ending your pregnancy."

"Aren't you scared for my health?"

"Honestly? I'm scared more than anything. I just need you to be careful."

"I will. Like I said before, I think my body will be able to handle the pregnancy."

"I know, but the pregnancy will be taxing. I'm going to hate seeing you go through that, and I'll be completely useless."

"You won't be, Felix. I just need you here to support me, that's all I ask."

Leah leaned up and kissed me slowly, and I poured in all of my emotions into the kiss.

"Hey, Lee … oh," a voice said from behind us.

I reluctantly pulled away from Leah to see Embry sheepishly smiling at us.

"You should finish eating," Embry explained.

"Sometimes I hate having a big family," Leah grumbled under her breath.

"You know you love us," Embry said.

"Sure I do," Leah said sarcastically.

Leah punched Embry's arm as we walked into the house. The mood in the dining room was still tense, but Carlisle was talking to the pack about many of the basics of Leah's pregnancy. The room fell silent after Jake asked Carlisle a few questions. It seemed, for the most part, they were pleased with Carlisle's assessment of Leah's pregnancy.

When everyone was finished eating, there was much discussion about stepping up patrols, which annoyed Leah that she couldn't phase until after the babies were born. Quil, Embry, and Brady left to patrol while Seth went to pick up Ashley from work. When Leah started yawning, I insisted we leave as well. After saying our goodbyes, and after many hugs and fawning from Esme, we walked slowly home while holding hands.

"I'd like to go shopping for the babies in a couple of days," Leah said.

"Why?"

"I want to experience shopping for my children before I start to show," Leah admitted.

"You're really excited about this."

"I am. It doesn't seem real yet."

"It doesn't," I agreed.

I sighed. These next couple of months were going to be very long. I just hoped that everything would come out as well as Leah and Carlisle thought it would. We walked while Leah talked about the things she wanted to buy for the babies.

_I hope you're still here to use those things when our babies are born_, I thought.

I quickly pushed the thought away Leah and I went home.

**Please, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashley's point of view: **

My heart sank as I walked toward the front entrance of the hospital. He wasn't here.

_I'm such an idiot, _I thought.

I got my hopes up for nothing. I absolutely loved my new job, but I couldn't help but look forward to work ending so I could see Seth. He'd picked me up every day since I'd started, so it became the highlight of my day. I tried to push my disappointment away as my eyes scanned the waiting room.

"You're still here, Ashley?" a voice from behind asked me.

I turned to see Dr. Cullen standing by the reception desk while looking through some paper work.

"Just leaving. I'm supposed to meet my ride here," I explained.

"I appreciate you filling out the paper work yesterday," Dr. Cullen said. "You did a great job."

"Thank you, sir," I said, feeling myself blush.

As if there was some magnetic pull, I looked over my shoulder to see Seth walking toward me. Forgetting the fact that I was talking with Dr. Cullen, I turned to face Seth. He smiled at me, and I smiled shyly back while butterflies filled my stomach. I couldn't believe I felt so strongly for someone after knowing them for only two weeks. A part of me felt scared, but another part felt as if Seth was made for me.

He approached me quickly and pulled me into a giant hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I buried my head in the crook of his neck while taking a deep breath. I loved how Seth always smelled woodsy, which had always been a calming scent. I giggled as Seth lifted me off my feet.

"Seth," I groaned as I pulled back to look at him.

My voice caught in my throat as I looked at him. His lips were so close to mine, and I had an overwhelming desire to kiss him. Slowly, much to my dismay, Seth set me on my feet and took a step back. When he looked warily over my head, I remembered Dr. Cullen was still there. I stepped away from Seth and turned to look at Dr. Cullen. I was surprised when Dr. Cullen and Seth shook hands.

"You know Dr. Cullen?" I asked when Seth stepped back next to me.

"Carlisle's a family friend," Seth explained.

"You never mentioned it," I said.

"It never came up." Seth shrugged his broad shoulders. "I didn't think you'd be working together."

"We had a surgery yesterday," I told Seth.

"You should be proud, Seth. She did an amazing job," Dr. Cullen said.

I felt my cheeks flush, and I looked down at my feet. I felt Seth take my hand, and I timidly looked up at him. He didn't say anything, but I could see the pride in his eyes.

"I had better get going," Dr. Cullen said. "I'm on my way to see Leah and Felix."

I felt Seth tense besides me at the mention of Leah and Felix. _Strange. _We said our goodbyes to Dr. Cullen before walking to Seth's car. I grinned as I felt Seth take my hand when we were buckled in. I loved holding Seth's hand, and I hoped I would never get enough of it.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Seth asked.

"I'd like to just hand out at home, if that's okay?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. We can order pizza if you're too tired."

"I'd like that. I'm exhausted. I'd love to take a hot shower while we wait for the pizza."

"I'd don't have to stay if you're that tired."

I looked at his face. He had a frown, and I could tell that he wanted to spend time with me.

"Seth, I want you to stay. I hate being in that house by myself at night."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Seth gave me a huge smile.

I cradled his hand, which sat on my lap, with both of mine. I almost wished that I could sit closer to him, but I was afraid to. I couldn't understand it. I loved being around Seth, and my thoughts centered around him whenever we were apart. Lately, I'd often imagine to what it would be like to kiss him, but it was something so new to me that I felt afraid.

When we got home I rushed up stairs to take a warm shower. While in the shower, I imagined what it would feel like to have Seth's large hands washing my body. Despite the hot water, a shiver ran through my body. After washing all of the grime from the day was washed off, I turned off the water. I quickly walked to my room with a towel wrapped around me, and proceeded to brush out my long hair. I bit my lip as I debated if I should change into regular clothes or change into my pajamas, which consisted of a large t-shirt and tiny shorts. I took a deep breath before deciding to pull on my pajamas.

I slowly walked down the stairs to find Seth watching TV in the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, trying to avoid Seth seeing me in my pajamas.

"Just some water. The pizza should be here any minute," Seth replied.

I walked into the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door. I filled up some glasses while I heard Seth talking with the delivery guy. The door shut while my heart was hammering out of my chest, wishing I had put on something different.

"Do you want me to get …" Seth broke off.

I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, with the pizza in his hands, and his mouth open.

His eyes slowly ran over my body, and I couldn't help but feeling pleased by his reaction as well as extremely shy. I could feel the color rise in my cheeks as I looked down. Seth cleared his throat just as I looked back up.

"Do you want me to get some plates out?" Seth asked in a low voice.

"Sure," I said quietly.

I seemed hyperaware of Seth's proximity as he got the plates in a nearby cupboard as I tried to busy myself with getting napkins out. I turned and Seth handed me a plate with two slices while his was piled with five. It still amazed me how much he ate. We sat at the table while Seth asked me about my day.

"Well, we had a little boy born three months early yesterday. We had to perform heart surgery on him, that's how I worked with Dr. Cullen. He's so tiny, Seth," I said, my voice getting choked with emotion. Seth took my hand in his before I continued. "He's barely bigger than my hand, and I'm so scared he won't make it. His breathing seemed so weak today."

"I'm sure he will," I said. "I can tell you care for him so much, so I'm sure you'll do as much as you can to help him survive."

"You're sweet," I said standing to take our plates.

Without thinking, I kissed his cheek. I turned red and moved to the skin to do the dishes. I felt Seth step up next to me, his arm brushing mine. I felt the heat rush through my body as I placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. As I started to wash the dishes, I zoned out at the thought of Seth holding me close.

"Ashley?" Seth asked, and I jumped when I realized he had been talking to me while holding a towel to dry my hands on.

"Sorry, I spaced it just a bit." I blushed.

I glanced down before looking up at Seth. His dark eyes were looking at me intensely at me, and I couldn't look away from him. Seth's eyes dropped to my lips while taking a step toward me. I watched in slow motion as Seth started to lean down. I held my breath as Seth's lips touched mine. My eyes fluttered close, and I leaned into him.

Seth's lips felt warm, just like the rest of him. He moved his lips against mine, and I copied his actions. My hands moved to his biceps as I felt his hands go to my waist. I felt my body being pulled closer to his, so I moved my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his. We continued kissing as our bodies molded together.

I had a few kisses from my ex and they felt nothing like this. Seth's kisses left me wanting all of him. The thought made me moan against his lips. His lips left mine to make a trail of kisses across my jaw and down my neck.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long," Seth muttered.

"Seth," I breathed.

"You're so beautiful, Ashley."

Seth's lips descended on mine again. I threaded my hand in his hair to hold his lips there. I felt his tongue against my lips, and I tentatively opened my mouth. My tongue brushed against his causing heat to run through my body. After several moments, Seth pulled away. My eyes slowly opened to see him looking down at me.

"I wanted to do that the first night we met," Seth said in a deeper voice.

"You should've," I whispered.

"Sam would've killed me."

"Emily and I would've stopped him." I smiled up at Seth.

Seth gave me another slow, sweet kiss.

"Be my girl," Seth said when he pulled away.

"Yes," I said shyly up to him.

Seth hugged me tightly as I took a deep breath. Rightness clicked into place as he held me. I was his and nothing could take that away.

**Leah's point of view:**

I pulled out a shopping cart while scanning the store for Mom. We were meeting to get a few things for the babies, and I needed time away from Felix and my brothers. As much as I loved them, I felt suffocated by their hovering. I couldn't do anything without them questioning my actions. Even with Carlisle's assurances, they hated leaving me alone. I was an independent person, and I couldn't stand getting a glass of water without someone insisting they do it for me.

I still couldn't believe that Felix and I were pregnant, and not only were we blessed to have one baby but we were expecting two. I was filled with such joy that I felt as if I was a new person. Even my bouts of dizziness and the males in my life hovering were tolerable.

I pushed my cart toward the baby aisle while texting Mom to meet me there. I grinned as I pulled a few unisex outfits for the babies, even though they wouldn't get to wear them long with their accelerated growth.

I pushed my cart down the diaper aisle, and decided to get several packages of diapers in different sizes. As I leaned over to place my last case of diapers into my cart, dizziness ran through me. I took a deep breath while standing slowly. I would sometimes get dizzy while standing or walking places and I had gotten pretty good at hiding it.

"Leah?" a familiar voice ran out.

I looked up to see Mom walking toward me with a concerned look on her face. I rearranged my face to become passive, but I should've known that wouldn't fool Mom.

"Do you need to go sit down? Are you feeling dizzy again?"

"Again?" I asked weakly.

"I can tell you get dizzy sometimes. I tended to get dizzy when I was pregnant with your brother."

"How come you didn't say anything?" I asked while we slowly walked to another aisle.

"I didn't want to worry Felix or the pack," Mom explained. "I trust you to know your body well enough to know when you need to rest, and why do you think I'm always there when Carlisle checks on you?"

"No wonder you're so calm about this," I said dryly.

"When you have the babies, you'll understand how much I worry about you and Seth, even though you're both grown and are the protectors of the tribe." Mom said giving me a loving smile.

I smiled at the thought of seeing our little ones. Every morning, I would look at my growing belly and imagine how my babies would look. I knew I would do anything for them. My eyes met Mom's, and it seemed like she knew what I was thinking. I kissed her cheek, and I felt like I understood her on a whole other level.

Over the next thirty minutes, we ended up buying many items we thought the babies would need. Mom insisted on buying many baby toys, much to my opposition. When we started to head over to the checkout counter to pay, dizziness hit me hard. I press my fingers to my forehead as I tried to will it away.

"Leah?" Mom's voice sounded a million miles away.

"I … I think I need to go sit down," I whispered, feebly.

I could feel Mom's eyes watching me I went to sit on a bench upfront. I took deep slow breaths as I cradled my head in my hands to try unsuccessfully to make the room stop spinning. I looked up when I felt a giant, cold hand on my shoulder; Felix. Of course he knew I was there; I was sure the imprint was letting him know to be near me. His face was written with anxiety.

"I called Carlisle, and he said he'll meet us at the house," Felix said, and I nodded.

"Tell Mom to meet us at the house?" I asked.

Felix nodded, and moved as quickly as he could with the humans around. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall behind me. I sensed Felix' presence and I opened my eyes as I stood up on shaky legs. His thick arm wrapped around my waist for support. We walked quickly to the truck, and I put my hand into his, more for his own comfort than my own.

We made it home in record time, and we were greeted by Carlisle, who opened the door for me. I was led inside, and I let out a long breath. Even though I wasn't feeling well, I hated being fawned over. Carlisle took my vitals while talking quietly, and he made Felix get me a large glass of water.

"I want you to drink the whole glass," Carlisle said, taking the cup from Felix and handing it to me. "Then I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure?" I asked, grumpily as I folded my arms.

"Positive. It's more of a precaution than anything, and it'll make Felix and I feel better," Carlisle explained patiently.

I sighed before finishing my water just as Felix went to go help Mom bring in our baby produces.

"Jacob and I would like to bring Renesmee when I come to check up on you sometime," Carlisle said as he pulled out the heart beat monitor.

"Oh?" I asked.

"She's excited about having a child who is just like her, and we think it will be good for her to grow up with children who are hybrids as well. It's all she's talked about since we told her."

"It will be nice for them to grow up together," I said. "I hadn't thought about it before. She's welcome anytime."

"I'll let her know," Carlisle said while Felix and Mom stepped into the room.

Before Mom and Carlisle left we heard the heartbeats, and Mom was in tears over it. During the whole checkup, I noticed Felix's body language. He wasn't happy.

"Come lay with me?" I asked after Carlisle and Mom left.

Felix laid down, and I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and fought off sleep.

"What are you worried about?" I whispered.

"You weren't with me when you got dizzy," Felix explained. "I could feel something wrong through our connection, and it freaked me out. I thought something was seriously wrong."

"You're still worried," I stated.

"I'll worry until these babies are born and you're all safe."

"We're fine." My fingers made patterns on his skin.

He pulled me closer, and we were silent for several moments.

"Felix?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to set the babies rooms up tomorrow," I said.

"This early?"

"Yes. I want to do as much as possible before I have to go on bed rest."

"If you're up to it," Felix said, and I felt him kiss my head. "Sleep well, babe."

Before I could reply, I drifted off to sleep.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Felix's point of view, two weeks later:**

I inspected the building Sam and I would be setting up our shop in. We just signed the papers, and we were deciding what would go where. I had created some floor plans while Leah was sleeping, but they felt unfinished since I couldn't focus on anything other than her pregnancy.

Over the last few days Leah had been sleeping more, and she also started feeling nauseous over some types of foods or smells. Carlisle explained that this was perfectly normal, but I wasn't buying it even though Leah seemed perfectly happy.

However, a part of me was excited for the babies to arrive. The babies' room was set up, and Leah's constant discussions and plans for our children were starting wear on me. Carlisle and Edward reassured me that Leah's pregnancy was already much longer than Bella's, and Leah was much healthier than even Carlisle had hoped for.

After discussing our shop with Sam for half an hour, I was ready to go home. When Sam and Emily had gotten home from their honeymoon, Emily had been very supportive of Leah's pregnancy. She'd been visiting nearly every day, and even helped Leah set up the nursery with Sue and Esme. Sam had been very worried, but he seemed more open minded than Leah's brothers had been.

"You okay man?" Sam asked when we got into the car.

"Anxious to get home," I replied shortly.

"I can imagine. I hate being away from Emily since she's been pregnant, and I can't imagine having Emily's pregnancy being high risk."

"It's been crazy," I admitted. "I worry about her all the time."

"I'm going by the shop tomorrow to start to get things set up. You should join me."

I snorted.

"It'll be good for you to get out a little, keep you from going crazy."

"A little too late for that," I muttered.

"I'm sure your babies will be here before you know it," Sam said. "Then you'll be too busy with being a father to notice anything else."

"That's because I'll be screwing that up," I said under my breath.

"How in the world you jumped to that conclusion is beyond me." Sam shook his head.

"Seriously?" Weren't you the one telling me several months ago that I wasn't good enough for Leah?"

"And did you listen to that idiot?" Sam rolled his eyes. "I've seen how much love you not only have for Leah, but the pack and Cullens as well. I've seen how you interact with Claire, and I know you'll be fine. I know Jake is happy with your interactions with Ness."

I stayed silent as I processed Sam's words. I didn't fully believe him, but I guess there was some truth in his words. We pulled into the house and found our girls in the nursery along with Sue and Esme. Leah looked exhausted as she sat in the rocking in the rocking chair Esme bought us. My heart ached as I looked at her tired face, but she did look happy as Emily, Sue, and Esme told us about the final items they put around the room.

It was strange to see how different this room looked. Three weeks ago it was empty. Currently filled with a changing table, a crib, a dresser filled with baby clothes, a rocking chair, and a toy box filled with toys. It seemed unreal that two small beings would need so much. Our family left, and soon after I insisted that Leah go lay down while I cooked dinner. I made one of her favorite meals, steak and potatoes. I carried the plate of food into the bedroom to find Leah looking through a photo album with a bittersweet smile.

"What do you have there?" I asked while I walked over to sit in the armchair that was placed next to her bed.

"A photo album my mom brought over. It has pictures of my parents, Seth, and I," Leah explained.

I looked at the photo album while Leah turned several of the pictures. Most of them seemed to be taken before Leah and Seth had phased, or so I assumed since their build was smaller and less muscular. My eyes went to Leah's face when she brushed a tear away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, setting her plate down on the night stand, moving to sit on the bed, and took her in my arms.

"I … I miss my dad," Leah whispered. "Especially now that I'm pregnant and we were close. I always imagined him here when I had my first baby."

"I'm sorry." I tightened my arms around her, and she sighed.

I held her quietly for several moments.

"I want to talk to Carlisle and Esme tomorrow," Leah admitted.

"About?"

"To ask them if they'll be grandparents to our babies."

"Really?"

Leah grinned up at me and nodded.

"I want the babies to at least know one grandfather."

"I'm sure they'll love it." I kissed her head. "You need to eat, Leah."

"I know, I know." Leah rolled her eyes, and I reluctantly let her out of my arms.

"How were you feeling today?" I asked and rubbed her back as she ate.

"Okay. Just really tired, but I didn't throw up."

Leah ate her food quickly, and she made noises of appreciation.

"How was the shop?" Leah asked when she was nearly finished.

"All right." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just all right?" Leah raised her eyebrow at me.

"I was anxious to get home to you," I admitted. "Sam's going over tomorrow."

Leah didn't say anything for awhile as she finished.

"I think you should go too, Felix," Leah said at last.

"I can't stand being away from you," I argued.

"Go for a few hours each day, at least for the next few weeks." Leah set her finished plate of food on the nightstand and turned toward me. "I want you to go because I need my space, especially since I'm not at the point where I need you here all the time. You also need a break from hovering around me all the time."

"And you think me being away from you will be healthier than my 'hovering'?"

"At least for our relationship, it will be." Leah sighed and placed her head on my chest. "Please try to understand, Felix."

I kissed her head before resting my cheek on her cheek. Leah's fingers played with the buttons on my shirt as I thought of her words. I could tell Leah was a little less irritated with my need to be with her constantly today. She seemed more will to let me take care of her, and didn't argue with me when I told her to rest when I got home. I sighed.

"At least have someone stay with you when I go to work," I whispered.

"Who?"

"Your mom, Esme, anyone." Leah lifted her head, and I looked into her eyes. "Someone that can get a hold of Carlisle and me if something should happen."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for." Leah sighed.

"I'm sure Esme would love to come over since you want to talk with her and Carlisle anyway." My fingers traced her cheek. "And thank you, Leah."

I kissed her gently.

"I must really like you," Leah teased. "Letting you take care of me and all."

"I think you more than like me." I nuzzled her neck while I moved her to my lap. "I am the father of your children."

"How can you be sure you're the father?" Leah asked, biting her lip as I kissed along her chin, jaw, and neck.

Leah giggled as I growled in my chest. We talked quietly that night while Leah lay in my arms. After she fell asleep, I watched her as she curled into my chest.

**Leah's point of view:**

"Esme, I think we have more than enough," I said, laughing at the baby clothes she pulled out.

"You never know, Leah." Esme put her hands on her hips. "Most babies need to be changed several times a day, and you have two coming."

"Still," I said, smiling t her.

In a matter of minutes, Esme had the many baby outfits she bought organized and put away.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked, clapping her hands.

"Very," I said as I stood up.

I followed Esme into the kitchen while we discussed what foods made me feel sick. Esme made a beef stew, which took her awhile to make, but it was worth it. Esme froze the rest of the stew for later in my pregnancy so we could have something made quickly. I discussed agreement between Felix and me about him working a few hours a day, and Esme agreed that it was a good compromise.

"If you ever need me to come over, don't hesitate to ask," Esme said, giving me a motherly smile. "I'd love to come and see you especially after those babies are born."

"Of course, Esme." I grinned back. I nearly asked what I had been wanting to, but I stopped myself.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Esme asked.

"I've been looking at some," I admitted. "I think I want to go with some Native American names, but I do want to talk with Felix first."

"Of course." Esme said as she finally took a seat at the table after she cleaned the already spotless kitchen. "Has Felix sown any excitement over the babies?"

"I think he might be, but I think he's a little more focused on my safety to be honest." I sighed. "I know he's scared to death at the thought of being a father. He doesn't think he'll do a great job."

"I wish he'd see the value of himself," Esme said sadly. "He's so caring with you, and I know he'll do the same for your children."

"I think so too. I'm sure he'll take one look at them and fall in love at first sight."

I yawned widely, and I gave Esme a sheepish smile.

"If you're tired, you should go sleep," Esme said, giving my hand a reassuring pat.

"I may go lie down for a while. Felix should be home soon." I stood and moved to my bedroom.

The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. What seemed like seconds later, I woke up in Felix's arms. I stretched and felt my joints pop. I pushed myself up to see Felix looking at me a gentle smile. I kissed him softly to show my emotion for him. I finally broke away from him to look into his golden eyes. I could see the joy of him being near me, but I also saw anxiety for my health. My forehead touched his before I kissed him again.

"How are you feeling today?" Felix whispered.

"Tired, but good," I said gently, and I could see relax slightly. "We're fine, Felix."

Felix nodded as his hand ran over my hip. I felt surprised as his hand went to my stomach. His large hand cupped my rounding belly.

"You're starting to show," Felix whispered.

"I know. I'm excited." I grinned at him.

"You look beautiful pregnant."

I reached up to kiss him. My hormones kicked in when Felix's fingers made designs across my belly, and my eyes filled tears. I sighed as I lay on my back as Felix put his head on my belly. I closed my eyes while my fingers ran through his hair. We stayed like that for several moments, until my stomach rumbled. I held his hand as we went into the kitchen, where were met by Carlisle and Esme.

I accepted a plate from Esme and ate my food quickly while we talked with the other couple until Carlisle said he wanted to check up on me. I went to the couch and pulled up my shirt. I grinned as I heard the thumping of my babies' hearts.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

"You're welcome," Carlisle replied.

"I wanted to ask you and Esme something." I sat up.

"Anything, Leah," Carlisle said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I want you and Esme to be the babies' grandparents."

Carlisle looked mildly shocked, but then looked over his shoulder at Esme before standing.

Esme, who was beaming, came to stand next to Carlisle.

"We would be delighted, Leah," Esme said and I was sure if she could cry, she would have.

I stood and hugged Esme, and she held me tightly.

"Thank you, Leah," Esme said, her voice thick with emotion.

"You're welcome." I pulled away and received a kiss on the cheek from her.

Esme moved away from me to hug Felix, and I stepped forward to give Carlisle a rare hug.

"I know what this must mean to you, Leah. I don't want to replace your father-" Carlisle started.

"You aren't," I said, cutting him off. "You're like a father to Felix and me. I want my babies to know one of their grandfathers."

Tears filled my eyes at the thoughts of my own father not being here, and the fact that Carlisle would be there for our family. Carlisle hugged me again as tears ran down my face. I missed my dad, but I was glad that I had a man like Carlisle, someone who cared for me as if I was his own flash and blood. Carlisle, like Esme, kissed my cheek before pulling away.

"I'd feel honored to be their grandfather," Carlisle said, and his face was lit up with joy.

Felix shook Carlisle's hand before snaking his arm around my waist, pulling me toward him. I brushed my tears away as I cuddled into my man's side.

"You should get some rest, Leah," Carlisle said. "I want you to take care of my grandchildren."

I nodded as we walked Carlisle and Esme to the door as we continued our goodbyes. Felix and I took a hot bath as he filled me in on the shop, and I could sense his excitement. When we were drying off after our bath, I caught sight of my growing belly. I smiled as my hand cupped my budding flesh. Soon, I knew I would be holding my beautiful babies in my arms.

**Seth's point of view:**

Two and a half weeks. That was how long it had been since I asked Ashley to be my girlfriend. Just being friends with her and going on casual dates had been amazing. Now that we were official, things had evolved to a whole new level. She knew me better than anyone, and I craved my spending every spare second with her. When we were apart, I was in pain. Between work and her staying at Sam and Emily's, I felt like I got a minimal amount of time with her.

Then there was the patrolling that took a good chunk of time away from her. It was also hard to keep the truth from her. I wanted to tell her, and a part of me knew she was ready for me to tell her, but every time I went to say something about it, I chickened out. I didn't know what to do, so I kept pushing off the inevitable.

Currently, I was lying with Ashley on her bed as I kissed her gently. Our physical relationship had moved a lot quicker than I thought it would. I had always let her take the lead, and she started to get bolder and bolder with her moves. Ashley was on her back, and I had taken her shirt off and I was making a trail of kisses on her upper chest. I wanted to cup her breasts, but I didn't want to scare my girl.

"Seth," Ashley rasped out. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?" My voice came out deep.

"My … my breasts," she stuttered out.

I lifted my head to look at her. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were darkened with desire.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard her right.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted to touch her so badly, but I wanted to make sure she really wanted me to. I wanted to do this without any regrets.

"Please, Seth."

I swallowed, and I moved my hand up slowly to cup her left breast. My hand squeezed her gently, and I bit my lip. My lips lowered to kiss the swell of her breasts. I kept kneading her breast as I made kisses in the valley of her chest. Ashley started to move under me, and I took it as a signal that she wanted me to stop, so I pulled away from her.

My eyes widened when I saw Ashley's hand move behind her back, unclasp her bra, and remove it from her body. All I could do was stare in shock. I snapped out it as I felt Ashley's hands run up my arms and over my shoulders. My lips kissed her gently before descending down her jaw, neck, and chest.

"You're so beautiful," I muttered. "Do you know that?"

Without waiting for her to answer, I kissed one of her dark nipples. I heard Ashley groan, which made me throb painfully, but I couldn't think of myself now. All I could think about was making my girl feel good, making her feel beautiful. I gently sucked her into my mouth before swirling the nipple with my tongue.

I copied my actions slowly on her other breast, taking my time. Over time, Ashley's breathing became labored and her moans louder. As I pulled her nipple into my mouth again as I heard her cry out, her whole body shook under mine while I continued to suck on her breast.

Ashley relaxed against me when I gave each breast one last kiss. I looked to see her with her eyes closed, and I kissed her lips lightly as I brushed some hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and timid smile covered her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, coyly.

She leaned up to kiss me and I gave a gentle, slow kiss. I nearly jumped off the bed when I heard the door bang open behind me. My body moved to cover Ashley-her body was mine to see.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam's booming voice demanded.

I quickly rooted around for Ashley's shirt and helped her pull it on before I faced her older surrogate brother. Sam was standing in the doorway with his hands clenched in fists.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked in a deep voice. "Do you want to explain why I came home to find you in my sister's bed as you defiled her?"

Sam took a few steps toward us, and I cowered back. I felt Ashley move around to stand in front of me.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm not talking to you," Sam said as his eyes flickered to her and back to me. "Move, Ashley."

"No!" Ashley nearly yelled, shocking me. I'd never heard her talk like this. "I will not move."

"But, but he was taking advantage of you," Sam said as his eyes went back to Ashley.

"He was not! I asked him to touch me," Ashley said. I could see the blush creep across her neck. "He wanted to stop, but asked him not to."

"But you're my sister, and he can't touch you like that." Sam crossed his arms and frowned at Ashley.

"Seth is my boyfriend, and he'd never do anything that I wouldn't want him to." I could hear Ashley's voice break.

I quickly moved to take her in my arms. She shocked me when she took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Let's go, Seth," Ashley said.

I let her pull me out of the room, leaving Sam dumbfounded in her room. Ashley led me outside the house and we walked down a path that led through the woods. She abruptly stopped, let go of my hand, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't believe him," she muttered. "I'm an adult."

I stepped toward her, and she looked at me and smiled. I reached for her, as I wanted to hold her close to me. I folded Ashley's small body in my arms, marveling that she was mine.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Just mad." Ashley shook her head.

Ashley bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I pushed you too far."

"Don't you dare feel bad about making me feel beautiful," she said, furious. "I'm mad at my pig-headed cousin from stopping us from doing more."

"What?" I asked.

"I, uh … I um wanted to make you feel good too," Ashley said so quietly I could barely hear her.

All I could do was stare at her.

"Seriously?" I asked, snapping out of my shock. "I … I always think we're moving too fast …"

"I know, but I just want you so badly, Seth. You have no idea."

"I think I have some idea," I muttered. "You must've not noticed."

"That, that was you?" Ashley blushed violently.

"You have no idea what you do to me, woman," I grinned at her before turning serious. "Are you sure you're okay with what we did?"

"More than anything." Ashley gave me a reassuring kiss. "I'm not ready to go all the way, but I wanted to do what we did today."

I put my forehead against hers.

"Thank you for sharing that with me today," I said.

I gave her a slow kiss before pulling away.

"I love you, Ashley," I muttered.

"I love you too, Seth."

I kissed her passionately again.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Leah's point of view:**

I groaned as I stepped out of the bathtub. I was now halfway through my pregnancy, and the joints in my legs and feet had started to ache and I slept more often, but I loved my rounding belly. It was obvious I was pregnant, so I stopped going out of the house with the exception of a few bonfires and visiting the Cullens or Mom.

I dried my belly off and sighed. A fluttering feeling rushed down the side of my belly, and I straightened up with the strange sensation that continued for a moment longer along my left side before it stopped. The quivering feeling came up again, causing me to drop my towel as my hands flew to my stomach as I realized what I was feeling. A sob caught in my throat as I realized my baby was moving. It was actually moving in my body, a sign of the miracle that I was blessed with.

"Leah?" Felix's voice called out.

The next moment, he rushed into the bathroom.

"Are you hurt?" Did you fall?" He asked as his eyes ran over my body.

"One of the babies moved," I whispered.

His mouth opened in surprise, and his hand moved tentatively to my belly. The baby moved again, kicking its father's hand. Felix's mouth dropped open further, forming a slight O. There was one more light movement before it went completely sill. Our eyes met, and I could tell he was amazed, but there was still an undercurrent of worry in his eyes.

Our moment was broken when we heard a knock at the door. Felix kissed me briefly before exiting the room. I changed my clothes before going out to the living room, where I was met by Carlisle, and Jacob, and Renesmee. Renesmee clutched Jacob's hand as he talked to Felix and Carlisle. She gave me a timid smile as I came out, but her eyes rounding at the sight of my growing belly.

"Aunt Leah," Nessie said as she let go of Jacob's hand, walked over, and hugged me.

"How are you doing, gorgeous?" I asked.

"Good," she said, holding her hand up to my cheek.

I'd only experienced Nessie's gift a few times, so it was something I was still getting used to. When Ness pressed her hand against my face, I saw visions Bell as she died just after Ness was born, and then I saw myself. I looked tired, but I noticed a glow to my skin, and I looked like I had a healthy weight to me. I was brought back to the present when Nessie took her hand off of my face.

"I told you, my Jacob, she didn't look as sick as Momma," Nessie said as she turned to face Jacob.

Jacob coughed slightly and avoided my gaze as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We should get you checked out, Leah," Carlisle said, breaking into our discussion. "Have there been any new developments?"

"I could feel one of the babies move today," I said. "Right before you got here."

"Can you explain the feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"It was really light fluttering," I explained, "but it was strong enough for Felix to feel."

"We'll monitor the intensity of their movements," Carlisle explained. "Your body should be able to handle their movements better than a human, but it could pose some risks, and we need to be ready for it. Let's check their heartbeats."

Before I could move, Nessie placed her hand on my cheek again. She showed me an image of her getting the babies' heartbeat using Carlisle's monitor. My eyes focused on Nessie's face again, and she bit her lip in anxiety.

"Grandpa said I had to ask you," Nessie whispered.

"I wouldn't mind you checking the heartbeats." I smiled at the girl again.

Carlisle patiently explained to Ness how to find the babies' heartbeats while his hand guided hers. My eyes fell on Jacob, whose eyes were shining with pride as he watched his imprint. The heartbeats, again, filled me with joy since my babies were healthy.

"I want to go to a bonfire a few nights from now," I said, looking at Carlisle as he put his tools away.

Carlisle was silent as he finished up his packing before he looked at me.

"I think that should be all right," Carlisle said, "but make sure you dress warmly. I only want you out for a few hours, and I'll check up on you as soon as you get home."

"Sure thing."

Carlisle, Jacob, and Nessie left soon after, leaving Felix and I alone, and we ended up watching old movies in bed.

"I remember seeing this movie in the theater," Felix muttered in my ear as I leaned against his chest.

"You do?" I asked, craning my neck to look at him.

"Yes," Felix whispered, and he looked like he was a million miles away as he thought of his old life. "I've … I've been wondering if we should tell the children about my past."

I gaped up at him in surprise since I hadn't thought of sharing Felix's past with our kids.

"Are you worried what they'll think?" I asked as I cupped his cheek.

"I'm more worried about what they'll think if we withhold the truth," Felix admitted.

"That makes sense." I ran my fingers across his cheek and down his jaw. "When they're old enough to understand, we'll tell them?"

Felix nodded hesitantly as I pushed my fingers through his hair.

"I just don't want them to see me as a failure," Felix whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"They won't, Felix," I said firmly. "They'll see their daddy as a good man who made bad choices but learned from them. They'll know that you love all of us."

Felix went silent just as one of the babies kicked against me.

"Your child is telling you to stop being silly," I whispered.

I moved Felix to where he could feel the movement. He sighed as the baby moved again, and he lifted me so I was sitting across his lap with his left arm wrapped around my waist while his right stayed on my belly. I smiled as my children tumbled against their father's hand.

**Ashley's point of view:**

I held Seth's hand as he led me down the beach. I loved coming here as a child, and I remembered the bonfires that took place here. My favorite part was the stories one of the elders would tell.

I glanced up at Seth, who was staring straight ahead. He looked worried as his eyes scanned the beach ahead of us. Seth looked at me, and I blushed after I was caught staring. My eyes shot up to look up at him smiling at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm glad we can get some time together," I said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Seth replied. "I've wanted to bring you here for ages."

"I'm glad you did. I remember coming here as a kid. We used to have bonfires here as too."

"What did you remember about the bonfires?" Seth asked.

"I don't really remember much, well except for the stories of the tribe."

"Ashley, I …" Seth ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I need to tell you something, and I'm afraid of how you'll react."

"O …Okay," I whispered.

Seth turned to face me and grasped both of my hands in his.

"I need you to keep an open mind," Seth said. "Promise me."

"I'll try."

His eyes scanned mine before going on.

"What if I told you that the legends are true?" Seth asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're real. Our ancestors were able to turn into wolves, and so can we."

"You can't be serious," I whispered. "Those were just stories … legends."

"They're real," Seth insisted. "I know it sounds crazy, but please let me show you."

"I don't know, Seth." I started to pull my hands away from him and turn away.

"I can prove it, Ashley." Seth moved to block me from leaving. "Let me show you. It will only take a moment."

I looked at Seth's pleading eyes. He was actually serious about this. I opened my mouth to argue, but no words came out.

"Please, Ashley. I'll prove it to you," Seth said quietly, his eyes insistent.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. His eyes bored into mine as I thought about what he was saying. It was totally crazy, what he was implying, that wolves and the cold ones were real. This couldn't be happening. I had finally found the perfect man, and here was the hitch. I should've known something would've caused us to split up, but I just didn't think it would be this.

"Please, Ashley," Seth whispered. "I promise, I'm not crazy."

I found myself nodding, despite my better judgment.

"Don't leave," Seth said, squeezing my hands. "Please, don't leave."

Seth turned and quickly jogged into the forest a few feet away from us. I wrapped my arms around myself as I considered the possibility of just walking away from the situation. I knew nothing good could come from this. I sighed as I started walking down the beach as it would be less painful if I left now.

I heard a whining sound to my left that stopped me in my tracks. It sounded like a dog, but something made me want to see if it was hurt. I looked toward the forest to see a giant sandy-colored wolf standing at the edge of it. My heart stopped; it was huge. It was taller than I was as my head went up to its shoulder. It whimpered again as it dropped to its belly.

My eyes met the wolf's eyes. They seemed familiar to me. My hand flew to my mouth as I realized whose they were. It was Seth. It was true. As a kid I had always wanted it to be true, and it was. I couldn't believe it.

"Will you change back?" I whispered.

The wolf dipped his head before going back into the forest. I anxiously waited for Seth to return, which seemed like forever when it was only a matter of minutes. When he did appear, he pulled his T-shirt over his head. I couldn't help but enjoy the brief flash of his sculpted stomach. I moved toward him quickly and was pulled into his arms as soon as we reached each other.

"I've wanted to tell you that for so long," Seth muttered as he kissed my head.

"It's, it's so hard to process," I admitted.

"I'm sorry," Seth whispered. "I wish I could make this easier for you."

"Just don't leave me," I said quietly.

Seth wrapped his long arms around me further, which helped me get a hold scattered thoughts. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. How in the world did this happen to him?

"Will you explain how this happened to you?" I said, looking up at him.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" he asked.

"I … I need to understand."

Seth slowly started his story of his changed from the cold one family coming to town to Seth's phasing and his father's passing to the fight with the dangerous vampires several months ago. After he finished, we sat in silence for ages as I continued to process everything. In all honesty, I felt freaked out.

"Ashley?" Seth asked, and I looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly.

"It's just so much," I said slowly. "I'm still trying to process everything."

Seth put his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes.

"Are we okay?"Seth asked.

My eyes flew open to see concern swimming through his.

"We are," I said gently. "I do have one question though."

"Oh?" Seth asked.

"What's imprinting?"

**A bit of a cliffy, but let me know what you think please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Seth's point of view:**

"What's imprinting?" Ashley asked.

My heart started to pound out of my chest. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my thoughts.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds their … soul mate. We take one look at them and our whole world becomes about them," I said.

"So Jacob imprinted on a baby?" Ashley's face scrunched up in confusion. "Isn't that … I mean …"

"It's not like that," I explained. "He sees Ness as a sister, but that could change when she gets older. They're everything to us, and we become exactly what they need."

Ashley was thoughtful for a minute.

"Do all wolves imprint?" she whispered.

"About half of us have. Sam, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Paul, and … I have," I said quietly.

Hurt flickered over her face.

"Who did you imprint on?" she asked, and not hiding the pain in her voice.

I cupped her face and stepped closer to her.

"I imprinted on you, Ashley." I ran my thumb over her cheek. "You're my everything."

Ashley stared at me blankly.

"What?" she whispered.

"You're my everything," I repeated. "All I see is you, and no other woman could compare."

Ashley took in a shaky breath as I pressed my forehead against hers. My arms wrapped around her small body as I closed my eyes. Her lips pressed against mine, and I returned the kiss. It was slow and sweet, and I allowed myself to show her fully how I felt. In a strange sense I'd always been holding back. Our bodies pressed together as our kisses deepened. I broke away from her and cradled her in my arms as we caught our breath.

"I love you," I said, looking in Ashley's eyes.

"I love you too," she said, blushing.

I could see the love pouring through her eyes.

"How are you feeling about everything?" I asked. "Now that you know the truth."

"It's still so much to take in," she admitted. "I used to dream of it being real, but now that it is …"

She shook her head as my hand ran through her long hair.

"So, why didn't anyone else tell me?" she asked.

"The imprint gets to tell the imprintee about it," I explained as I led Ashley to a nearby log.

We sat down as I put my arms around her.

"How did the others respond to it?" She put her hands on my chest.

"There were mixed reactions. Emily and Rachel freaked, but Kim took it pretty well. Claire doesn't know about it yet, and Ness knows a little bit about it." As I talked, my hands ran up and down her back.

"And Leah imprinted on Felix?"

I sighed and nodded.

"You're not his biggest fan?"

"You always get tense when he's brought up." She shrugged. "I think they're sweet together, and they're so much in love, but I guess that's part of the imprinting?"

"It definitely is."

I didn't tell her about the babies yet, since it was way too soon, and I still felt uncomfortable talking about Leah's pregnancy. She fell into silence while looking over at the water. I turned her body in my arms so that both of us were facing the water. A grin spread over my face when Ashley placed her head against my chest.

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow night," I said as we sat closer together. "It's just for the pack and their imprints. I'd like to bring you, since you know now."

"I would enjoy that," she said, turning toward me. "It'll be nice to talk to the other girls about this, wrap my mind around it more."

A comfortable silence fell over us as I held Ashley in my arms. The sun started to set when my stomach grumbled. Holding hands, we walked to my truck and I drove us to our diner. We sat in our usual boot, but this time sitting on the same side. I tucked Ashley easily into my side.

"I have tomorrow off, too," Ashley whispered.

"Oh? So do me," I replied. "What should we do with our time?"

She turned red and looked down at her plate.

"Ashley?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she said too quickly.

I wanted to ask her more, but I was cut off by the waitress asking us for our order. We talked casually over dinner, and things seemed to be more normal between us. She seemed to be accepting the truth of what I was and our imprinting. After we finished eating, I drove her home and walked her to the door. I wanted to go inside with her badly, to stay with her while I held her through the night. Sam would never allow it.

I gently kissed Ashley as I held her tight. When we pulled away, she bit her lip, and I knew she had a question that she was dying to ask me.

"What are you thinking, pretty girl?" I asked.

"Sam and Emily are on a date in Port Angeles tonight …" She trailed off while the blush continued to creep across her face.

"Okay?"

"I'd like you to stay with me for a little while, you know, until they come back," she whispered.

Her face was scarlet.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything," I told her.

"You aren't." She cupped my face. "I want you, Seth, especially now that I know the truth."

Ashley led me into the house and up the stairs where we stood in an awkward silence.

"I'll … I'll go change," she whispered.

I nodded as she grabbed some clothes out of a few drawers and walked across the hall to change. I sat in silence on her neatly made bed and started taking off my shoes. Ashley came back quickly, holding her clothes against her chest. I swallowed hard when I took in the sight of her bare legs. She was wearing that long shirt and short shorts that drove me crazy. My hands itched to touch her. She placed her clothes in the laundry basket in the corner of her room before turning toward me and hesitated.

"We could just sleep," I said, standing and pushing the covers back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ashley surprised me when she sat on my lap. My arms automatically wrapped around her while she rested her head on my chest. I held her in silence before she turned her face to look at me through her eye lashes.

"Would it … would it be okay to try something?" she whispered.

"We'll do anything you're ready for," I told her.

"I want to touch you, Seth." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she looked down at her lap while she talked.

She then moved her eyes up to meet mine. She was serious. My mouth opened and closed in amazement. In the back of my mind I knew she wanted to experiment further, but to hear her actually tell me blew my mind.

I closed my mouth and kissed her lightly.

"If you're sure," I said. "I don't want to make you feel …"

"You aren't, Seth." She pushed her hands across my chest. "I want to do this for you."

She leaned up to kiss me, and I allowed her to take the lead. This is what she wanted, and a part of me couldn't lie; I wanted her touch badly. Our kisses grew more passionate and I moved to lay her down on the bed.

Ashley's hair fanned out across the pillow, giving her an angelic look. My lips made kisses across her jaw and down her throat. I bit down gently on a spot between her neck and shoulder, causing her to moan lightly and arch her back. My hand slowly moved under her long shirt, to feel the smooth skin of her belly.

My fingers slowly moved their way across her belly and ribs before cupping her breast. I squeezed her gently, earning a groan against my ear. Her hands ran from my shoulders to the hem of my shirt, and she started to pull it up. I moved so that I could remove the shirt completely before taking her in my arms.

I shivered as Ashley's hands explored my naked arms and torso. She leaned up to kiss my jaw and neck, making me groan. I flipped us over so she was straddling my waist. My hands caught her long shirt and pushed it up to her hips.

"Can I take this off?" I asked.

Ashley nodded, and I lifted the shirt over her head. My mouth fell open when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. My fingers made a slow trail from her hips up her torso before I reached both of her breasts. I cupped both of them and my mouth soon began exploring her body.

I nearly came undone when I felt Ashley brush her hand against my manhood. She shyly looked at me as she undid my jeans and helped me wriggle out of them, leaving me in just my boxers. She made a move to touch me under my boxers, but I stopped her.

"Let me make you feel good first," I told her, as she looked at me confused.

I moved my fingers to the edge of her tiny shorts and tentatively moved my fingers along them, which was dangerously close to her sex.

"Is it okay if touch you under your panties?" I asked.

She nodded while biting her lip. I moved my fingers underneath to find her soaking wet. My fingers moved back and forth as I got the feel for her. As I moved my fingers toward her front, she cried out. Moving my fingers to the same spot, I began to rub her slowly at first. My speed picked up as she clutched my arms and threw her head back. I could not believe how good she felt and how beautiful she looked.

"Seth," she said, her breathing came out in rasps. "More, faster."

I gave her what she wanted, and moments later she shuddered against my fingers as her wetness coated me. She collapsed against me, and I held her close. After a few minutes, Ashley stirred against me and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," she said, and she leaned forward to kiss me.

I kissed her back and threaded my hands through her hair. Her hands started to explore my torso again. Her fingers seemed to want to explore every muscle, and her mouth made kisses across my chest. It felt so amazing that I was sure I would explode. When her hand reached my boxers, she squeezed my length on the outside of my clothes. I groaned loudly when she started rubbing me with her small hand.

Biting her lip, I regretfully saw Ashley move her hand away from me, but a second later she moved it slowly into my boxers. I growled through my chest when she wrapped her hand around me. She giggled at my response and started moving her hand up and down. Her hand moved slowly at first, but sped up. I was so keyed up, that it didn't take long for me to come. Roaring, I came as I clenched the sheets as I came, causing them to rip.

I vaguely felt Ashley rest her head on my chest while I put my arms around her. I dozed off as I held her close to my body. It only seemed like a moment had passed when I was waking up with Ashley's body still in my arms as she lay across my chest. She was awake, and she gave me a timid smile. I kissed her gently.

"How'd you sleep?"I asked.

"Good," she replied. "You?"

"Amazing." I smiled at her. "I don't think I can ever sleep as well now that Know how it feels to hold you for an entire night."

Ashley blushed, but then her eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh, Seth. It's morning," she said quickly. "Sam is going to kill us."

"I'll leave quietly," I said.

Neither of us moved, and truthfully, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in bed with my imprint. She was my woman. Mine. I shouldn't have to be apart from her, especially now that she knew the truth.

"What are you thinking?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I said, quickly. "I just don't want to go."

"I know what you mean, but I don't want Sam to catch us again."

I kissed her gently.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too, Seth."

"I'll pick you up tonight?"

She nodded as I eased myself out of her arms. I couldn't look at her as I got dressed, or I'd want to drag her back to bed. Once dressed, I leaned over to kiss Ashley, who was mercifully dressed and out of bed. After a series of short kisses, I headed out the window, phased, and ran home. The whole time I was thinking of a way for Ashley to stay with me from now on.

**Felix's point of view:**

I carefully lay on the bed, trying not to wake Leah. She had been sleeping all day, it seemed. Since we had the bonfire tonight I wanted her to get as much sleep as possible. Despite my caution, Leah stirred against me.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I whispered as I curled my body against her.

"You didn't," she said hoarsely. "One of the babies must really like you. It always kicks a lot when you're near."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Here."

Leah moved my hand to where I could feel the baby kicking. It was moving pretty hard as I felt the kicking against my hand.

"They baby's not hurting you, is it?" I asked.

"No," Leah said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "It's just aggressive."

I sighed as I felt the baby kick before it slowed and settled down.

"What time is it?" Leah asked.

"Nearly 5:30," I said.

"I'd like to take a hot shower," she murmured.

I moved quickly to turn on the shower as hot as it would go. Leah joined me in the bathroom as she took off her pajamas. She stepped in as I left to gather our things for a bonfire, and I made sure to listen carefully in case Leah needed my help. After twenty minutes, Leah emerged from the bathroom fully dress as she dried her hair. I held up a sweat shirt for Leah to wear.

"Really?" Leah asked, groaning. "You know how hot it's going to be."

"It's for the babies," I said, knowing that would change her mind.

Leah grumbled as she pulled her sweater over her head. As we headed toward the truck, I grabbed several of the blankets. ON the way over I held Leah's hand as I carefully drove.

"Felix, my dead grandma drives faster than you," she commented.

"If she were here, she'd be driving this slow with you, babe," I said, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it.

"Kissing me won't make me less irritated with you," Leah said, jerking her hand away from mer.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye. Leah had her arms folded and was looking pointedly out of her window. What in the world what up with her? Granted, she did have a temper, but she didn't get this mad this easily. Things were silent and tense the rest of the ride to the beach. Just as I pulled into an empty spot, I heard a sob come from Leah.

"Leah, wha …" I started.

"I'm sorry, Felix," she said brushing her tears away. "I didn't mean to get mad."

I started opened mouthed at her. What in the world what she talking about?

_This must be the hormones talking, _I thought.

"Leah, it's okay."

"Are you sure it's all right?" Leah looked at me with teary eyes.

"It's fine."

I reached over to pull her into my arms and kissed her gently. My fingers moved to brush away her tears before I kissed her one last time. With my arm around her waist, I led Leah to a spot that hadn't been claimed yet. Just as I was placing our blankets down, Emily approached us with a plate over loaded with food for Leah.

Leah accepted the plate and ate it quickly while she leaned against my chest. MY hand found its way to her belly, which was a habit that seemed to be occurring more and more often. I could feel the baby on the left side kicking a little more, just as Leah had mentioned before. It amazed me that I was actually going to have children, and that they were responding to my presence already.

As Leah was eating, I could see Ashley eyes on us. She stared at Leah's belly, which was obvious even with her sweatshirt. She turned to talk with Seth as he quietly explained the truth. Her eyes widened in surprise before turning to stare at me curiously. I could see a little bit of fear in her eyes, but mostly I could tell she was curious.

Before we started the stories, Leah's pack brothers, Collin, and Brady approached us.

"Since this is your last bonfire until after you give birth," Jacob started, "we wanted to give you something."

"Give me something?" Leah asked.

"Just a small baby gift," Embry said.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Leah said.

Jacob rolled his eyes as hit beta while producing a Wal-Mart bag.

"Really?" Leah asked as she accepted the bag. "You couldn't wrap it."

"We're simple creatures," Jacob said.

"More like none of you know how," Leah said.

She reached into the bag and pulled out two small t-shirts. Both of them had small wolves on the front. Leah didn't say anything as she looked at the shirts.

"So … do you like them?" Quil asked.

"They … they're great," Leah said, her voice breaking.

She brushed away a few tears as her brothers looked uncomfortable with her show of emotion. Leah put the baby shirts back into the bag just as Billy cleared his throat. As the stories started, Leah fell asleep. To make sure that she kept warm, I pulled the extra blanket over us.

Just as the stories were ending, Leah jerked awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"One of the babies kicked me hard," she whispered. "Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to wake me."

"Are you all right though?" I asked.

She nodded and put her head on my chest. I sighed as the stories ended, and the couples went about talking.

"Felix?" Leah asked, slightly slurring.

"Yes?"

"I … I think I need to go home," she said.

She slumped against me without warning. I cursed as I picked up her body, and Jake called Carlisle. I prayed, again, that this wasn't a sign that things would take a deadly turn with this pregnancy.

**Whew super long chapter. I'm curious to see what you guys think the babies are going to be. I'm planning on giving them each a sequel, so I've put a lot of thought into their little personalities. Please review and let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ashley's point of view:**

"Vampire? She's having a vampire's babies?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," Seth whispered.

No wonder he was so worried for his sister. I looked at Felix and Leah. She rested against his chest while eating. She looked exhausted, and somehow, more fragile. Felix watched her to whole time. It was if he was worried she'd break any moment. His golden eyes flickered up toward me briefly before watching Leah again. Guilt rushed through me.

_She wouldn't have imprinted on him if he wasn't right for her, _I thought.

My attention was averted by Billy Black clearing his throat. While Billy launched into our legends, I felt wrap an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into my man's side while enjoying hearing Billy's clear, loud voice. It was amazing that the stories were true and being upheld by the members of the tribe.

"Did you enjoy hearing them now that you know?" Seth asked after they were finished.

"I did," I said, turning my head to look at him.

I realized how close his face was to me, and memories of the previous night ran through my head. I blushed as my mind went to how it felt to be touched by Seth, and I couldn't wait for more. My train of thought was stopped by a flurry of activity around us.

My eyes widened when I saw Felix cradling an unconscious Leah to his chest. I was taken aback for a moment by Felix's fast movement toward his truck until my training kicked in. As part of my courses, I had learned how to help mothers in case of an emergency birth. I luckily somehow made it to the truck before Felix could leave.

"I can help," I said. "We need to place her in the back and lay her on her left side."

Felix nodded and did as instructed. I jumped into the front seat, and leaned over the consul to take her pulse.

"Her pulse is faster than humans," Felix said as he drove down the road at an alarming rate. "It's usually 105. Carlisle should be meeting us at the house."

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes," Felix replied. "He'll want to know this information."

I focused my mind on getting Leah's pulse. After I had gotten it, we pulled into the drive and were met by Dr. Cullen. I quickly moved and opened my door as Felix did the same for Leah's

_He moves so fast_, I thought_. _

I put that out of my mind as I informed Dr. Cullen of the pulse reading as well as what had happened at the beach. Felix moved at a vampire speed to get Leah into the house as Dr. Cullen kept up with me.

"I'll need you to get her blood pressure as I get an I.V. in," Dr. Cullen said as he handed me a blood pressure cuff.

We made it into the bedroom where Felix had Leah laying on her left side. She still wasn't awake. I took Leah's blood pressure while Carlisle prepared her I.V. I got the I.V. bag set up while Carlisle placed the line. When I was finished, I noticed Seth and Jacob in the room. I stood by Seth while Carlisle reassured Felix.

"You were amazing," Seth murmured into my ear while wrapping his arm around my waist. "Thank you for helping my sister."

"You're welcome. It's part of my job," I explained.

We stayed with Leah until she woke up. She was groggy, but her color had returned.

"What happened?" she asked: her voice sounded sluggish and thick.

"You passed out," Felix said, his jaw set. "Ashley and I brought you home."

"Oh," Leah said, her eyes flickering to me, and she started to sit up.

"Don't sit up, Leah. I think you're dehydrated," Dr. Cullen said, gently pushing her on the shoulders to lay down. "I don't want to take any chances. I have you on an I.V., and you'll need to start bed rest now."

Leah made a face causing Dr. Cullen to chuckle.

"You'll need someone with you always," Dr. Cullen continued. "Do not go anywhere around the house unassisted, even the bathroom. We'll change your fluids daily, as I don't want to let you get as sick as Bella. In a week, I'll be taking a leave of absence from work to be nearby."

"But Carlisle that isn't …" Leah started.

"It is, Leah. You're a part of my family, and I won't let anything happen to you." His voice was firm.

Leah set her jaw knowing that there was no arguing against him.

"You should rest now," Carlisle said gently.

Leah nodded and leaned back against Felix. Her eyes moved to Seth, Jacob, and I as she yawned widely.

"You should sleep, Leah," Jacob said, reaffirming Carlisle's words.

Leah frowned at him too. Felix whispered in her ear, and whatever he said, she smiled at. I felt Seth tense beside me. I elbowed and glared up at him. He sighed while looking away. Shaking my head, I looked back at Leah and Felix.

"Thank you for helping Leah, Ashley," Felix said.

"You're welcome." I smiled at him and looked at Leah. "If you ever need anything, just call."

"I will." Leah returned my smile.

I moved to hug her gently before Dr. Cullen, Jacob, and Seth told Leah good-bye.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked Dr. Cullen as we walked out to Seth's car.

"It'd be nice to have you stay with her when I'm unable to," Dr. Cullen said as we stopped by Seth's car.

"I'd really like to help anyway I can. Seth said you aren't going to do the birth in the hospital?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't risk it. Her body isn't like yours. She'll heal a lot quicker, and along with her elevated heart rate and temperature, and people are bound to notice," Dr. Cullen explained.

"I'd like to assist you in the birth," I said.

"No," Seth said, and I could hear a deep growl come from his chest.

"I know you don't like Felix, but …"

"It doesn't have to do with Felix, Ashley," Dr. Cullen said, cutting me off. "I wouldn't feel comfortable with you near the babies without us knowing if they'd harm you. Renesmee wasn't near a human until she was old enough to control her thirst, and I would take the same precautions with these babies."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," I replied while my heart sank.

I really wanted to witness the birth of these babies; Leah meant a lot to Seth and me. I wanted to be a use in the special birth like I had been in brining Leah here.

"I'm sure you'll get to see our nephews or nieces soon after they're born, anyway," Seth said.

Reaching up, I kissed Seth. I was going to be an aunt.

**Leah's point of view:**

_This has been the slowest two weeks of my life, _I thought as Esme led me to the bathroom.

I felt huge, my body hurt more than ever, and I was completely useless. Someone had to help me pee, for god's sake. It had been two weeks since I had been put on bed rest, and I was going crazy. The only sane thought was that in about two more weeks my babies would be here.

I sighed after Esme helped me use the bathroom.

"Do I have to go back to bed," I grumbled, sounding like a child, but I didn't care. I needed to be in a different room for a while, even if it was only the living room.

"I don't see why not," Esme said. "We can put in a movie and make popcorn. Make a girls' night of it."

I grinned as Esme helped me onto the couch. She put a blanket across my legs, which were laying across the long couch. I could hear Esme run around the kitchen as she made popcorn and poured me a large glass of water. She quickly brought in the water before putting on a movie. Just as Esme returned with a large bowl of popcorn, there was a knock on the door.

Esme moved to open the door to reveal Ashley standing there. She smiled while she moved into the room. I liked Ashley. She didn't make me feel like I had to rely on her. I also found myself becoming close friends with her since we had been spending a lot of time together. She was so perfect for Seth, and I was glad he'd found the same happiness that I had with Felix.

Ashley went about taking my blood pressure and writing it down. When she was finished checking me over, she watched the movie with Esme and while we talked quietly. Before the movie finished, I fell asleep again. It seemed that I was always falling asleep no matter where I was. Suddenly, I felt a pain running down my left side. My eyes shot open as the baby kicked me hard against my ribs. Gasping, I wrapped my arms around my body as the baby settled down, but a dull pain throbbed through my ribs.

"Leah?" Ashley asked in a worried tone.

I looked up to see Esme and Ashley looking at me concern.

"The … the baby kicked my ribs," I said through gritted teeth.

"Do you think it broke your rib?" Esme asked.

"I don't … I don't think so."

"Carlisle should be here soon," Esme said. "He called just a minute ago, telling us that him and Felix were on their way."

I nodded while I breathed slowly. He laid back against the pillow. It seemed like time passed slowly before Carlisle and Felix returned. Both of their eyes were a rich topaz color. Felix, of course, knew that I was in pain and made a beeline toward me.

"One of the babies kicked me hard," I explained as he went to his knees next to me.

"But you're okay?" he asked, taking both of my hands.

"I'm sore, but all right," I told him.

Felix pushed back the blanket and lifted up the hem of my shirt while checking my belly. I had a few fading bruises, but you couldn't tell as if something was wrong.

"Carlisle?" Felix asked while looking over his shoulder.

"I'll check her out," Carlisle reassured him.

Felix moved before Carlisle ran his hands over my midsection, which caused me to wincing when he pressed on a sensitive section.

"It's not broken, and your body is nearly healed," Carlisle said. "We won't move you from the couch until you're fully healed."

I nodded while Carlisle put the blankets back. He turned to Ashley to ask her questions about the day. They discussed my blood pressure using terms that were over my head. Esme made me a simple meal before everyone left. Felix carried me to bed where I fell into a deep sleep in his cold arms.

When I woke up, light filtered through the curtains.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked.

"Nearly twelve hours," Felix said running his hand up my arm.

We went through our normal routine before settling down to look through baby names, and finally we narrowed it down. We wrote a list of names we agreed on, but we wouldn't make a final choice until they were born.

"I have something for you," Felix murmured in my ear.

I had just woken up from a nap and was enjoying being held by Felix.

"Hmmm," I said while his hand ran down my sore back.

"I'll need you to sit up," Felix said.

My brows furrowed as Felix helped me sit up against the headboard. He cleared his throat nervously while he knelt next to the bed. He placed a small, black box in my hand, which I just stared at.

"Open it, Leah," Felix said quietly.

I slowly opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with three diamonds imbedded in the band. My mouth dropped open. It was beautiful.

"Marry me, Leah," Felix said.

My eyes met his, and I could tell he was nervous I'd say no.

"Yes, Felix," I said through my tears.

He kissed my gently before putting the ring on me. I allowed myself to be pulled into his lap as I cuddled with my fiancé.

**Getting close to end of the pregnancy my friends, and please review. It makes my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Felix's point of view:**

I lifted Leah's body as carefully as I could. We were at the final stage of her difficult pregnancy. She was constantly exhausted and in pain from the babies moving. Edward and Carlisle reassured me that their movement wasn't having the toll that it had on Bell, but it still worried me. Every flinch from her ripped out my heart. The only thing that seemed to help her aching body was hot baths.

Once I moved us into the bathroom, Leah and I started to undress. I watched her like a hawk as I quickly removed my clothes before settling us in the hot water, which warmed my normally cold skin. Leah leaned her head against my chest and relaxed against me. My hand traced patterns over her large belly, which was covered in bruises in various stages of healing.

"Thank you for this," Leah muttered. "I needed it."

"Anytime." I kissed her head.

"Do you remember the first time we used this tub?"

I growled deep in my chest at the memory, causing Leah to giggle. She sighed while my hand cupped her belly. I could feel my children move against my hand. Even though the movements were hard on Leah, a part of me felt pure joy at feeling something I had created. I kissed Leah's temple as she snuggled into my arms.

"What do you think they'll look like?" Leah asked.

"Both of my boys will look like me," I said confidently.

"With your same build?"

"Of course."

"What if they're girls?" Leah quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Then they'll be as beautiful as their mother, but they won't date at all."

Leah huffed and moved her head to rest on my chest again.

"I wouldn't mind one of each," Leah said. "I guess if we don't have one of each, maybe we'll try again in a few years."

I sighed. I sure didn't want to go through this again. It was way too nerve racking. Leah yawned widely.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked.

Leah nodded. I stood, carefully scooping Leah in my arms. Placing Leah on the closed toilet lid, I grabbed the towel and crouched before her to dry her off. Even with my careful movements, she winced some when I dried her belly off. I couldn't believe how large she'd gotten, not that I'd tell her that. I stood, pulling on my shorts, I looked down at her. Her hand was splayed over her abdomen and she was grimacing.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Something isn't right, Felix." She took in a sharp breath. "It's like something's squeezing me. It's been coming and going right before we got into the tub."

"Carlisle?" I called.

She let out another large breath and I pulled my large shirt over her just as Carlisle came into the bathroom. He ran his fingers over her abdomen.

"You're in labor, Leah," Carlisle said.

"Labor?" Leah asked.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"But it's a week early," she protested.

"You're having twins. It was a possibility you'd go into labor early," Carlisle explained gently. "We need to move you to the bed now."

Leah nodded as I lifted her up to carry her to our bedroom. Leah lay on her side, and I didn't know how to situate myself, so I moved behind her and held her close. I itched to touch her belly, but I wasn't sure how sensitive she'd be. I made patterns on her side and up her arms.

As another contraction hit, Leah drew in a sharp breath just as Carlisle hooked in her I.V. to her placed line. Carlisle insisted he leave the line in place so we could have quick access incase of an emergency. My hand stilled, but instinct took over, and I pressed the heel of my hand against the small of Leah's back. She pushed against my touch, relaxing slightly. I continued to press my hand until the contraction was over. Once it was, my body relaxed as well.

"Can we call my mom?" Leah asked.

"Esme just called her," Carlisle said.

Even though Sue wouldn't be allowed to witness the birth, we agreed to have Sue help Leah throughout the labor. I continued to help Leah through her contractions and I was soon joined by Sue and Esme. As labor progressed, we made sure that Leah had plenty to eat and drink. The hours rolled by slowly with little progress, so Carlisle suggested that we have Leah walk around to help further the process.

As soon as we walked into the living room, Jacob and Seth jumped to their feet. We decided not to have much family present during the birth, just our parents, Seth, Edward, and Jacob. Seth and Jacob looked at Leah warily as if she was going to break any moment.

"We're just walking to get things going," I explained to her brothers.

"The babies aren't here yet?" Jacob asked while looking at Leah with concern.

"Labor takes hours, Jacob," Leah said. "And I hope you're more supportive of Ness when she's in labor."

Jacob rolled his eyes while we walked slowly around the room, only stopping when Leah had a contraction. Each time she leaned on me, her forehead on my chest, and her hands squeezing my forearms hard. I held onto her carefully as we walked. After an hour of walking, we moved Leah back into the bedroom.

Carlisle check Leah again and announced that she should be pushing within the next couple of hours.

"I'm so tired, Mom," Leah said and put her head in Sue's lap.

"I know, sweetie, but soon you'll have your babies here," Sue replied soothingly while she ran her fingers through Leah's hair.

I stood at the edge of the bed with my arms crossed, feeling tense. Nothing in my many years had prepared me for seeing my mate in such pain. It was six in the morning, eighteen hours since Leah's labor had started. I didn't have any idea how hard it would be to watch her be in excruciating pain like this. As Sue ran her fingers through Leah's hair, Leah dozed off.

After four more hours of waiting, Carlisle had Leah start pushing. I sat behind her while Sue and Esme sat on either side. She gripped my legs every time she pushed. The hours passed extremely slow until it was time for the final pushes. A tearful Sue was ushered from the room while Jacob and Edward came in to help.

"Leah, this is the last push and your baby will be here," Carlisle said looking up at us.

Screaming, Leah pushed out our baby. Carlisle quickly cut the cord while handing the baby to Edward, who immediately carried them in a blanket to the warmer.

"Is the baby okay?" Leah asked when we heard loud crying.

"She's okay," Carlisle said while he checked Leah. "The other baby is coming down, and you'll need to push in a moment."

Leah nodded weakly. With Carlisle prompting I helped Leah sit up and start to push. Within five minutes, the second baby was born. Leah slumped against me as Esme took the baby.

"Felix?" Leah asked.

"Yes, love?" I kissed her temple.

"Please go check on them," Leah said.

"Are you sure?" I don't want to leave you."

"Please."

Giving her a kiss on her lips, I laid her back on the bed while Jacob moved to Leah's side. Edward held my daughter in his arms. She had quieted down and was wrapped in a blanket. My breath caught in my throat as he held my daughter out to me.

_My daughter. _

"She's long," Edward said. "Twenty five inches long, and Renesmee was only eighteen. I'm sure she'll be tall, just like her dad."

_Not sure I'll get used to being called that, _I thought to my brother.

"You will," Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward," I told him

"Enjoy your family." Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded before looking down at my daughter. I took the little bundle as I committed this moment to memory. She looked just like Leah, except her skin was a few shades lighter. Her large eyes watched me as I cradled her close. They were blue, but I was sure they'd turn the same dark color as Leah's.

I carefully placed my finger in her hand; her tiny fingers curled around it. How could I love someone so much?"

"I'm your daddy," I whispered.

She blinked up at me as if she already knew that. I kissed her forehead.

My eyes looked up to find Leah sitting against the headboard. I walked toward her to show her our first born. Leah's eyes lit up as she took the baby in her arms. I watched my fiancée with my daughter as they gazed at each other. Leah's finger trailed down the side of her face as she took in every detail.

"Felix, your daughter wants to meet you," Esme said at my side.

Taking the tiny bundle from her arms, I gazed at the face of my second daughter. She had thick, brown hair and her skin was closer to my color. Her bright eyes watched me. While my first daughter had been long, this baby was tiny. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She gave me a huge yawn before falling asleep in my arms. Only when my precious first born baby girl started to cry was I able to look way from the little girl in my arms.

"She's hungry," Edward muttered. "But not for blood."

Leah nodded as she adjusted her shirt. Moving quickly, I sat next to Leah.

"Is she asleep?" Leah asked me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What are we going to name them?" I asked.

"She's Nina," Leah said to the baby in my arms.

"I agree," I said, smiling down at my little Nina.

"Not sure which name fits this one," Leah said, gazing at the baby feeding in her arms.

"I like Tala," I muttered.

When we looked over baby names, Leah wanted to choose at least one name that had Native American origin. Tala had been one of our favorites.

"I do too," Leah agreed.

I gave Nina a kiss on the forehead as I settled into my new role as a father.

**Leah's point of view:**

My heart filled with joy as Tala and Nina looked up at me as I rocked back and forth in my rocking chair. Nina cooed up at me.

"Oh, really?" I asked her.

She babbled up at me, causing me to laugh.

"How are my girls today?" Felix asked from the doorway.

His large smile took my breath away.

"Great," I said as he stepped into the room.

It had been a week since I'd given birth and my life changed once again. Our girls had changed our lives for the better. Six months ago, I had been a bitter old hand at the age of twenty. Now I had a fiancé who'd given me two beautiful girls. Felix walked over to give me a huge kiss. Immediately, Nina became fussy.

Felix grinned as he picked her up. Even though he didn't want to admit it, both of our children had him wrapped around his finger, especially Nina. She'd usually cry to be held by him or look for him when he was talking nearby. Nina often cried to be held as she hated to be placed in her crib or swing.

Tala was the laid back of the two. However, she did seem to enjoy playing with toys on the floor more than her sister.

Even though it had only been a week, the girls looked a closer to a month old. The seemed to be bright eyed and took in everything that went on around them.

"Are you ready to go?" Felix asked.

"I think so," I said.

Today we were having a casual bonfire. It would be the first time we took the babies anywhere, and the first time where they'd meet all of their extended family. Even though everyone was eager to meet the twins, we had decided just to have our parents, Jacob, and Ashley this first week at the house.

I carried Tala and the overloaded diaper bag to the car where Felix was buckling Nina into the car. I did the same for Tala while Felix double check the car seats.

"Felix," I said, sighing from the front seat after the fifth time he checked them. "We're going to be late."

Grumbling, Felix got into the front seat. He insisted on driving at an excruciatingly slow rate, which caused us to take twice as long. Once we arrived, Seth and Embry greeted us in the parking lot. Seth took Nina, who squealed when Seth blew raspberries on her neck.

"Hey there, Leah," Embry said as he gave me a hug from the side as I held Tala in my arms.

"Hey, Embry," I said, hugging him with one arm.

"Who's this?" Embry asked.

"This is Tala." I looked won at my daughter, who studied Embry with wide eyes.

My eyes went back to Embry who was staring at my daughter with an open mouth.

"Oh, my gosh," I said.

"What?" Felix asked.

Embry looked at Felix in fear.

"What did you do, Embry?" Felix asked in a low voice.

"I … I couldn't help it." Embry's eyes flickered between Tala and Felix.

"You imprinted?" Felix growled.

Embry nodded hesitantly, and Felix stormed off. Embry looked guilty, but turned back to me.

"Can I hold her?" Embry asked.

I nodded as I handed my daughter over to him. He looked at Tala with such love that it made me glad she'd have him. Embry was a sweet guy, and I knew he'd treat my daughter right. We walked to the beach where Emily was holding Nina. I loved being back on the beach, and it was nice being out of the house. Only a week after my daughters were born, and I'm already feeling mostly back to normal. It was nice not to be bed bound anymore, and I absolutely loved being a mother.

I stepped up next to Emily as she talked to Nina.

"She's so beautiful, Leah," Emily said.

"Thanks." I smiled at my cousin.

Collin and Brady came close to look at Nina.

"She's cute," Brady said.

My eyes narrowed at Collin as he stared at Nina with wide eyes. I could sense Felix step up behind me as he rumbled deep in his chest.

"Not you too," Felix spat at Collin.

Collin cowered as I sighed. It looked like both of my girls had their mates chosen for them. I softened when Nina reached for Collin, who'd stepped up to Emily to get a better look. She cooed up at him as he held her carefully. I glanced at Felix, who looked like he wanted to take Nina away from Collin, but let her be when she smiled at her imprint.

We ate a large meal as the babies played with their extended family. Both of the girls loved Ness and Claire, and it was hilarious to see them laugh at the older girls. After spending hours with our families, we headed toward the car. Collin and Embry held the girls as they slept peacefully.

Once we got home, Felix and I gave the girls a bath before holding them until they were asleep for the night. I treasured moments I got holding them while they were still small. We set both of the girls into their cribs and watched them sleep. Felix wrapped his arm around me as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Felix," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making my dreams come true," I replied.

I turned to kiss him greedily as my imprint held me in my arms.

**There are the twins! I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Up next will be the epilogue. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Leah's point of view:**

My eyes were on Felix as I walked down the beach, Seth escorting me. We were finally getting married. Six months after the birth of our beautiful girls, we had decided to have an intimate wedding on the beach with just our families. My smile widened as Seth placed my hand in Felix's. For a moment, however, I felt a pang in my heart. My dad should've been handing me over, not my baby brother.

Billy started talking as I looked into the eyes of my imprint. He smiled warmly at me while his thumbs caressed the backs of my hands. I suppressed a shiver at the thought of having his hands run over my body tonight. We were finally going to have a whole night to ourselves since the babies were staying with Mom.

Felix smirked at me as if he could tell what was on my mind.

"Leah, I love you more than I thought I could love anything in this world. You've brought out the best in me and loved me despite my past. Since we've met you've given me the biggest gift by loving me and giving me children. I promise to love you all much as you've loved me, to support you, and to be the best husband and father I can be," Felix said, his eyes never leaving mine.

Tears filled my eyes while he spoke and slowly ran down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Felix," I said, leaning up to kiss him. "From the first moment we met, I knew you'd be the man I'd marry. You also have brought me happiness through loving me and brining me our girls. There is no way I could show you how much I truly love you, but I hope to try throughout our years together. I love you."

Felix kissed me tenderly as he brushed away my last few tears.

"I'd like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater," Billy said in a loud clear voice.

Felix kissed me again before we turned to face our cheering families. My smile widened as Felix wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. I closed my eyes as he ran his hands over my back.

"I missed you this morning," Felix muttered. "The girls too."

"We missed you too," I told him. "Nina was looking for you."

"I'm sure." Felix kissed my neck.

"Daddy!" Nina shrieked as Collin approached us with Nina in his arms.

"Hey, baby girl," Felix said while taking Nina in his arms.

"Daddy, petty!" Nina gave him a big sloppy kiss.

Felix smiled and shook his head.

"I'd have to agree with my daughter. You do look great, Felix." I read up to kiss his cheek.

Felix rolled his eyes as we turned to talk with our family and friends. I smiled as I watched my girls interact with the family. They loved being held by the pack or by the Cullens. I watched our families as they enjoyed the festivities.

It had been six months since the birth of our girls, and life continued to be amazing. The girls had grown quickly, and they looked to be a year old rather than six months. They had completely different personalities. Nina developed speaking skills first, while Tala crawled and walked first. Tala constantly was climbing and getting into things. They kept our hands full.

They also brought our two families closer together. We often spent time at the Cullens' with the pack, where the twins got to play with their aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousin. As Felix and I danced at our wedding I knew my life was complete and it couldn't get any better.

**Unknown point of view:**

He watched the family undetected in the cliffs far above them. Even though he wanted to go claim what was his, he knew he had to wait until the right moment. His eyes narrowed as he thought of his best options. An idea came to mind and he knew he had to wait.

"What do you think?" said his companion.

"We wait," the main said.

"Wait? Haven't we waited long enough?" the younger man complained.

"I have an idea," he replied.

He turned his back on the family before running to the forest. He had to be ready to fight for what was his.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe this fic is over, but please review! I'm going to be writing a one-shot for Seth and Ashley, as well as the start of the sequel to the story, called Broken Imprint. Please check it out!**


	16. End Note

Please check out the sequel to this story, Broken Imprint. It's just been added to my stories! :) Hope to see you there.


End file.
